a knight, warlock, prince
by TomBydand
Summary: four years after morgana's disapearence she hasn't returned. now with the arival of a mysterious knight called Tristan things will change. AU/AT alternate timeline  Merlin/Arthur friendship. merlin/oc. rated t for safety may change.
1. prolouge

**a prologue of sorts. so um i know this is rather long but i thought it would help to set up the story. this is more alternate time line than universe. its a what if? what if... Morgana had never returned but things had carried on with a few notable changes?**

**distressed at seeing his friend Arthur's, and his kings, decline Merlin confesses to poisoning Morgana, Sir Leon survived the dragons attack but he did not survive uh harmed. read on to discover what else has changed in my version if how things change how destinies are fulfilled. the main story is set four years after series two. this is the prologue.**

Prologue.

"What did you do to her?" Arthur had escaped the knights and was standing out side the door, why did Morgouse sound so angry? "You left me no choice!" wait was that Merlin he could hear? Arthur knew he should do something but he found himself paralysed. What had Merlin done? "What poison did you use?" "No I won't tell you until you lift the spell!" "Never!" "Then your sister will die." Sister? Arthur felt sick on realizing that they were talking about Morgana, sicker that Merlin had poisoned her, sicker still on discovering that Morgouse was her sister, then he heard something he ran into the room in time to see the enchantress disappear holding Morgana. Merlin looked emotionally drained he had clearly been crying, Arthur could do nothing but yell in frustration.

Sir Leon looked over his shoulder the dragon fire was on them he had one chance to survive as it reached him he jumped form his horse, too late. His armour burnt, his chain-mail melted into his skin he refused to scream though, knights of Camelot did not scream. He drifted in and out if consciousness, he saw the dragon land. Blackness. He saw Arthur's spear do no damage. Darkness, he heard a language he didn't recognise. Then heard the words "if you ever attack Camelot again I will kill you" had that been Merlin's voice? Before he could think anymore the darkness came.

"Sire please I am doing all I can for Sir Leon, but I need space your father wishes to see you" Merlin watched Arthur leave; he looked down at sir Leon's deformed body. He started whispering something "Merlin now is not the time to risk being caught." Gaius admonished. Merlin looked up. "Ballinor, father taught me it. It's a prayer for the wounded. I thought it may help" Merlin found it hard to talk. He knew Arthur was fond of Sir Leon, of all his knights he trusted Leon the most, and he had failed him. Because he couldn't reveal himself as a dragon lord he couldn't act sooner. His eyes went gold. It wasn't much of a spell but it would give Leon a fighting chance.

"Skeletons?" Arthur turned to see Merlin pointing at a walking skeletons "ah, skeletons. Merlin retreat! Get into the castle make sure the injured are safe. Go!" Merlin wanted to stay and help, but he was the look on Arthur's face this was no time to argue with the prince so he picked up a sword and ran inside, he sensed a powerful magical object near by, he ran down into the crypt. Standing in the middle was Morgana a focused look on her face an unladylike sneer, she was guarding a staff. He stepped into the crypt. "Good evening Morgana fancy seeing you here. Lovely day for an evil scheme no doubt, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm Arthur." She ran at him screaming he swerved round her tripped over but brought his sword up as he did it. The staff split in two, he was thrown against a tomb. Morgana ran towards him but her sister appeared and whisked her away. Merlin ran out of the crypt and back into the rubble and dust.

"Gawain why did you come?" Merlin looked across at his companion. "Same reason you're here, to help a friend." Merlin smiled. "Arthur is lucky to have such good friends" Gawain grinned and looked up. "Not Arthur. You Merlin." They heard a screeching "sounds like three peacocks" they knew it wasn't peacocks.

"You don't understand! No one does Merlin" Merlin was getting annoyed with Gilli "forbaernan" Merlin held out a small flame on the palm of his hand. He smiled sadly at Gilli. "I understand better than anyone. You can't use magic tomorrow if you use magic to cheat then I will be force to stop you I don't want to though. We are kin you and I" he turned around and left the room"You were right, it is a gift, I will use it to help, who know maybe some day we will meet again Merlin." Merlin smiled at the young sorcerer "I know we will see each other again." They smiled at each other, shook hands and then Gilli was gone.

"Cenred has an immortal army. Father has been captured. Morgouse is trying to kill me so there are no pendragons' left so she can take the throne. I've been forced into exile and Morgana is still missing." Arthur, Merlin and the others were sat around the circular table. Arthur looked around the table. "Did I miss anything out?" "Um, she may or may not have manipulated her sister, your half sister, to take the throne." Arthur thwacked Merlin around the head. "Merlin, we weren't going to mention Morgana's part in this all yet." Gwen started to cry. It was the first time she had realised that Merlin was right, Morgana had chosen Morgouse over Camelot. Merlin went to apologise but Leon interrupted "it is true then? You are not the only Pendragon heir. I hate to be the one to say it but we can't trust Uthur when it comes to Morgana, if we survive this it may be in his best interest we leave Morgana's part in this out if reports." Gwen looked across at the knight, he looked so alien now, his helmet was moulded into the shape of a face he had no hair it still had not grown back since the dragon's attack he limped a little. He had been more direct and brooding ever since his accident. Arthur held Gwen's hand once she had calmed down enough she stood up "Camelot can not fall into the wrong hands, you should all leave as soon as you can. I will remain behind and make bandages. God speed gentlemen." All those around the table bowed to her Leon tilted his head, Gwen having grown up with him around knew he was smiling behind his mask.

Merlin ran down the centre of the room he dived along the floor. The guards weren't expecting him so he just about reached the cup before one of them sliced at him he ignored the pain help up Excalibur and hit the cup off the pedestal. The soldiers all exploded. Morgouse ran in. threw him across the room he stood up she was about to make the killing strike when Gaius shouted out a spell that sent her flying Morgana ran in saw her sister lying dead or dying "Morgana I dot want to hurt you any more. Please you've lost. Its over" Merlin fought to keep himself strong as the girl he had once seen as a friend turned a stone cold glare of hatred his way eyes burning red with malice "it isn't the end. It has just begun!" she screamed and the walls cracked the windows shattered and in a whirl of wind and magic she was gone Merlin took a deep breath grabbed Gaius and supported ran from the room.

"Arthur must die! He isn't what you think he will be just like his father, I can not allow that" Arthur was stirring form having been knocked out. The sorcerer was pointing at Merlin a wall of fire was creeping towards Arthur. "I'm sorry I will not allow Arthur to be harmed!" had Merlin just said that? Yes Arthur found himself wondering what exactly Merlin planned to do. He then got his answer. Merlin's eyes turned gold and with out lifting a finger, he just looked at the fire and it went out then the pointed at the druid and shouted "leave now!" the druid was thrown off his feet across the room, out the window. Arthur felt a shiver down his spine Merlin his servant his friend, his best friend was a sorcerer. "Urgh" Merlin whipped round at the sound of Arthur's voice. He ran over to his friend checked he was indeed regaining consciousness. "Arthur we need to leave, I fear this was a diversion. The king may be in trouble."

"Morgouse used Morgana, I over heard a meeting, sire regrettably as a servant of Camelot I had no choice but to poison Morgana" Merlin was kneeling in front of the king and prince. Arthur muttered something in his fathers ears. "the prince has told me he believes you tell the truth, but for a servant to, poison my ward a lady of Camelot, it is unforgivable. i will show you leniency this one time but if you, ever, mention my daughters name again I will have you hanged, as it is, you are sentenced to three weeks in the dungeons, and two hours a day in the stocks." Merlin willingly went with the guards. Arthur was walking along side his father. The king was still shaken by the near miss of loosing Camelot he had been forced to watch as the immortals destroyed his land and killed his people. Which is why when Arthur slammed him against the wall in the empty hallway the king did not protest. "why father! Why wait till now? Morgana is, was my sister, I should have been told. Instead I worked it out by myself" Uthur muttered something about protecting Arthur, the prince wasn't buying it "lies! You have no idea do you? Had I known I could have ensured she stayed faithful to Camelot had I known. But now, now she has embraced magic. Now she will most likely stop at nothing to remove me and place herself on the throne. You haven't protected me. You have doomed me to inevitable war with my own sister. I understand why you didn't tell me about mum about magic aiding in my birth but this father. I will never forget this," Uthur slumped against the wall. Took a deep breath and forced his face into the calm mask of a king in control.

"Arthur?" Arthur still wasn't used to this, he had just watched as Merlin used his magic to save his life for what felt like the hundredth time. He took a moment before shifting around. "Merlin, I know you are a simpleton but most servants at this moment in time would be helping their master up!" Merlin leant down grabbed his arm and heaved. Arthur looked down to see their arms were connected in the way he shook hands with the knights. He laughed "sire? Are you whimsical in the brainpan? Because I know you're a prat but at this moment on time most monarchs would not be laughing. We're covered in ogre guts." Arthur slapped Merlin on the back before Merlin rather awkwardly said "sire we appear to still be shaking hands" Arthur still relieved at defeating his first ogre pulled Merlin into a manly brotherly hug. "Merlin I just defeated an ogre single handed! Ahah!" The glee in Arthur was clear to hear in his voice. Merlin didn't see the slight grin Arthur had at Merlin's reaction to that sentence.

"Wait you can't go in there" Gwen jumped out the way as guards ran past her towards the new arrival. "I have urgent news for the king and prince, move sirs or I will move you." The young man spoke like a noble he sounded well educated but there was a gravelly edge to his voice and he had raggedy clothes armour and chain-mail which had been new once, a long time ago. The knights of Camelot all charged. The young hedge knight dodged their blades and seamed to pick them out one by one despite the synchronised attack he didn't draw his sword once and didn't seam to be putting much effort into it. But they all fell none to badly injured but distracted from their purpose. He stepped forward bowed and spoke "sires I bring news, it involves you so I thought it best to come. You are in danger."


	2. a knight arives

**four years after her disapearence morganna has still not returned. sir leon did not survive the events of 2x13 un harmed and is now horribly disfigured, arhtur knows about merlin but has chosen to observe his friends actions before condeming him. things have already started to change, after the events of series three (cenrid carried out the schemes of 3x12&3x13 himself) uthur is a fractured man ruthless as ever, self doubt and uncertainty are creaping into his actions. **

**following on form the prolouge. now a hedge knight arives claiming that the king and prince are in danger, but can he be trusted, where has he come from and why is Sir tristain inhumanly skilfull at fighting. **

Chapter one. A knight arrives.

Uthur stared at the young knight. He never had particularly liked hedge knights. Though noble and just they had no king. No loyalty. They went where they were needed.

So it is hardly surprising that he was weary of this latest one. He called himself the forest knight. And he had just taken out 8 of Uthurs best knights. With out drawing his sword. And he had the awful feeling that if this knight had wanted him dead he would have been dead minuets ago. His thoughts were fighting between dread, dislike and curiosity. Curiosity won.

"Sir Knight. Speak your piece and I will consider weather Camelot can aid you"

The forest knight named himself. Tristain of the forest lakes. Though of noble birth his father had accidentally loved a witch. His father had been disowned by Tristan's grand father he trained his son in many forms of combat so that he might one day claim his grandfathers title. Tristain had done the opposite he returned to his grand father who took him in.

Uthur did not like where this was headed. And neither did his son Arthur by looks of it. The young knight, the young man in front of them had magic in him.

Arthur looked to his side. his sometime advisor and servant was studying the young forest knight intently. Arthur observed Merlin's hand. It was ready to channel magic. Arthur hadn't told Merlin that he knew. At first it was shock that stopped him and then curiosity and now it was simple logic. 'Study your allies as closely as your enemy and the fight will always be yours to win.' That's what his father had said.

So here he was. Studying Merlin's actions, and so far. The only time he had noticed Merlin sneaking some magic past people was when he was protecting Arthur. Or Gwenn and sometimes Uthur. No Arthur had decided Merlin was a sign. That magic in the right hands was a force for good and wile Merlin may be rare Arthur truly hoped he was not alone. He made his decision

"Magic is outlawed in these lands. A crime punishable by death and yet you freely admit your mother was a witch. YOU have magic. Why are you here sir?" Arthur looked Tristain in the eye. "Sire my mother as you call her placed a curse on my sister and falsely seduced my father into marriage. I detest magic but I respect it. May I speak freely sire" he asked Uthur. Uthur nodded hesitantly "yes I have magic. But there are certain forms of magic certain creatures that can only be stopped or killed with the use of magic. You ask why I come? why I admit my heritage? Sire I hunt magic the bad kind and I tracked some of it headed this way. M'lord there is an army headed this way and as much as you may detest what I am. You may need me. And I wish to gain some respect and honour. Sire my parents stole my birthright from me I intend to win it back by faithfully serving Camelot as an ally if you will have me." Uthur stared at the young man. This was different, a person of magic offering him help. He noted to himself the fact the man had not tried to kill him, he could have but he hadn't. He was about to ask Arthurs advice when his son spoke.

"Tristain of the Forrest lakes, I shall take you on as one of my knights. But know this I have slain foes more powerful than you. So if this is a trap and a lie. I will cut you down myself." He hoped he hadn't been to blunt. Merlin leant on the back of Arthur's throne and whispered "nice one prat" Arthur tried to hide his grin and managed just.

Tristain bowed his head "M'lord I wish only to serve you." he was about to say something else when Merlin yelped. Arthur turned to his servant. "mer-lin. Now is not the time for you idiocy" Merlin gathered his thoughts and said one word "Morganna"

Uthur looked across at Merlin, with an air of disdain. "What. Did. you. say? You dare mention my wards name!" Merlin knew he should have kept quiet he could sense Arthur tense up slightly. Was it possible Arthur knew what was about to happen?

"Sire. My king. Your ward is no longer your ward. She has sided with her half sister" Merlin noticed Uthur sit up strait and rigid. Oh no, oh no. shut up Merlin he thought to himself but he couldn't stop "her sorceress half sister you knew the risk when you took her in sire. But you are a good man, a man of your word and you promised to look after her and" Uthur slammed his fist in the arm of his throne Merlin jumped back Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "KEEP your servant in line son. It is your responsibility to teach him his place. I have only allowed him to live on the condition he does not let his feud with mor." Tristain coughed to clear his throat and Uthur stopped.

He wasn't accustomed to being interrupted. "Sire I do not wish to interfere but. The prince's servant, advisor? is right. The magic I speak of bares their mark. I'm sorry to tell you but Morganna has abandoned Camelot and turned to magic. She is gathering the druids they intend to take Camelot." Tristain looked Uthur in the eye. He knew from experience that the only time to look a king in the eye was when you were sure of what you had to say and needed him to hear you out.

Arthur saw Gwenn out the corner of his eye she had herd everything and was clearly upset. He touched Merlin's hand and looked at where Gwenn had been. Merlin excused himself and went to find Gwen. Arthur turned to his father. "Father I apologise for Merlin's out burst. He will be punished. However we would be wise to listen to him. As Gaius' assistant he tended to Morganna's ills. He's tended to most of our ills. He knows our moods he probably knows our secrets. If he says Morganna has turned on us and is now trained in magic. He is most likely right. On top of witch his feud as you call it is what saved us, you can not deny that father. Weather intentionally or not Morgana was the vessel for that spell, had he not." Arthur saw his father tense up and realised he had already said too much, instead he looked at the hedge knight. "Tristain you say you agree with Merlin. If you are both right then we will likely need all the knights we can find. Go find the captain of the guards and train with them."

Tristain bowed his head and said as he left "I'll supply a list of trustworthy hedge knights to your captain see if any will help." And with that he was gone.

Uthur slumped back in his throne. This was going to be a long day.

Arthur stood up bowed his head to his father and walked out of the throne room. He needed to find Gwenn and Merlin, things were about to get rough and he decided now was the time to tell Merlin. To tell his manservant that he knew his secret and that it was quite possible Merlin would have to use his magic to save Camelot.

**hope you enjoied reading. this is my first atempt at any substantial fanfiction. coments and reviews are most welcome. after all with out constructive critisisum i'll never improve. i have actually writtain twelve chapters of this already but the updateing may be sporadic. i apologuise in advance for that. **

**also, more forewarning. this is going to be slash. eventually but not merthur, as much as i agree that merlin/arthur would make a wonderful pair. what i really like about the show is the BROTHERly aspects of their relation ship. so i'll hopefully be playing aroudn with that aspect of their relationship in future chapters. also im pretty dyslexic so tis possible some spellign inconsistancys have slipped through the spell check. sorry. next chapter up soon! **


	3. Gwen, Griffins, revelations

**hullo. sorry its taken so long to up date this, to make up for the gap i'll be up loading the next chapter tomorrow, yey! **

**i dont own merlin, if i did gwen would be sucha badass. arthur would understand more, and there would be more knights of the round table. speaking of which, yes there is a sirtristain in the legands no this is not him, it is my own version of him. later on there will be more knights of the round table turning up. they obviously are not oc's but the will be OS (original spin) ok? good. in other news, i suck at old english and wouldn't want to insult your inteligence so spells = _bold italics_**. **only those with magic in the story can understand it. hope you enjoy.**

Gwen, gryfins and revelations.

Gwen stood just out of view. She had seen the newcomer barge past the guards. Had seen him knock them all out, bring them down without even unsheathing his sword. He hadn't even bothered to look at half of them. She would have been impressed but hedge knights were known for their skill. After all if you have trained and fought with knights from several kingdoms then you know how they fight. No. this one was good. Too good. She heard him mention magic. Not a wise thing to do. She saw Uthur sit up straight ensure what to do. No one as far as Gwenn could remember had ever had the nerve to stand in front of the king and admit to having a sorceress mother.

Why was Arthur looking at Merlin like that? At his, his hand. She had seen it before Merlin sometimes held his hand as if he had an invisible ball held in it, she never told him but she'd always had the ridiculous notion that Merlin was a sorcerer.

She heard the young servant yelp and say Morganna's name she moved to hear better,

And wished she hadn't her lady, her friend had finally abandoned her and Camelot. It was too much Gwenn started to walk fast away.

"Gwenn. Gwen. Gwenn. I'm just going to follow you, repeating your name, until you stop you know." Merlin was getting bored of this he needed to make sure she was ok and she was making that difficult. He muttered a weak spell under his breath "_**momentary pause**_." Gwenn stopped walking. "Why did I stop walking?" Gwen turned to look at Merlin. "You decided you wanted some company?" Merlin tried to hide his guilt on having used magic. It didn't work "you just used magic on me didn't you. What did you do?"

Merlin stopped walking they were now at the end of the corridor. He decided to tell the truth. "there is a spell that can see into the truth of things. had you not wanted company you would have continued walking. I'm sorry. It was bad. I shouldn't" she slapped him hard across the face. Glared at him then realised something. As much as she thought she wanted to be alone she really did want a friend around. "so you do magic?"

Merlin rubbed his cheek and nodded not daring to look her in the eye so looking at his feet. "Gwenn shrugged it off. "Well I've been making the knights swords since I was." She collapsed then into Merlin's arms fighting the tears in her eyes "she was so sweet and gentle and good natured why! Why is she trying to kill the king?"

Merlin looked out at the court yard "my mother has always been scared of my power. But she kept me safe loved me. When I got in trouble I was sent to Camelot to work for Gaius. I have had people care for me look after me. Tell me what I do isn't wrong as long as I help people." He pulled Gwenn back so he could look her in the eye "Morganna has grown up with servants and a father who hates magic. She never had anyone tell her she wasn't bad. She blames the king for what she has become. And we must try and show her there's another way." Gwenn was under control again. "there is a battle coming. Arthur seams to think you need protecting. I know for certain that you are a better swordsperson than me, than most. But Arthur would feel better knowing you were safe."

They heard movement behind them so turned. Arthur had been striding up to them but stopped when he saw Gwenn he could tell something was wrong. "Merlin. What did you do?" he asked pointing at his servant. Merlin laughed uncomfortably.

"I uh told Gwenn a joke. It had her in hysterics. I'll tell it to you some time" he broke out that goofy grin and Arthur pushed him to one side. "Gwenevire are you ok?"

Merlin decided not to make the situation worse so he stepped back discreetly.

Gwen smiled "yes. I am now. Merlin told a joke. I was crying at how astoundingly unfunny it was. Don't let him tell you it. It would be a waste of your time" she said the last bit load enough for Merlin to hear and saw his one visible shoulder bob up and down as he tried not to laugh.

Arthur looked at her once more and then whispered something in her ear.

He then turned to Merlin "walk with me." Merlin did as he was told. Now didn't seam the time to antagonise Arthur. They stopped walking and turned into a quiet room.

"your going to hit me round the head for talking back to the king aren't you" Merlin said as he backed away from Arthur. To his surprise Arthur hand did not sweep round in a slap to Merlin's head but rested on the wall next to his head. Merlin gulped. The prince was going to head butt him. Then Arthur looked him in the eye.

"Contrary to popular belief I am not all brawn and no brain. And by popular, I mean your opinion." Merlin forced himself to look his master in the eye. He saw something he hadn't seen before, sadness. "Sire." Arthur didn't give Merlin a chance to finish his sentence. "Merlin I know you are a warlock, a sorcerer. Now it used to be this knowledge would have you hanging. So why haven't you hung? Because at first I was surprised. Then curious. I've been watching you and you know what?" Merlin tried to speak but he had gone even paler than usual.

"I've noticed the only time you have ever tried to sneak magic past me is when my head was about to be lopped off and you sent the axe flying or Gwenn was about to be crushed by rubble and it. It paused. In mid air the rubble paused until she was safe." Merlin was still trying to find his voice. "You saved my father from wedded bliss with a troll." Merlin tried to speak but just managed a rather pathetic squeak. "Then it occurred to me. You didn't fall for the sleeping spell. When you saved my life right when we first met. You were the first to notice what was happening. You didn't fall asleep but that knife." Merlin finally managed words "was too fast" Arthur ignored Merlin's statement. "was too fast even for the quickest runners and you are no way near anything approaching a fast runner. What did you do? I know you used magic."

"I briefly slowed time down and sped it up again" it was Arthur's time to go white. This was the first time Merlin had been straight with him about his magic. "and when we rode out to face the dragon and I _joked_ about the amount of time I've saved your royal behind." Arthur, being Arthur. Regain his composure quicker than Merlin had. "you weren't joking were you." They looked at each other.

Merlin started an apology and Arthur waved it aside. There was an awkward silence. Merlin started looking at his feet and went to leave the room Arthur called to him from the other side of the room "Merlin. If we survive this. I'm making you my adviser. I need an adviser I can trust someone who won't be scared of telling me what they believe my path should be. If you are my advisor. When, when you are my official advisor you will no longer be a servant. You will be my equal." Merlin smiled.

"Your equal? Sire, we both know I'm better than you." As he left the room he felt a tug on his arm and he was sung round into a hug. And heard Arthur mutter "we are _equals_ my friend. Equals." And with that Arthur barged past him out the door where he walked over to Gwenn. Merlin was about to walk off in the other direction when he saw something.

"Griffins! Griffins! Two! Coming in fast!" Merlin yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear. Arthur pushed Gwenn into a room gave her a nod and ran out to meet the griffins. "Merlin. Juice me up." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "do your thing before anyone else arrives. I know griffins are killed by magic." Merlin nodded and started muttering to himself trying to remember the correct spell. He snatched Arthur's sword from the princes hand muttered something and threw it back to the prince as the first griffin swooped low. "Arthur jumped up and thrust the sword upwards. One of the wings was lopped off and the beast slammed into a wall. Merlin was about to point out that the spell was only good for one shot when something swished out of one of the third floor windows.

Tristain soared outwards in thin air. Unsheathing his sword as he landed on the still airborne creature. His sword plunged into the animal's neck killing it swiftly. As it began to spiral downwards its companion jumped up to attack Tristain. But at the last moment Tristain shifted his sword around in his hand and flipped over. The momentum caused the sword to slice all the way down the injured griffin. He landed in a roll and came up standing. His sword had blood on it. Then it glowed red for a couple of seconds and was clean. Arthur thinking his sword was still ablaze with blue fire started to hide it behind his back but Merlin pushed it back to the prince's side. Reassuring him that it was a normal sword again. Arthur jokingly said. "You want to swap?" Tristain looked at him. "Not especially. You couldn't handle it sire. It is my burden." He went to walk off. But Merlin spoke up. "Where did the blood go? What curse is on the sword?"

Tristain looked up as if seeing the young man for the first time. "You have abnormally huge ears." Merlin just stared at him refusing to take the bate. Tristain realised that he wasn't getting out if it that easily. "When a creature or being of magic is killed by the sword. The holder feels its death. A pain brief excruciating pain. For me. As I am of magic and related to its original owner it merely feels like getting punched in the gut by a rock. But if someone such as the prince were to use it. It would feel like a frozen knife slicing the heart in two. Ever time you used it." Merlin shrugged. "Seams an odd curse to place on your own sword. Unless you never intended for magical blood to be spilt by it. This would mean you were expecting to spill other kinds of" Tristain cut him off "if a non magic entity is killed with it I gain all of their strength. Why do you think I never unsheathe it apart from for magical beings?" Merlin shuddered. Arthur had wondered off to make sure Gwenn was ok. She was currently looking at he two dead griffins with a look of horror.

"Merlin. Escort Tristain back to his chambers. Gwenn is in shock I'm taking her to Gaius." Arthur placed a hand on Gwenn's shoulder and walked off making sure she was ok. Merlin watched them leave almost forgetting Tristain was there. "He cares for her." It was a statement not a question. Merlin didn't feel like answering. So he changed the subject. "Your room M'lord." He motioned for Tristain to follow him. Tristain fell into step just behind him. Merlin could tell Tristain was waiting for a response on his statement. Merlin couldn't take it any more. "Gwenn was very close to Morganna though she was her maid Morganna saw her as both a friend and a sister figure." He turned to look at Tristain. "Arthur sees it as his duty to make sure Gwenn is safe. She is his last link to his, um well to his" Tristain cut across Merlin before he could finish.

"She is no longer his sister. She has joined her true family. She has abandoned Camelot. She is a witch and she will kill you all." Merlin knew he should let it go. But he couldn't. "she will try. I am ready to protect my prince. And my king. Are you?" he expected Tristain to explode. Hedge knights weren't known for their patience. He did not expect what did happen. "there's something interesting about you Merlin. You are a servant. Not outwardly intelligent. But you know things don't you. You can see the truth of things. my sister came to Camelot a few of years ago. She was cursed and still"

Merlin froze. Surly it couldn't be? "she was so young. She survived ok until the slavers got her. I tried to free her but I was called to duty, I failed her. But someone here" Merlin could feel a lump in his throat, Tristain continued walking not noticing "some one here helped her hid her protected her" "stop it" "fed her. I think they may even have loved her." "stop it" Merlin repeated, he knew exactly who Tristain was talking about. Tristain did not stop but he was now looking at Merlin. Determined. "they only knew her a few days but they loved her, even knowing what she was." Merlin couldn't take it any more "I tried to save her but. It was to late. I was too late. I tried" he started to cry and Tristain moved closer. "no. you don't understand" I she died in my arms I. I made sure she saw the lake before she died. I only wish she had survived." Tristain was shaking his head.

"no. you didn't fail her. You saved her." Merlin tried to say something. Tristain went on before he could. " the curse my sister was under. Every night she turned into that beast and the only way she could be freed was is someone loved both of her forms. Cared for it." Seeing the look in Merlin's face he stepped forward so they were right in each others faces "you saved her by returning her to the lake. Her cursed body is dead yes, but she was returned to the water" Merlin stepped back hitting his head on the wall. He looked confused so Tristain continued. "my mother was a witch who drew power from the air. Much like you. But my sister drew her power from the water. When you returned her to water to the lake you saved her. She lives on. She is bound to the lake she can never move beyond its shores but she survives." Merlin gulped. For the past year he had been hearing a voice in his head, just he had heard the great dragons. Now he realised who it was. "she is alive" Tristain nodded. "she lives in a lake" Tristain nodded" she knows things now doesn't she." Tristain nodded. Smiled, then started walking again. Merlin fell into step behind him. This changed things. there was someone on his side. Someone powerful on his side. Then they reached tristain's room. He turned round to Merlin as he walked in. "if she has been asking to see you, you should go young warlock." And with that he closed the door. Merlin was left alone in the hall. Things were going from bad to weird. Tomorrow he would go to the lake.


	4. lady lake

**here you go as promised the next chapter. i still don't own Merlin. i own this lovely little story I'm writing for amusement though. i hope you like this chapter. I'm already editing the next one. **

**previously, tristain of the forest came baring news of an army of magic forming to attack Camelot. Arthur decided to stop procrastinating and just tell Merlin he knew about his magic. then there were a couple griffins. and then Merlin was told to take a trip to a certain lack and a certain lady. **

lady of the lake.

Merlin stood by the lakes Shore. He hadn't been here for a wile. He looked at the water with a feeling of sadness. He had loved Freya but he now realised there were things she hadn't told him. She had said that she killed a man in defence and his mother had cursed her, and yet, her brother has said his sister was cursed by their own mother.

"Freya? Um lake lass? Lake Lady? Freya you called to me in my dreams so here I am" he felt rather silly talking to the still waters of the lake. But then the smallest of ripples appeared and Freya appeared. She seamed taller than before and wore a crown of shells her hair was a dark green now the colour of wet moss. And her eyes were the clearest green. She drifted on the water to the shore she didn't leave the water merely stood on top of it.

"You took your time Merlin. I have called to you for a wile now." Merlin took a step back and almost tripped on a twig "Freya, I wasn't sure if you were real. It's not everyday someone you once loved talks to you in your sleep from beyond the" he looked down afraid to look her in the eye. She sensed his conflict so continued on "I'm sorry you're right I should have been more direct. Anyway wait did you say you loved me?" he looked up with a sheepish grin. She continued "my brother was right Camelot is in grave danger. You will need to use magic beyond your current level. Arthur must not die. And you have to be there. Yours and" Merlin finished her sentence for her. "Arthur's destinies are entwined he is destined to be a great king I'm destined to stand by his side. Yes yes yes. It's been said before." Freya laughed. "Ah, well it is still true. I know you have your disagreements. He does not realise it yet. But you are his closest friend."

It was Merlin's time to laugh. "You are aware I'm, merely his servant. Well soon to be advisor but. The mans a complete prat half the time. Most, of the time" "Yes and you're an idiot. A perfect friendship I'd say" Freya smiled innocently and Merlin tried to not laugh at her last remark. Then he changed the subject again "your brother says his mother cursed his sister. So I'm wondering why his sister says she was cursed by a mans mother?" Freya was no longer smiling. She knew this question would come up.

"My uncle. On mothers side. He was a nasty man he attacked me. And I panicked. I was unaware of my powers I lashed out and he died. Father was fond of me. And was usually there to stand between me and mother. But this time he was away. Hunting with Tristain. It was always fathers plan to get my brother to kill our paternal grandfather and take his place" she paused wile collecting her thoughts "when mother cursed me Tristain was so angered he struck father down. He didn't kill him but he swore that he would never forgive our parents. He walked out." she stopped talking and Merlin continued.

"He helped you escape. Then went and lived with the very man he was supposed to hate. At some point he became a hedge knight. Why?" Merlin looked at her for a moment. She looked so powerful. So immortal now. He wondered what merging with the lake had cost her. Everything must be balanced. So what had been given up? Eventually after a few minutes silence, the young lady in the lake spoke. "Our grandfather loves my brother and me. Loved. As much as he cares for my brother my sibling will always remind him of the witch who stole his son. And the son who abandoned him, betrayed him. It was decided. The safest and fairest thing to do was to demote Tristain to the rank of hedge knight. He was stripped of the family name but allowed to keep his knightly status. He wonders the lands and kingdoms now earning back our birthright." Merlin sat down on a log. He didn't even care that it was wet from rain. "So your brother settling in Camelot and warning us of the attack will aid him greatly in regaining your grandfather's trust?" Freya nodded "but he is not there for that reason alone."

Merlin looked down at his feet. "Why else is he here then?"

Freya told him how she had called to her brother as she had to him. And that she had told her brother to ally himself with Camelot. Because, she felt, it was important that Prince Arthur and Merlin had someone strong and magic on their side. Merlin was taking it all in when she finished "times are dire. But you must tell him. You must tell the king what and who you are. He needs to know that not all magic is bad." Merlin stood up so quickly he nearly slipped on the mud. His eyes went gold instinctively and the mud became solid and firm. "What! Tell Uthur? Are you insane! You've been out of the loop a wile sweet-pea. Uthur still very much decapitates, hangs and burns anyone even mixing herbs in a weird way. Gaius and I only survive because he is the court physician and I his apprentice!"

Freya considered his words. Then spoke "my dear sweet Merlin I am more in the loop than you could imagine I hear every thought of every animal that enters this forest they hear the villagers talk who hear the palace denizens talk. And not just in this kingdom. I could tell you what Odin had for breakfast and what Cenred plans to hunt for next." Merlin took a couple steps back. "So when. Young sorcerer I say you must tell the king I mean, you. Must. Tell. The. King. Understood?" Merlin nodded. "I know it is dangerous but you have Arthur's trust and my brother's respect. They are two powerful things to hold." She took a moment to calm herself and walked out if the water. Merlin went to push her back to the safety of the water. But she held out a hand to stop him. "I may step on the beaches and the grassy banks of the lake but can walk no further. I am safe here."

Merlin walked forward and hugged her. It was an awkward hug. She was sodden and he was fairly certain she was now a nature spirit a guardian of knowledge. He didn't think it was proper to hung such a being. He'd never hugged the dragon. So he stood back a respectful distance away. Up-close she looked even more powerful and regal than she had before. "I'm sorry you are right. You survived death you are bound to know a thing or two." This remark earned him a smile. "Uthur is a good man but untrusting. You must lay it out clearly for him to see that you mean him no harm." She took his hand "you defeated nimueh and Cornelius cigen. You are truly powerful. Do not hold back. Show him your strength, not your rage. Show him your force but not your fury. Arthur is destined for greatness but he can not do it with out your help."

Merlin nodded sensing that things were wrapping up. He was right. "I have said my piece. If ever you need advice or council come to me and I will help. You showed me love and mercy and saved me. I am forever in your debt and grateful." This time she hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Don't hurt my brother. Let him down nicely" and then she turned into water and slipped back into the lake. Merlin looked back into the forest towards Camelot. Haunted by the task the lake lady had set and concerned by her last whispered remark.

**comment and review? next time conversations between knights. **


	5. conversations

Part 4.

Arthur wasn't sure what to make of the new hedge knight. Tristain seamed to be a decent enough guy, but Arthur wasn't particularly comfortable with how easily he was keeping up with the other knights. Sir Leon lent across to speak .to the prince. "Sire, it would appear that year of solitary training have giving him focus that enables great physical ability." He hesitated. "However. It would also appear that he has been left with an astounding lack of social skills. He can hold a polite conversation when needed." "But?" "Well my lord. He tends to be brutally honest with out thinking it through. Earlier he asked why I wear a mask he wondered allowed if my burns had left me horrifically disfigured" Arthur tried to stifle a laugh " he went on to ask if my face was blistered and pustule" this time Arthur did laugh.

"I'm sorry sir Leon I should not have laughed. How are the scars?" Arthur still felt guilty. Had he not been so caught up in the moment he would have checked to see if any of his brave knights had survived. As it was. Only sir Leon had survived. But at a price. His armour had been melted into his skin in places and his face had been left burnt and scared. He was pulled out of his musings by Sir Leon "the scars are fine. And Gaius has said that the last of the armour is now out of my chest and back." his voice was muffled by his mask but Arthur had grown accustomed to it by now as had the rest of the knights.

"Sire. How bad is it? The battle ahead, we have never had to fight an entire army of magic. That has not been done before" though he couldn't see his companions face he had known him long enough to tell when he was dutifully keeping quiet. "Sir Leon there's more. Speak" Sir Leon tilted his head and removed a piece of parchment from his glove. "Sire. This is the list of trust worthy hedge knights. The list Tristain made." Arthur nodded. Waited for Leon to continue. "Sir. Among the names." He paused "among the names is one Sir Lancelot." Arthur laughed. "Sir with all due respect I fail to see what is amusing. Was Lancelot not the imposter who forged papers and cheated his way into being a knight?" Arthur laughed even louder. Leon waited patiently for his prince to regain his composure. Arthur seamed more at ease these days.

"Leon. _Sir _Leon, an army of magic is headed towards us. We are probably going to die, and the magic wielding hedge knight, who we are trusting because if he'd wanted us dead we'd be dead. Has suggested a man who faked his papers so he could cheat his way into being a knight only to take down a gryphon." Arthur waited for Leon to get the joke. "Sir Leon. It's beginning to feel like maybe. Just maybe. At this rate there won't be any nobles left to train as knights. And we may very well need to look else where to fill our ranks." Leon was still looking nonplussed. "Who better to be our first new recruits than a wizard who refuses to use magic and a peasant who can take down griffins and is truly a great swordsman." He held his hand up motioning that their talk was over and started off on the rest of his rounds. Leon smiled beneath his mask. The prince he thought may have a point, a radical one but a point none the less.

Tristain was holding back. He would have been putting full effort in but his mind was else where. He had nothing but distrust and hatred for those with magic. For it had cursed his sister and corrupted him. He was under no illusions that he was a difficult person to be around some times. But when your mother curses her own daughter and dies trying to kill you. You're going to have scars. His father had believed Tristain grandfather to be behind the attack and as such trained his son in hiding.

Freya had been abandoned. Left to believe her family were all dead. It wasn't till years later that Tristain found her and took her to the druids. They helped her for a wile and he believed her safe. So had gone off on a deadly mission of course that's when she had been captured. So this is what troubled him. The young prince's servant and friend Merlin. Was among the most powerful sorcerers he had ever come across. He hadn't witnessed any magic. But the mere presence of it in Merlin was over powering. So why did he trust Merlin? Why was there no hatred towards the young man? These thoughts troubled him as well as the memory of what his sister had said to him by the lake, 'Arthur and Merlin must have balance. Are you prepared' prepared for what he wondered.


	6. healing wounds and confrontations

**chapter five. it is longer than the previous one. i still don't own Merlin or any of its characters, i am still just writing for to fun of it. this is the chapter where things start to change, i hope you like where its headed, also yes. several characters are OOC but that's because this is how i see everything changing i hope i have managed to keep the core essence of the characters I'm altering for the purpose of the story. enjoy.**

healing of wounds, confrontations

Merlin was pacing around his room when he heard a yell from the other room. So he went to look what was happening. When he entered he saw Gaius standing over a topless mask less Sir Leon. Merlin quickly altered his expression and took a step further in. clearing his throat so they knew he was there. Sir Leon quickly reached for his mask before Merlin placed his hand gently over the mask preventing him.

"Sir Leon, your scars are looking better. And I'm assuming the yell I heard earlier was a bit of chain mail being removed? Sir. How do you expect Gaius and I to help sooth the burns and scars if you put your mask on over them?" sir Leon went to speak but Merlin continued before he could interrupt "yes as the princes manservant I have no right to say any of this but" this time sir Leon managed to interject.

"Merlin. I know. I know your Gaius's apprentice and protégé. I know you have some skill when it comes to physic. But I just feel more comfortable with the mask on."

Gaius handed Merlin a salve "my apprentice has a point M'lord. The skin needs to breath having it behind that mask all the time is detrimental to your health. Merlin what are you standing around for ally the salve" Merlin awkwardly shuffled towards the knight knowing neither he nor the knight enjoyed these sessions the salve smelt horrid at first the lavender and honey scents only coming through after. It was also rather gloopy.

Leon held back a laugh as Merlin grimaced at the gooey brown unction he now had on his hand "try and relax" Leon took the advice. "And don't breath to deeply until its smelling less putrid" the knight just held onto his cool exterior as he tried not to laugh at the young mans uttered advice. "I shall try Merlin"

As Merlin was finishing up applying the remedy to the knights torso and back the knight whispered to him "I hear Arthur intends to make you his adviser? Is it true?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't known others knew of the princes intentions. It was indeed true that Arthur intended on giving Merlin a promotion of sorts. He would still be Arthur's servant but he would also be privy to all royal affairs and would be tasked on keeping the prince on the right track and safe. He nodded at Sir Leon. Fearing that to say it out loud may make what he was planning all the harder. He knew that Arthur knew about his magic and trusted him but Merlin needed to prove that not all sorcerers were bad. The only way to do this was to prove to the king that he was on the king's side.

Gaius was clearing up afterwards when he noticed Merlin's mood.

"Merlin what is wrong with you today?" Merlin looked up from the book he had been reading. The Spell book, he had been reading. "You've not said a word since Leon left. I know you feel guilty for not confronting the dragon earlier. But it was not your" Merlin stood up and cast the book aside.

"I have defeated several powerful creatures and beings of magic. But to protect my secret I allowed the dragon to maim 11 knights and reduce Sir Leon to a shell of his former self. I could heal him of all his wounds. I could heal him. With magic. But instead. I have to rub gloopy gloop on him and hope it heals him eventually. I, I just wish things were different. I wish I could help more." Merlin turned away sure that the sympathetic look Gaius would be wearing would set him off. So he gathered his things and made his way to his master's quarters.

"Merlin you better have a good excuse for being" merlin's eyes went gold and the bed made itself and Arthur's boots formed an orderly line waiting to be polished. "Late. So all this time you could do that?" Merlin looked up at Arthur. Nodded. "Yet another reason why magic should be allowed I feel. Means you can do more chores.

"Sire I need an audience with the king." Arthur, who ha been turning to go swung round so fast he knocked the water jug off his desk. Again Merlin's eyes flashed the brightest gold and the jug righted itself. "You ask why I was late. I was helping Gaius tend to Sir Leon. I am the last dragonlord. As my father was before me. Yet so scared of my magic being revealed that I held back. Those knights died because I couldn't use magic. It is my fault. Your father needs to know that there are those of us with magic who mean him no harm. His vendetta against my kind is harming him just as much as it is the sorcerers" Arthur looked across at the boots polishing themselves.

"Sir Leon. If allowed to use magic, could you heal him?" Merlin nodded. "This is a dangerous move you are making. You could die." Merlin nodded. "You are certain this is the path you wish to take?" Merlin nodded. "This will change everything. Forever. You do realise that don't you?"

"Arthur. You were born of magic. That much is true. That your mother's life was the price? Than tit was known? That was untrue. Magic is about balance. To give life one must betaken. But it is impossible to know which life will end" Merlin looked across at Arthur who was part way between raging with fury or crying. "Sir. The evil that sorcerers do now. It all goes back to that time. If I can prove to your father he is slightly wrong that there are sorcerers on his side. Then perhaps, perhaps the world can change for the better." Arthur was looking at Merlin.

"You do a good job at hiding your wisdom but its definitely there. Are you ready?" Merlin straightened up, looked directly at Arthur, took a deep breath and signalled that he was ready. The two of them left the room and headed for the council chambers where Uthur would be. "Be firm not stubborn. Be calm but not relaxed." Merlin turned the corner and walked right into Tristain. They both tripped and landed on the floor entangled. "Sorry sire I did not realise you were approaching. Is your servant harmed. Are you harmed?" Merlin was getting up now. Arthur answered "my Adviser is fine. We have urgent business with the king so join us or leave" Tristain fell into step behind them.

They entered the chambers together Merlin in the middle flanked by Arthur on the right and Tristain on the left. Uthur had been talking to his knights. Including Sir Leon. "What is the meaning of this! Answer me!" Arthur was taken back by the force of his father's anger. Merlin however was not. "No sire you answer me!" his eyes glowed gold and a wake of air slammed into the king sitting him back down. "Since I arrived in Camelot how many beings and beasts of magic have your son faced and survived?" Uthur went to answer, "Many M'lord. All of them he defeated with me looking out for him. I am a faithful servant to Camelot and its king. I would die if it meant your son could live. I am a sorcerer." Uthur was up with his sword drawn instantly. As were all of the knights. Tristain and Arthur stepped up beside Merlin.

"Afancs, plagues, griffins, many more. NIMUEH! SIGON! I have defeated all. Or made it so your son can." The knights attacked as one. **_"hault"_** they all hit an invisible wall unable to move forward. "it is your belief that magic is evil to the core by definition it is evil? That is not so. Allow me to live and I shall prove it" Merlin leaned across to Arthur and whispered "be ready to catch me." Before Arthur could ask what he meant.

Merlin stepped forward placing one hand to sir Leon's head and another to the knights' chest. He then began chanting an old spell from century's ago. He opened his eyes and a gold mist seeped through the knight's armour and mask. Suddenly Merlin started to convulse and spasm Arthur yelled out. And grabbed the falling Merlin. The knights stared in astonishment as sir Leon's top half of armour melted away. Revealing an un-injured chest and then the mask fell to the floor and sir Leon's healthy unburnt un-scared face was revealed. Merlin had kept his word he had healed the knight. Uthur was furious by this point. Seeing the unconscious sorcerer he made his move, he leaped forward sword in hand aiming for the mans heart. But a glowing sword stopped him he looked up eyes full of rage to see Tristain standing with his sword draw to deflect any attacks. "WITCHSPAWN SCUM YOU WOULD PROTECT THIS HEATHEN!" the force of his father's words woke Arthur from his daze.

"sire. Father. Merlin has served me well had he wanted to kill me. Or you he could have. Right now. He could have fought back killed you but he didn't he chose to heal one of your best knights." He could see his father about ready to take a swing at him. But then sir Leon stepped forward "your son speaks sense M'lord listen to him. You married a troll; it was Merlin who defeated her. "Uthur took a swing at Merlin who simply looked at the sword and sent it flying across the room. "Uthur pendragon you have wronged my kind to long! I am willing to stand by your side protect you and Camelot! But you must trust in me!" Uthur went to say something but Merlin was far to pissed off to care about proper conduct so continued. "there is only one person in all the lands capable of taming dragons. I Merlin son of ballinor am the LAST dragon lord! Think hard before you strike me down for when I die there will be no protection against the wrath of the dragon."

Uthur was struck by the full force the magnitude of what had just been said "my son dealt that dragon a fatal blow. You, you had no part in" he collapsed into his throne Arthur stepped forward "father I dealt it a potentially fatal blow. I saw merlin calm the dragon he banished it from these lands. He is the last of his kind." Uthur reared up and thrust his sword at Merlin instead of backing away. Merlin stepped forward into the swords path. Arthur cried out and went to merlins' side. The knights unsure what to do stepped back. Uthur was shouting at Arthur telling him to leave the wretch. Arthur was yelling for someone to fetch Gaius. Everything was chaos. And then the words that changed the land were spoken.

"leave him! He is a mere servant!" Uthur spat out. "he is my closest friend and advisor! He would die for me! For Camelot! And if anyone wishes to harm him they will answer to ME!" silence fell in the room the princes life was the highest form of debt and protection. short of disowning his only heir and son, there was nothing Uthur could do. Arthur waited for his father to calm down before whispering in his fathers ear. "your vendetta against magic has brought nothing but pain and suffering to this land. I understand and respect your reasons. But too many have died, the dragons quarrel was with you, not Camelot, nimueh quarrel was with you not Camelot. It is all on you father. Merlin is a good man a good soul and I trust him with my life. I suggest you do the same"

Arthur motioned for the knights to carry Merlin out. As he reached the door he turned back to make sure the king was ok. When he left he noticed Tristain moving away having just kissed merlins' forehead. He was muttering an ancient prayer.

**so? what do you think? was it horendous? or great? i'm enjoying writing this i just hope you are enjoying reading it. and yeah. merlin is a man of honour so of course he threw himself on a sword. but con't worry i'm sure the idiot will find a way to heal. hopefully :D**

**next chapter will be up at some point later this week,**


	7. healing magic

**chapter six. last chapter Merlin got stabbed so is kind out if it at the start. in this chapter he decides to perform an experiment. its something I've been wondering. "for a life to be given, one must be taken" we all assume it means a human life, a soul. but i was thinking. Merlin is different could he use plants? because plants and animals are living things, they eat, they grow, they get sick, they die. could you take the life of plants instead of a human life? lets see shall we. oh i still don't own any of this, apart from tristain who is my one original take on an existing character(not Isolde Tristan the other one, there were three i think) oh and "**_thoughts/memories" "**spells/enchantments" **_

magical healing of a sort.

Gaius leaned over and checked Merlin's wound. "You stupid boy. It doesn't matter how many times I tell you not to get yourself stabbed, or sliced, or mauled, you always find a way. You're lucky I haven't told your mother yet." He turned his head and called to the other side of his chamber. Tristain was sitting on the steps up to merlin's room polishing his sword distractedly. "Sir Tristain could you please put that away. I am in no mood to see any swords right now" Tristain looked up coming out of his daze,"Sorry Gaius, is there anything I can help you with?" Gaius sighed and looked down as he removed the last of the bandages. "You could fetch me those fresh bandages." Tristain did as he was told coming across the room to merlin's side. "He protected my sister when she came." Gaius continued his work. "Because of him, she was saved from the curse that plagued her. She asked me to protect him. I failed I'm sorry" Gaius smiled.

"He is not gone yet. Did you know he once was severely poisoned on the verge of death? Yet still managed to conjure magic to aid Arthur in his search for the cure?" Tristain smiled. He was now surer than ever that his sister had been right. Merlin and Arthur needed each other. To achieve their full potential. He was also sure that he needed to be there to ensure they both survived long enough. He was about to tell Gaius about his sisters warning when Gwen entered with fresh water from the well."How is he? Has there been any change?" she took a cloth dipped it in the cool water and placed it on merlin's forehead. She looked across at Tristain. "Forgive me M'lord I did not realise you were here. Is there" Tristain got up from his chair."Not at all Gwen. It is I who should apologise; a true gentleman would let the lady sit."

Gwen smiled "sir I am no lady" Tristain waited up till she was seated to speak. "You are not a lady, yet. You were more than a maid to the lady Morgana, you were her confidante, friend and sister. With Merlin, with Merlin being allowed to live free, I think we are on the eve of great change. You have a dignity about you that is unwavering. It is what made Merlin your friend and Arthur love you." He began walking out the room satisfied Merlin was properly looked after. He turned round and bowed to Gwen. "Farewell Milady." He nodded to Gaius and left.

"Gwen was staring at Gaius, hoping to see his reaction to Tristain's statement that Arthur loved her. Instead all she saw was the back of his head, bobbing up and down. And then laughter. "Gaius? Why are you laughing?" Gaius just about managed to point at Gwen then towards the castle then back to Gwen between his laughter. Gwen was about to ask him to clarify when Merlin's weak voice was heard. "You Arthur, bad at secrets. Uthur doesn't know though" then silence. Gwen and Gaius both ran over to Merlin's side he looked worse rather than better but his eyes were partly open and his mouth was tiring to smile.

Gaius started checking Merlin's vital signs, wile Gwen tried to keep Merlin conscious. Merlin swatted the fussing hands away. When he next spoke it was more determined. "Gaius I can heal myself, I just need something to take the strain. Find me a plant or take me to a tree." Gwen looked questioningly at her friend. "Arthur's mother died so that he would be born. A life for life. It is the same with this. If I am to heal myself, I need to be away from others and near something that can die and be reborn." Gaius started to tell Merlin that he was in no state to be moved but Gwen took Merlin's arm and draped him around her shoulder."Merlin I'm going to take you into the woods but please let a knight accompany you. Healing yourself will be useless if you get mauled by a boar or wilderin!"Merlin nodded getting weaker by the second. Gwen and Gaius carried him out of the chambers.

* * *

Tristain was just approaching Arthur when he felt a slamming pain in his head. He fell against the wall. As he did this Arthur ran forward. One look at Tristain'sface told him everything he needed to know, magic was in pain, merlin was in pain. "Tristain Merlin needs you. Go! I must go and talk to father. If he has killed the last dragon lord Camelot is truly doomed." He swung his cape round his shoulder and stormed down the corridor. Tristain walked to the window and jumped out.

Gwen heard something over head and looked up in time to see Tristain do a flip of the wall and land crouching in front of her and Gaius. He took Merlin from then cradling the warlock in his arms, and walked out into the Forrest. Gwen looked at Gaius. "Arthur and I may not be good at keeping our secret. I just hope Tristain hides his secret better"Gaius didn't need to ask. He had seen the kindness and gentleness in tristain's expression.

* * *

Merlin woke up from a dream to find himself propped up against a tree. Tristain was leaning against a neighbouring tree. Watching Merlin. "M'lord! You must leave its not safe!" Merlin tried to get up but Tristan laid a firm hand on the young sorcerers shoulder, this was enough to stop Merlin. "It's Tristain, my name. I am not your lord. I just happen to be a knight. I know woodlands better than most. Hedge knights are called such for a reason M'lord, Merlin" Tristain looked to see if the young man had noticed his slip up he decided to keep talking. "I know that this tree is resilient and stands a good chance of survival, if you place your pain and hurt on it. I also know that I can stand over there at a safe distance and still see you if you need protecting."

"how do you know, how do you know the tree won't break into a million pieces and stab me in the head, how do you know what 'a safe distance' is how do you know some boars not going to randomly come and kill me how do you" Merlin's rant was cut off by Tristain planting a gentle kiss on his lips. When he pulled away from Merlin he saw the confusion on the other mans face. "Anyone ever told you, you talk too much? No? Well you do. Now I'll be over there. Do your magic thing."

* * *

Tristain walked over to a tree 100meters from Merlin and sat at its base. He could see Merlin muttering something, then the tree and Merlin started glowing, Tristain felt a burning at his side and noticed his blade was reacting to the high levels of magic around it. He traced a pattern across the scabbard and muttered an incantation his sister had once taught him. The weapon stopped glowing. "You really are a most curious object." He muttered to himself. He looked up and noticed the leaves on the lower branches start to wither. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he were to get too close.

* * *

Merlin was focusing in his wound and the blood lost. His head was in agony from the pain but he kept his focus. He'd never been so glad about finding the healing/transfer incantation in that book. "**_Lend me your strength, borrow my woe_**." He kept repeating inside his head. He knew the spell was for healing for minor cuts and severe bruising but instinct told him he could do it. He had after all performed a variation of it on Sir Leon. "Stay focused" he told himself annoyed that he had let his mind wonder. Shaken by his lack of resolve he placed more effort into reducing the wound.

* * *

Tristain had been sitting in the same place for five hours when the sun began to set. He drew a dried sprig of grass from his pocket and struck it against his scabbard. The fire was instant. His travels and time in the woods had taught him what lit well, and more importantly what lit fast. He had set up a ring of small fires with Merlin at the centre. He hadn't lit them all but had laid dried roots and moss that would light fast but not for long. He decided that would be enough to distract anything coming for Merlin as long as he kept an eye on the fires. He removed one of his throwing knifes and started on carving something. The tree Merlin lay against had mostly withered by now and the ones around I were showing the first signs. He dreaded to think how much damage Uthurs blade had done. And was reminded of what the lady in the lake, what his former sister had said.

"_Uthur is a wise king not without mercy and there is much you could learn forms him, but he can't be altered, he detests magic, sees it as evil and that causes his Normal clarity to be fogged. Do not judge a man by his weakness. Judge by his strength and those he trusts_." His sister had always been smart. This is why what happened to her. The curse was such a cruel fate. He had taken her sage advice, he had observed that Uthur trusted very few people but those he trusted such as Sir Leon. Were good, solid, honourable people. He noticed Merlin shift. But the young sorcerer settled again.

* * *

Merlin was starting to feel the pain leave and the wound seal up. However these things are never comfortable. At least he assumed they weren't this was after all the first time he'd had a sword pierce his lung and cause major blood loss. He shifted to get a less awkward position and settled back into his trance. As he shifted position he noticed he hadn't been attacked by any beasts so either Tristain was doing as he had said he would or the young hedge knight had been wrong and there was no danger.

* * *

When morning came Tristain carefully put out the fires and looked up to see how much damage had been caused by Merlin's healing. Twelve trees had been reduced to deadwood a further 18 were in a withered state but still alive. Merlin by the looks of it was completely healed. The young man was asleep but breathing steadily. Tristain walked towards him and sat himself down next to Merlin and waited.

* * *

Merlin stirred from his stupor to find Tristain sitting with his back to him carving something. "um wur ou doin?" Tristain turned round to face him, Merlin tried speech again "what you doing are, wait. What are you doing. Yes let's stick with" Tristain lent across and kissed Merlin on the cheek, Merlin shut up. "you know you really must stop doing that" Tristain laughed held up his hand which had a carved wooden dagger in it.

"it's a dagger, and I find it's the easiest way to stop you yammering. You yammer, twitter, bumble and babble. A lot. Did you know that?" Merlin just stared at Tristainwith a confused look, Tristain realised he hadn't been clear if he wasstill talking about the dagger. "ooho! The kissing. I find the kissing is the easiest way to stop you talking. Not the uh the dagger." Merlin just continued to stare "though you can, uh, you can talk any time you want to now, now you had a…" Merlin lent across and kissed Tristain's forehead. This time it was Tristain who was left speechless.

"ah yes. I see what you mean about halting speech, and I don't mind the kissing, it would just be nice to have a little warning. Also. Considering I just got stabbed for being magic I think it's a little soon to be stabbed for kissing other men. So no kissing" Tristain handed Merlin the newly carved dagger and stood up "right well then we best get back to Camelot." Merlin tried to stand up, wobbled on his feet and fell over.

Tristain picked him up placed him on his back and stared walking towards Camelot. "I can walk" "no you can't" "I can walk" "ok stand up take a step" Merlin did as suggested and fell face first in the mud. "I can walk he says. Pah. So are you going to be a good little warlock?" Merlin looked up at Tristain and beamed the hugest smile "you realise that's a contradiction in terms? Warlock means 'oath breaker' so if I say I'm going to be a good little warlock I'm, am I covered in mud?" Tristain laughed at Merlin's tangent and proceeded to remove his tunic shirt from under his armoured chest plate. Merlin removed his top, pausing to notice the faint scar that was the only hint he had recently had a sword piercing all the way through his torso. He then put tristain's top on and held out his hands "I'm ready for my lift now Mr Tristain of the forest sir"

**hah OK confession time. for a gay fan-boy I'm awful at writing slash. which is why it will remain pretty subtle and mild. the rating of the story comes more from the probably gore and blood and stuff in later chapters. well i suppose Merlin also got stabbed and stuff last chapter, anyway. i hope you like the chapter and it wasn't to jarring Whit the POV switching. i feel i should warn you that some of these chapters may have odd structures, its because I'm a writer, and i am useing this to test new styles sometimes. and now i'm just rambling on sorry about that. i think i got all the spelling mistakes but some may have escaped i apologuise. next chapter i hope to have up in the next few days. **


	8. the return, gwen is called

**hullo,this is my next chapter. because well it is. i still don't own Merlin, much as I'd like to i don't. this is quite a slow building story, but things will get more epic, I've just started writing the war. which is fun and a little gory in places :D i like gore. but for now its the build up o war the months and weeks leading up to it, after all how to you prepare for war when the enemy could make their first strike at any point. hope you like this chapter, bonus points to the people who notice the Gawain reference towards the end of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

the return.

Arthur was waiting on the castle keep looking out for Merlin's return. Gwen was standing next to him with Gaius holding her hand to comfort her. All three were waiting to see if Merlin had managed to heal himself. "how long will it take him?" was All Arthur could say. Gaius spoke to no one in particular. "he healed sir Leon. But I've never heard of anyone healing themselves, especially from such a severe wound and without harming another human." Arthur was surprised at how worried he was for the idiot. It seamed only yesterday he had thought Merlin as nothing more than an incompetent fool but now, though he hated to admit it, he considered Merlin a close friend and someone who, in time, could even be considered a brother figure.

"you must not be angry at your father. Given his history with magic, this was always going to be among the better results." Arthur turned to Gwen and was about to agree with her when Gaius spoke. "They're back. Merlin and Tristain are back" they all noticed the weak looking Merlin clinging on to sir Tristain. And all three of them ran to meet them. Arthur couldn't help noticing how fast Gaius could still run.

* * *

"Tristain what happened? How is he? how are you Merlin" Gaius started examining Merlin for any side effect to his use of so much magic. Tristain was going to say something but Merlin got there first. "oh I'm dandy." Gaius raised his eyebrow. Tristain continued where Merlin left off. "well he's dandy apart from the being stabbed, the blood loss, the not eating for two days and the several dead trees he's left back in the woods. So I'm no physician but I think he probably needs rest and food back at his quarters" Gaius nodded and started walking toward his and Merlin's home, Gwen took Merlin's hand and Arthur helped Tristain support Merlin.

* * *

It had been two days since his return and he'd had no escape from Gwen's fussing Arthur's pacing and gaius's lecturing. He hadn't seen Tristain since. He decided the young knight was probably off training "Arthur shouldn't you be at knight training?" Arthur paused his pacing long enough to look across at Merlin unconvinced of his adviser's bravado. "oh I'm not sure that's a good idea, father is still pretty worked up over your whole, 'I'm a sorcerer and dragonlord and I can destroy you or save you' speech"

Gwen started plumping Merlin's pillow he batted her hand away "Gwen the pillow is as plumped as its going to get, I'm really feeling better now and we all have more important things to be doing" Gwen and Arthur both started to talk but Merlin stood up and spoke before they could "Arthur, as your adviser, I suggest you get as much training in as possible you are going to need it. Gwenevire thank you for your aid and care old friend but you too must go help prepare for war. We have no idea when Morgouse will attack but we know it will be brutal and hard. Yeah ok so using that much magic may have taken a lot out of me but I can manage fine."

Tristain who was now leaning against the door frame spoke, making everyone on the room to jump a little, except Arthur who had herd him arrive. "Well then that's settled. Arthur will return to training with me, Gwen shall go prepare the bandages and ramparts with the other maids. And Merlin will stay here and aid Gaius in preparing the medicine. Great!" before anyone could object Tristain stepped in front of Arthur, who had been approaching Merlin, causing him to change course out the door. as he turned round to go back in Tristain ushered him out, waved merrily at Merlin and saluted to the others. As the door closed he was heard saying "this way sire" grinning at the fearlessness of the knight Merlin turned to look at the others in the room.

Gwen was beginning to tear up and Gaius was looking out the window muttering to himself. Merlin walked slowly over to where Gwen was sitting and put an arm round her pulling her closer "Gwen its OK. Uthur is mad at me and prince prat of pratania" Gwen sniffed but smiled "not you, Morgana loved you like a sister so while she may have abandoned us all, I highly doubt she would let any harm come to you. So as long as you..." Gwen turned to look at him, fire in her eyes and expression set neutral when she spoke it was quiet but each word held the force of a shout. "I will not scurry away and hide from the enemy, that, that ungrateful brat has allowed herself to become like Uthur, I'll never full forgive him for killing my father but everyone knows of his paranoia and psychosis when it comes to magic. But Morgana she's just, she's just let hatred take over. No if anybody attacks Camelot they attack all of us and I will use anything I can get hold on to beat them down" Merlin smiled. And went to say something else when Gaius suddenly shouted, "john's wart!" and ran out of the room.

Gwen laughed and looked across at Merlin who simply answered "St johns wart, I guess he was thinking what herbs he'd need for poultices and medicine" seeing that she was still a little low Merlin picked up a leaf and whispered a spell, the leaf rolled up and turned into a daisy" Gwen punched him softly on his arm "your supposed to be reserving your magic in case the sisters and their army attack." Merlin looked away and Gwen realised he was hiding something. "what aren't you telling us Merlin?" before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Sir Leon appeared at the door and simply said "Gwen the king wishes to see you in the council chambers." Merlin had winced at the mention of the king, Leon noticing smiled at him reassuringly. Gwen stood up and was surprised when Leon took her arm not in a vicious way but how a gentleman escorts a lady. Merlin was left alone in the physician's quarters wondering what was going on.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed that chapter, what will happen to Gwen mwahahahahahahahargh! actually its probably pretty obvious. lets just say something people have said in the past will happen, but with my own spin. **


	9. of kings and maids

**quite a short chapter. but when i tried to make it longer it just didn't work as well. i hope you all like it despite the shortness. also I'm starting to notice that i tend to be posting new chapters on Sundays. so its less sporadic than i thought it would be in terns of up dating. but still it may bee earlier or later. this is pretty much Gwen's chapter. i know not everyone likes her, but i kinda do. hence why what happens this chapter happens. i still don't own Merlin. I'm just playing with the characters for amusement and adding in my own versions of existing characters in the mythology. read on and um enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

of kings and maids

As Gwen approached the council chambers she was getting more and more confused. Servants she passed would smile and pat her on the back, soldiers would stand to attention or bow. When the doors were opened the first thing Gwen noticed was that Uthur was not the only king in the room, and on seeing her, Uthur smiled fondly and beckoned her and sir Leon over to the where he stood. "Sir Leon, you found her good, good. Come here Guinevere." She moved over to stand in front of both kings curtsying.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you have been called here," she nodded having lost the ability to speak. Luckily the other king spoke up at that point "I had been wondering that myself Uthur. Why have you called me and this girl here?" Uthur sat down and motioned for the other two to sit down Leon who had been trying to make a subtle exit was beckoned over to the table as well. "in these past few days, few weeks much of what I know and much of what I believe has been called into question. My son is nearly ready to be king, I have no doubt that if I were to die today he would be a great leader. I have come to realise that much of that is down to his friend ship with Merlin. There are aspects of that boy I despise" Gwen looked down hearing the venom in Uthurs words when speaking of Merlin "but that his ease of character and wisdom, when it comes to my son are his saving grace, I realise now, given the situation. That it was Morgana who instigated the ruse that forced your feelings for my son into the open Gwen. That she would do something so unjust and unfair to one she saw as a sister sickens me." He looked across at the other king now "and this is where you come in. My son had no quarrel with your son but entered that duel anyway Odin" again Gwen looked up finally recognising the other king.

"Why are you bringing this up now Uthur? I have repented for sending that assassin" Uthur smiled "Odin. My son took your Childs life and I took Gwen's fathers. As I said Gwen was like a sister to Morganna not many know that Morganna was in actual fact my daughter. My son Arthur knows about it, Merlin has confirmed it to him, my son loves this girl sitting here. So here is why I have called you both here" Gwen reached across and took uthurs hand. An act forbidden to all, but sensing what was coming she took the risk. "it is improper for a prince to court and marry a commoner, but having known Gwen since childhood I can vouch for her dignity and grace. As a peace offering, I request that you accept Gwen as your ward and take her into your care so that she may" he was cut off by Odin standing up and pointing at Gwen "You! Did you know about this girl. What are your"

Gwen realising what was happening and knowing Odin's reputation stood up as well and brazenly pointed back at him "you dare speak to me that way sire! Do I look like I knew this would happen. I love prince Arthur but I have always been more than happy to let him marry another, one of noble birth. I have always known it is not my place to presume he would grow old a bachelor." Uthur hid a smile behind his hand as Gwen continued her rant "now I would be honoured to have a place in you house, and I know that Arthur regrets what happened to your son. Now if you can not be civil I shall take my leave," she paused sat down then said "sire"

Leon and Uthur were both trying very hard not to laugh knowing from Arthur, that Gwen when pushed was unafraid to speak her mind while still being polite enough to use titles, they both looked across at Odin to see him smiling before giving a short laugh.

"You have spark Guinevere, and are clearly tough, I like that in people, I think maybe it would be entertaining to have a daughter figure around the castle. If it suits you young lady I think I shall accept your proposal Uthur." Unsure of what to do as the kings started to make arrangements between themselves Gwen just sat there processing what had just happened. Had she really just been given over to Odin to be educated as his ward and surrogate daughter? Where had that come from? Before these thoughts could continue Sir Leon stood up smiled at her and said "milady, may I escort you to your home?" she stood up took a moment to smile her thanks to Uthur and curtsied towards Odin saying "M'lord I look forward to experiencing life amongst your court and promise you shall not regret this.

Sweeping out if the council chambers with Leon at her side she managed to make it to the end of the corridor before letting out a deafening yelp of glee and turned to hug Leon before hitting his arm "did you know?" His smile told her he had "and you couldn't give me any warning?" "It wasn't my place. So do you wish to go to your house to pack first or" she ran away from him calling over her shoulder something indistinguishable before he could finish his sentence, but he didn't need to ask, Sir Leon knew where she was headed.

* * *

**short and sweet. so dum dum ddduuuuuuuuuum Gwen is being made a lady. yey! **

** but being sent away to do so. boo!**

**next chapter will be up next sunday if not sooner. **


	10. Gwens news, a Kings ultimatum

**chapter nine! so hello, i hope you are enjoying the story so far, i hope this chapter is up to standard i fear it may not be epic enough, but i like the tone, i hope you do to, um there's mentions of torture in this chapter, but no actual torture, oh and :D Gwen's a lady! she can't correct people anymore when they call her milady. i don't own Merlin, wish i did but i don't. **

**

* * *

**

Gwen's new life, a Kings ultimatum.

Merlin was busy sorting out herbs in the physician's quarters when he heard the door fly open knocking several jars of shelves; he instinctively halted the jars fall. They hovered towards the shelves again when he realised that Gwen had run into the room, the only words he could decipher were 'Odin', 'ward' and 'me'. The force if her hug caused his concentration to slip. The still suspended jars jiggled about in mid air as he tried to keep hold of them. This worked until Gwen chose to squeal with delight again. Right in his ear. The jars dropped in the floor Gwen was about to apologise when.

"_Mer_lin! You idiot what were, Gwen why are you choking the life out of Merlin?" Merlin disentangled himself from Gwen and gently pushed her towards Arthur and then turned around and blocked his ears. It still wasn't enough. He heard Gwen scream again, she really was in a screechy mood, and then heard more jars go tumbling he decided enough was enough. _**"friends settle now!"**_ Gwen and Arthur both stopped and stared as the spell took effect. An eerie calm had fallen over them. At the unasked question Merlin answered "a nerve calming spell altered for the situation, Gwen you are clearly excited about something. It would be nice if Arthur and I actually could hear what you were excited about through the squeals and ridiculously fast talking."

Arthur threw something at him, and Gwen punched his arm. They all sat at one of the tables and Gwen calmly told then all that had happened. Arthur smiled when he saw the spark of recognition in Merlin's eyes. He asked Merlin what he was thinking. "Everyone has a destiny. Mine and yours have always been bound, you are the once and future king and as Emrys it is my destiny to aid you in becoming king. However I have learnt of another destiny. One regarding the once and future queen. Your um, your love." He looked Gwen in the eye. She realised what he was saying. She would marry Arthur it was a solid fact she looked slightly panicked realising that her love for Arthur was nothing but the coming together of destiny.

"Our end and certain things may be predestined. How and when we get there is our choice. You are your own person Guinevere, you are fully capable of deciding your own path. So choose" Merlin flicked his hand to the side and all the smashed jars mended and settled back on the shelves. Gwen and Arthur were both staring at him. There was an awkwardly long silence which was broken by Arthur reaching around Gwen pulling her closer to his side and said "see I told you he had pearls of wisdom sometimes" she pushed him playfully glared at Merlin "yes I know its just weird seeing it first hand. Really weird"

"How long do you have?"merlin saw the sad look on gwens face and changed his question. "you're leaving immediately aren't you?" Merlin asked.

She nodded. Merlin hugged his friend and told her he would be there to see her off. He nodded at Arthur and left. Sir Leon was lurking outside in the hall. All he needed from Merlin was a side ways glance to know not to disturb Gwen's good bye to Arthur, it would be awkward and hard enough without the embarrassment of having their quiet moment interrupted. The knight caught up with the warlock.

* * *

"Merlin! Wait. So the king would like to see you at some point." Leon walked straight into the back of Merlin as the warlock stopped dead in his tracks. He tried to turn quickly but got caught up in Leon's cape and ended up tangled and pressed tightly against the knight's chest. "Well now this is awkward. Please don't tell Arthur about this." Leon smoothly detached himself from the warlock "yes, the druidic messiah being unable to walk down a corridor without tripping over or getting tangled is rather embarrassing I suppose." Leon heard Merlin mumble something so he asked what he said. Merlin repeated louder "I'm not the messiah, I'm a very normal boy." The warlock looked across at his companion. "I know it's not my place to ask M'lord, but you seam in high spirits today. Is there any reason?" the knight hesitated before answering.

"Arthur sees you as a trusted friend as well as his servant, if he believes that, then I believe that normal protocol does not apply to you Merlin, as for why I'm happy. Gwen's mother was a maid in my parents house, Gwen and her brother would come to work with her often. I grew up with them keeping me company. I liked her mother, she was a hard worker, humble but unafraid to speak her mind when asked. I see a lot of her in Gwen, so Gwen being given a title and position of Odin's ward has placed me in high spirits." Merlin processed all of the information he had just been told. He now remembered Gwen mentioning her mother working for Leon's parents before, however he had never known Gwen and Leon were as close as they evidently were, he supposed it was due to the difference in station.

They turned a corner and Merlin paused. This was the corridor to the king's chambers. Why had Leon directed him in this direction. Leon waited patiently for Merlin to ask the question he clearly wanted to ask. "Out of curiosity why have you bought me here Sir?" Leons face was an unreadable mask when he answered. "I felt it better to get talking to the king over and done with. If you don't survive the encounter, I shall tell Gwen you said good bye and tell Arthur to find a new servant." Merlin gulped straightened himself dusted down his clothes and walked towards the door to the king's quarters. He knocked and entered when told to.

"Sire, I was told you wished to see me, so I'm here M'lord." The king turned round and took a step away from Merlin. It made the young warlock uncomfortable the way the king acted round him it reminded him of how he used to act round Kilgaragh, fear and awe tinged with mistrust. At least he hadn't been stabbed, yet. The silence continued and was only broken when Uthur placed his sword on the table and sighed before speaking.

"My son seams rather taken with you. He seams to think. That you are a continual source of light relief, when he needs it. A fountain of wisdom, when he needs it. A trusted protector when he needs it and a trusted friend and confidante when he needs it." Merlin did nothing just continued to stand where he was. He didn't need to say anything as all of what had been said were statements not questions. He was intrigued to see where this was headed. "Gaius used magic to aid his work as physician when I first met him he was quite talented, but then I came to know magic's true nature. I allowed Gaius to live and stay here provided he didn't interfere with the purge and never used magic again. Magic is evil and it corrupts." Merlin wanted to say something but then Uthur continued.

"I don't like you Merlin, I think you are an abomination. And yet. You were born with magic, such a thing is unheard of and yet. You never were given a choice you were damned from birth so all you have ever been able to do is atone for the sin that is your life. So I shall make you a similar offer I made to Gaius. I shall allow you to live provided you refrain from using magic unless absolutely necessary, my son seams to see you as some kind of adviser so as penance for the inescapable sin that is your existence I here by place you in his service as a full time adviser. But be warned. If I here you have used your, magic" he spat the word out like it was hemlock, "for anything other than protecting my son or Camelot then I will have you tortured, slowly before you die. Your nails will be removed, your tongue cut out, your knees smashed, then I shall take your hearing and leave you only a little sight so you can watch the flames slowly burn away at you when it come time for you to die. Do you understand?"

Merlin drew himself up to his full height walked towards the king and very quietly said "yes. But know this sire. I will allow no harm to come to your son from anyone. I protect Camelot only because Arthur cares for it, I protect you only because Arthur cares for you, but I knew about Morgana. I prevented her from killing you and the prince; it was me who defeated seigen. I am Emrys prophesied saviour of all magic, most powerful sorcerer ever to exist. I am Ballinor's only son and last of the dragon lords kin to kilgarragh and most importantly I'm your son's closest and dearest friend. I will not act unless provoked. So don't provoke me M'lord. And don't make me angry." He bowed politely. "Thank you for appointing me your sons adviser sire, I will not let you down. Camelot is safe while I'm around." He smiled his bright dazzling idiotic smile and stumbled out of the kings chambers.

As he did so he pointed at the kings sword and murmured a spell, the sword glowed briefly then returned to normal you will find your sword is always sharp now M'lord. It should help you protect Camelot. Take it as a sign of thanks and good grace, you are a good king, you may not like me but you willingly take heed of your son and heirs opinions. Thank you my king." With those last words he disappeared. Uthur was left standing alone more unsure of things than he had ever been. He knew one thing for certain having Merlin by Arthur's side when it came time for battle would be a good thing. Maybe. Just maybe Merlin wasn't evil maybe he was nature's way of balancing things, maybe all other magic users were evil and Merlin had been given the most power because he was a good soul the one light in a world of dark. He was troubled with how quickly his thoughts had been thrown into disarray. He wondered if this trick was how Merlin had stayed hidden for so long, this ability to seam idiotic and simple while dropping truly wise words in staggered places. The king had no doubt Arthur had seen Merlin do magic only for the boy to answer back to the prince inevitably leading his son to throwing something at his servant. Or ex servant now.

* * *

Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers when he suddenly felt another presence he closed his eyes and focused on letting his magic fill the corridor. He knew it was Tristain with out needing to look. "Hello sir Tristain how was training?" He felt Tristain smile behind him then fall into step beside him. The knight muttered something about fun with sharp pointy stabby things. Merlin laughed and the knight finally decided the niceties were over. He grabbed Merlin's arm and swung him round to face him. "Merlin are you alright? My sword is going crazy being this close to you. What did Uthur want?"

Merlin laughed at Tristain's innuendo and only answered as they reached Arthur's room "firstly. Your sword is going crazy for me is it" he smiled a wicked smile that would have made a lesser man blush. "Burning hot for me is it? Must be my big magic" he burst out laughing and knocked on the door once before walking in telling Tristain he would explain all once they were inside.

Arthur was looking out of his window distractedly, most probably watching Gwen's cart being loaded, Merlin noted. Merlin cleared his throat to get the princes attention. The prince's head snapped up and focused on the two new arrivals. He tilted his head slightly studying his friends. Eventually he spoke. "Merlin what did father want? I heard from Leon he wanted to see you alone. Is everything alright mate?"

Ignoring the uncharacteristically familiar tone of the princes statement Merlin just cut to the point "I have been fired as your servant, Providing I only use magic to protect you or Camelot, I have been given probationary status as your official adviser, your pratness!" his grin was infectious even more so, thought Tristain when Arthur's only reaction was a slack jaw and blinking. "That's! That's amazing! How, why, what!" Arthur was impressed he had managed to get so many words out. His brain had ceased to function when he heard the news. "How: your father has been thinking. Why: he has decided I was cursed from birth and my penance is using the evil within me to protect, yeah I was puzzled by that logic also. What: I am now your adviser. I shall still accompany you on hunts and quests and patrols and everywhere a servant would but I will be there to give you advice and aid you with magic when needed."

Tristain clapped Merlin on the back said something about Arthur being stuck with the warlock now and left. Merlin looked across at Arthur. His friends face was unreadable. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper. "I think, my father is starting to see the kind of king I shall be. First he grants my love status then accepts my friendship and trust of a known sorcerer." He looked upset and Merlin realised that it must be a tradition in the Pendragon dynasty that the father the king allows the prince to make more decisions the closer to taking the throne he comes. Merlin realised also, that this final stage before death or abdication was to allow the princes decisions to be the final decisions. The young warlock felt a great pity for his friend knowing that ones father is preparing for the end could never be a happy thing. He also found himself wondering if dragon lords used to go through the same process. Could it bee that had ballinor lived he would have gradually given more knowledge and wisdom on dealing with dragons their kin.

Before his thoughts could wander further astray Arthur spoke again. "I do you know. Trust you. But I feel the time has come for me to know everything. The good and the bad." He saw the look on Merlin's face. "All of it Merlin. No matter how hard it is for you to say and me to hear I need to know everything. You are my advisor now. So we both need to know where we stand. Agreed." Merlin nodded. An idea struck him. "I know exactly where to have this talk. I advise you to follow me sire." He was sure Arthur called him an idiot but he had already left the room.

* * *

**i am SO sorry about the flirty Merlin lol i just felt we'd had joking Leon, bamf Merlin/Uthur threats and decided to have a bit if silly Merlin Tristain time, trouble is i don't flirt, EVER so I'm not good at writing it lol **

**also i dont think the end of this chapter fully qualifies as a cliffhanger, because most of you reading have probably guessed where they are off to :D**

**next chapter up within a week or next Sunday at latest.**


	11. The talk, the lady, the lake

**part ten! hullo, ok so my computer is falling to bits because its OLD. so I'm currently quickly breaking into my mums computer to post this. **

**anyway i hope you liked that last chapter. this chapter, Merlin tells Arthur about his magic, they sit by a lake. a female joins them and she has something that looks like a sword. i don't own Merlin. if i did, there would be more Merlin love interests, i mean the guy is saving everybody's life constantly. surely he has earned a girlfriend(or boyfriend) who doesn't turn into a winged cat monster. but yeah don't own Merlin. read on :D**

**

* * *

**

The talk, the lady, the lake.

Their two horses arrived by the lake and Merlin took a seat on a fallen tree, Arthur looked sceptically at the mossy stump, Merlin chuckled as the prince gave him a pointed look. Seconds later his eyes turned gold and the moss dried out. He motioned for Arthur to sit down and sighed. Once the prince was settled Merlin began.

"I'll start with the bad shall I? Well you already know about the poisoning Morgana thing. I still have not got over the guilt of that, I didn't want to do it but there was no other way. I knew her sister could heal her." Arthur wanted to ask a question but Merlin provided the answer before he could. "You need to understand that until recently Morgana was the beloved ward of Uthur Pendragon. For someone of my station to have spoken out against her, saying she was the half sister of Camelot's enemy and wished to harm the king and prince. Well no one would have believed me over her. Also had I revealed what I knew, I would have exposed myself as Emrys and would either been killed by your father or removed by Morgana so she could kill you." Arthur felt slightly queasy knowing that Merlin had truly been loyal to him, acting against Morgana, even poisoning her and admitting it so that Arthur would stay safe.

"Why would she want me dead?" the prince found himself wondering. "In time Arthur. That will also be told." Arthur allowed Merlin to continue. "When Morgana and Morgouse placed that enchantment on Camelot I went to the dragon to ask if he knew a way of stopping it. He made me promise something on my mother's life." Merlin took a deep breath and his eyes started to get wet. "He made me promise I would release him once I had broken the sleeping enchantment, I had no choice, so I used one of the sword from the knights of Medea, and I cut him loose I had no idea he would do what he did. Ask it. Arthur ask the question you want to ask." Arthur was now looking at Merlin with an odd expression half sadness at what Merlin had been cornered into doing, half angry and enraged at what the warlock had allowed to happen. "Why, why did you let him attack Camelot? Why! What right did you have to place Camelot in such harm what have we ever." He was surprised at the force of Merlin's words when his companion spoke, he didn't raise he voice but his eyes did turn to gold and the grass around changed to a dark red. "What did Camelot do? Camelot did nothing. Nothing while their king slaughtered countless innocent men, women, children. Nothing when he chased all with magic into hiding or out of Albion. Nothing when he sought out every single dragon and killed them all. Nothing when he tricked the last dragonlord into bringing the sole surviving dragon to Camelot. Nothing when that dragon was locked up like a mutt in a cave below the castle. Kilgarragh felt he had no other choice." Arthur's spine went cold and his heart stopped. He'd never thought to ask his father the details of the purge but hearing them set out so plainly, he then realised why his father had looked so frightened at the mention of that last dragon lord still living. "That's when we went to find my father Ballinor last of the dragon lords. You say no man is worth your tears. You will find in time that there is one man who is the exception. I pray you are not there to see your father die." He wiped his eyes and the grass returned to its normal colour. "But you see my father had died. I was now the last dragonlord. As well as being a warlock. So I rode out with you. I let the dragon live, showed him mercy and demanded he do the same, I told him if he ever attacked Camelot again I would not be so merciful. So he left."

Arthur allowed himself to breath he really hoped that was the end of the bad stuff. But then "when the goblin gave you ears and a donkeys bray I may have purposefully left you with the bray. And I may have tripped you up a couple times when you were being a prat." Arthur laughed as did Merlin. "Long story short. Every magical threat you have faced I have dealt with or made it so you could defeat them. It was me who killed that griffin not Lancelot. Well it was both of us but he was uncomfortable taking the praise for it. When I went to the perilous lands with Gwaine I commanded the wyvern to go. The trident was only part of the prize the fisher king was still alive and he gave me something, something only I can use. I fear the time has come."

Merlin took the small vial of water from his pocket and continued talking. "A few years ago before Morganna turned. A druid girl came to town. I befriended her and fell in love. But she had been cursed. I tried to keep her safe but she escaped and then you fatally wounded her." He looked to see Arthur's reaction, he saw remorse and a hint of understanding, Arthur realised what he had done and felt bad. "We were going to run away together somewhere far away near a lake. She liked lakes. So I brought her here and laid her to rest out there" he pointed to the lake. "But then recently her brother turned up and told me that she had not died completely. The curse could only be broken if she was loved in both her forms. I accepted both her forms and still loved her. Her cursed body died but because of my act of caring she lives on. Forever bound to this lake. She is a force of nature now just as the great dragon is. She knows the past and future. She sees the truth. I believe the time has come for you to retrieve what is yours." With that Merlin opened the vial and threw the water within into the lake.

At first nothing happened, but then the tip of a sword broke the surface and then a hand holding it. The hand was connected to a delicate almost translucent arm. Shortly all of Freya was visible except for her feet. Her ragged dress formed of lake weeds and worn silk and velvet skimmed across the top of the water, she glided over to the edge of the lake sheathing the sword in a coral scabbard. "Emrys Camelot's time if need is near. I give you this sword to protect until the once and future king truly need it. Then and only then may he hold it." Merlin bowed and said "Freya lady of the lake I solemnly promise to do as you ask. Do you have anything to say to my lord and master, my friend and companion, the once and future king Arthur pendragon?"

Arthur would have been puzzled by the formality of his friends question if he wasn't so in awe of the young woman stood before him. When her black eyes turned towards him he finally understood why Merlin had brought him here for the talk, the lady of the lake was not evil. She never was, she was cursed but magic and compassion allowed her to become more than human. Like the dragon she was part of nature, part of Albion's life-force, part of magic. Just as Merlin was part of magic.

"Young pendragon your time is near, keep a clear mind, do not let your enemy dictate what you do, the bond between Emrys and the once and future king has always been coming, but so has the unholy and vulgar alliance of the sisters and Mordred. Take care and heed Emrys's council he shall know." when she turned away from him Arthur felt slightly disorientated as if her words had been spoken through colour and sound and smell and thought. He saw her hand Merlin the sword and Merlin gave her an awkward hug. She whispered something to him smiled and then was gone. The lake looked as still as ever. The prince asked what she had whispered.

"Take care of my brother and tell him he is forgiven." Seeing Arthurs bemused face Merlin continued " Tristain. Sir Tristain, he is her brother, I thought you knew about him having a sister." Arthur stood still for a while then started walking towards their horses. "You know, that's the kind of thing it would be helpful to know you idiot"

"Well I thought you did, prat" Arthur was mounting his horse waiting for Merlin to get on his own when he retorted. "Oh yes Em-rys, that's really mature Em-rys" Merlin laughed as his cohort said his druidic name in the same way he usually said Merlin. Once they were both on their horses Merlin waited a few minuets before finally saying "well you're hardy one to talk Ar-thur" it was said in such a convincing mockery of the princes own voice that the young royal didn't notice Merlin racing off into the woods on his horse.

* * *

**what did you think? there are so many versions of this lready written it is hard to come up with fresh way of doing it. i think i managed it. **

**not sure when the next chapter will be up hopefully next week but if my computer hasn't been sorted out by then the it may be a bit longer. i can edit and stuff on here but the files to upload are all on my computer which keeps shutting its self down. coments and reviews make me smile :D but not in creapy way cause have you ever noticed that someone actually smiling like :D or :) looks really sinister. i'm rambling now aren't i? **

**again sorry if i missed any spelling and grammar mistakes. **


	12. Return of the dragonlord

**sooorrry, toomany documants to close to gether meant i couldn't post last week. but now i'm back with the next chapter. i hope it was worth the wait. as useual i dont own merlin, tristain is mine. and in future chapters i will be introducing some familar faces but well, i think it will be before the tv series intro duces them so they aren't my oc's, just my take on how they may be portrayed in the series, does that make scence? nope. thought not. enjoy! **

**

* * *

**return of the dragonlord.

6 months later

Merlin and Gaius were headed towards the council chambers when Arthur and Tristain joined them. "M'lord do you know why your father has called this meeting?" Arthur looked across at the knight and answered his question as best he could. "I don't know, but I'd have thought it had something to do with battle preparations hence why the court physician and my advisor are both to be present." he nodded at Merlin who tried not to laugh, as the prince fiddled with his cape. "Sire do you need me to fix your cape?" Gaius sent his ward a withering look and Merlin sent a half heartedly apologetic look across to him.

"No Merlin it isn't your job any more. I just hoped that after you I'd get a half competent servant but no, this one is even worse than you. He runs away crying when I throw things at him." Merlin lost his battle not to laugh at this point. He managed to speak between laughs, "then…I'd advise…you stop throwing… things." Arthur punched him playfully on the arm and replied "what kind of useless advise is that Mer-lin" they were about to start one of their numerous spouts of bickering when Gaius finally spoke up "gentleman. Behave yourselves we're almost there Milord's." Tristain muttered something about concurring with the physician as they all entered the council chambers.

* * *

The gathered knights stood up and nodded at the prince and only sat down again when Arthur sat. Tristain took a position leaning against a pillar and Merlin went to stand behind Arthur as he used to until six months ago, he was surprised when one of the knights stood up letting Merlin take a seat next to Arthur, the seat that by right belonged to the heirs advisor. He nodded his thanks to the knight and settled into his seat. It felt weird. But before he could settle fully the king spoke.

"It has been 7 months since Sir Tristan came with news that morgouse and her sister were gathering an army to attack Camelot. Seven months! Why has there been no attack!" his cold accusing gaze fell on Tristain, a lesser man would have flinched or shifted uncomfortably. Tristain was no such man he merely looked off into space as if he were oblivious to the king's scrutiny. Finally Sir Leon spoke "sire. It may be they wish to unsettle us. Tristain it was you who came to us with the news, your mother was a sorceress. Are you aware of her ever using such a tactic?"

Tristain stepped away from the pillar and walked slowly around to room as he spoke. "It is my belief that they believe the king to be irrational and short of temper. I think they may be waiting for you to make an impulsive and rash move." Merlin spoke up. "It is the belief of most people with magic that you are evil and hate filled. I know you have your reasons, and am grateful to you that you have allowed me penance sire. However a great many more believe in prophecies where with my humble aid and your noble guidance that Arthur shall become the king who unites all of Albion. It is feasible therefore that they will want you to make the first attack thus vindicating their view." Tristain came to a rest behind Merlin's chair. "I say we do the opposite. As Merlin said a great many believe Merlin to be their saviour, their future leader. If they are trying to unnerve us by making us wait and grow irritable I say we send their so called saviour in to shake them up. Merlin is the most powerful being of magic ever born, he is yet to discover his limit. Yet he willingly protects Camelot with you as king. What is more you have allowed him to live knowing this. Of course that is just the opinion of a lowly hedge knight."

Uthur stood there thinking it over eventually he looked across at Merlin barely able to hide his dislike of the young man. "What is your opinion boy?" Merlin suddenly realised everyone in the room was staring at him so he stood up and decided to give them a show. "I think it will work it will force the sisters hand. It will require the use of magic though milord." Uthur went to protest but Merlin spoke up again. "No sire. They are people of magic and I will have to use magic to truly shock them into thinking, this is not negotiable. I won't be needing a horse." He nodded to the gathered nobles and simply said "prepare for war" to Arthur. With that he was gone from the room he was heard to roar outside in the corridor. When Arthur saw his fathers confused and slightly frightened look the prince stood up and said so the whole room heard. "Merlin is last of the dragon lords, he just called the last of his kin. Kilgarragh is headed here" he did not wait to see his father's reaction he knew what it would be.

* * *

Merlin stood and watched as the large shape of the great dragon grew closer when kilgarragh landed he spoke immediately. "What is it now young warlock. I have a life other than talking to you." Merlin smiled his crooked charming smile and commented "yes but I'm sure it's far less exciting. With me you get to forge magical swords and heal poison. No you're right you probably do have better things to do, but I have need of your assistance great one." Killgarargh looked at Merlin and settled down to listen to what he had to say.

"I need to make an impressive entrance, one that will strike fear and trepidation into people. I was hoping you might aid in this venture." He looked at the dragon for a reaction. "Who will it help? I am not a horse boy" the dragon asked. Merlin took a moment to think it though before giving his answer. "I can not lie, it may help Uthur but even he senses that he has little time left, it will mainly aid Arthur and I. it will make the future you have foretold a large step closer. I know you are not a horse I did not wish to ride you like one. Merely hoped you would allow me to ride on your claw." Kilgarragh did not answer he just nodded and placed his foot in a way that Merlin could take hold. The young warlock spoke his thanks and climbed on. Once he was on, the great dragon launched itself up into the sky towards the enemy camp. Merlin steadied himself for the coming task.

* * *

Morgouse was standing looking out at the gathered masses. They had a good number. As well as having enchanted plenty of beasts to their cause. Now all she had to do was wait for Uthur to send his knights. Oh yes let him prove his cowardice and senility. Let him show he is not worthy of the throne. With him and his brat prince gone her beloved sister Morganna could take the throne. Then they would remove Cenred and all the other kings. But then she felt it. A shift in power. Something more magic, more powerful than her or her sister, was approaching she looked to where the shift had been felt and saw it. A dragon was approaching. Then it dropped something.

* * *

"Would I survive if you dropped me now?" Merlin inquired "lets find out" kilgrarragh roared before letting Merlin drop. Focusing on tugging at the wind around him Merlin slowed his decent before forcing the earth up to meet him. When the dust cloud settled he saw he had landed where he intended. Standing there staring back at him were all of the sisters army. He stood up straight used magic to enhance his voice so all could hear. "I am Emrys! The women you fight for have twisted the truth and your beliefs to fit their own end. They will tell you I am a traitor. I have seen many with magic fall, I have killed some. I work for Uthur pendragon. That is what they tell you. It is they who are the traitors. Instead of working peacefully towards a truce, instead of proving Uthur wrong. Them and others like them. Have attacked him and his innocent son. I have only killed when no other choice was available. I do not work for Uthur I work for the once and future king. The king who will return magic to the lands and rule over all of Albion with fairness and nobility." They still stared at him. "I will not allow any harm to come to Arthur or Camelot. If you attack, remember what has happened to those who have opposed me in the past! Camelot will not fall by your mistresses hands. They can not hope to beat me."

It was at this point an angry sorcerer broke free of the crowd and started chanting an incantation. Merlin simply looked at him and pointed. Vines broke out of the earth and tangled themselves around the sorcerer. Another tried to sneak up behind Merlin but again all it took was once glance and that sorcerer was also felled. "These men attacked me first I have not killed them. I will only kill as a last resort. But know this. If you choose to go to war, I will be merciless. I am telling you this so that you know, any who chooses to leave may do so and will be welcome in the future I hope to build. Those of you who remain may not live to see such a day." It was at this moment kilgarrah swooped down and lifted Merlin up. Merlin heard one solitary voice as he left. "Lord Emrys has spoken, his word is law."

* * *

Morgouse had heard the voice but hadn't recognised it. However when its owner had left she noticed the windows shaking. She turned to see that her sister's eyes were gold. "Sister calm yourself please. This self proclaimed Emrys is clearly just an arrogant henchman for the false king." Morganna forced herself to calm down before speaking to her sister. "It is worse than you think morgouse. That was Merlin's voice. I doubt very much someone like him could be Emrys, but did you see how he was with that dragon? You promised me that all of the dragon lords were killed." The princess of Camelot pointed out the window" he acted surprisingly like a dragon lord considering all of them and their sons were killed! How could you allow such a thing to happen sister! What were you doing all those years before we met!"

Morganna started to pace around the room while morgouse stayed perfectly calm. "Evidently ballinor had a son no one was aware of. We need to act. Now that we know they have a dragon lord we can not allow them time to formulate plans we shall march at." Morganna cut across her sister with a question tat had recently occurred to her. "In the olden times, the peek of magic. What could dragon lords do?" morgouse surprised by the question hesitated then sat before answering.

"They were hunted down because many believed them to have sorcerer's magic. But what they truly are, what they are believed to be is far worse. It is said that in the beginning dragons tried to live in human form but found it wasn't suitable so they became what we know now. However, aware that they may not be able to communicate fully they left some behind. They became the first dragon lords. Ever since each new generation of men have inherited their fathers power when the father dies. But before they even inherited the abilities of dragon lords, the sons would be trained like knights to fight with sword and shield. But also with fire and smoke. They were taught to heal using the old tongue. They were formidable enemies to have." Morganna motioned for her sister to continue.

"A fully developed dragon lord can manipulate fire, breath it on demand, just like his kin, the dragon. He possesses deep magic, which makes him immune to lesser spells and wounds. Some of the more powerful ones are even rumoured to have been able to fly short distances." Morganna asked the question she had wanted to ask. "How powerful was ballinor? His family?" morgouse summoned a pitcher of mead across to the table and poured herself some before offering some to her sister. "Young pendragon. There is a reason ballinor was the last. He was the most skilful and powerful"

* * *

**oh my goodness! cliffhangerness! so things are moving forward. merlin is learning more about what it is to be advisor and dragon lord. uthur is starting to see there is no breaking the bond of brother hood that is formingbetween the prince and the warlock. and the sisters finally know that things will not be as easy as they once suspected.**

**i'm sorry about any spelling and grammer mistakes, i editied this twice and some, possibly more, escaped my attention. next chapter will be up next week hopefully if not then i will try and get it up soon after. coment/review pleease, i'd like to know what i'm doing right or wrong. laters **


	13. return of the knight

**hullo. back with another chapter. um i don't know why I'm warning but there is man-cuddles in this chapter and in later chapters there will probably be man on man smoochy smoochy time. but, i'm british I'm awful at writing smexyness. so it will all be gentle slash, i'll let you decide happens else where lol as i said at the beguining the rating is more to do with occasional gore that will happen. also. still don't own merlin. if i did i'd let mr Morgan keep his awesome scruffy hair not cut it like a soldiers. i hope you like this chapter, and i hope i'm not giving to many plot points away in the writing. its fun to keep people guessing.**

**

* * *

**

return of the knight.

Merlin walked towards Camelot having thanked kilgarragh. As he approached the gates he saw two horses ride out to meet him he knew immediately who they were. "Tristain. Arthur. Is this a friendly escort are you just keen to know how it went?" Tristain bought his horse around so he was next to Merlin. While Arthur just turned round in front of Merlin and called over his shoulder "I wanted to check your still alive enough to report back I have no idea why Tristain is here." Tristain kept his face blank but Merlin could see the hint of a wicked smile on the knight's lips.

"Well I am still alive yes. No one who knows me well enough saw my face but I made sure Morganna heard me. If everything has gone to plan then she will assume I am just a dragon lord and nothing else. I hope morgouse will be haughty and arrogant enough to believe" he switched his voice to a convincing imitation of morgouse "a serving boy could never be the great lord Emrys" Arthur didn't rise to the obvious attempt at tomfoolery. Tristain however chuckled before regaining his composure and leaning across to Merlin to whisper "we have a surprise for you" when he turned to look at his companion the warlock saw no indication to what the knight meant. He didn't have to wait long to find out what the surprise was though. As he entered the court yard another knight came towards him he wore his helmet and the red cape all the other knight wore however his helm was made of a series of light tough plates and his cape was shorter. As he approached Arthur finally allowed him self to smile.

"I told you he would be ok Tristain. Sire your father wishes to see you and your advisor immediately" Lancelot said as he removed his helmet. He smiled broadly at Merlin who ran up and shook hands with his friend. "Sir Lancelot! When on earth did this happen!" Lancelot ran his hand through his hair and nodded towards the prince as he started walking back into the castle. "I arrived shortly after you left. Uthur has given Arthur limited permission to bend the rules of Camelot. He may knight a select few people not of noble birth. If he believes them to be noble of heart and skilful enough to be knights of Camelot. Those of us who are Arthur's squad will be given different uniforms to separate us from the other knights of Camelot."

Merlin smiled happily at Arthur "and you decided Lancelot should be the first?" Arthur nodded "well obviously. He has already been knighted only him being of common birth stood in the way. And he stuck to the knight's code even after he was disgraced. He aided us in rescuing Lady Gwen. He deserves to be a knight he has earned it." Merlin had to stop himself from skipping at the news. They turned a corner and approached the council chambers which had been turned into a fortified war room where maps and battle plans were laid out. It seamed the king had set up permanently in the room he barely acknowledged the arrival of Merlin and Arthur. Or that their two companions elected to stand just inside the door. Tristain because he didn't want to leave Merlin alone with Uthur, Lancelot because he was curious what kind of advisor Merlin was.

* * *

"speak." Merlin walked ahead of Arthur came to a stop to the side of the king and bowed quickly before speaking. "Sire I have done as you asked. I made sure the sisters were to far away to see me use magic but they did see me seemingly fly off the dragon and then fly away. Those closer to me saw my magic they seamed suitably unnerved. Though I fear many will still stay just to get revenge for what you have done. The sisters believe me to be a powerful dragon lord at most and a serving boy with delusions of grandeur at most." Arthur cut in "delusions of grandeur?" "Yes milord, delusions of grandeur" Merlin said with a slight smile. Arthur realised they were on the edge of bickering but was so glad for the distraction he decided to continue. "Do you? Have such delusions?" Merlin kept a completely straight face when he answered "that would suggest, that I am not as astonishingly amazing and perfect, as we all know me to be. Sire." Arthur started to chuckle but was shocked by Merlin's sudden change of tone when he once again addressed the king.

"Sire it is my belief, they will decide to attack now. As advisor to the prince I suggest he trains his men in defence against weaker spells. Also if it suits you I will place certain enchantments on their swords so they can deal with any magical beasts that may attack." Uthur studied him carefully. "How do you propose my son trains his men against magic?" the young warlock and advisor looked at his friend who was waiting to see what he would say. "It is not my place to tell the prince how to train his knight's milord. However I believe none of them has specific experience fighting magic, and I know that some of your contemporaries are still around and will remember what it was like in the purge." Merlin bowed politely and started to walk out he didn't listen to what Arthur said to his father but did wait for him by the door.

* * *

Once clear of the room Arthur finally spoke to Merlin. "So what is your actual advice to me?" Merlin turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face, he kept his advice simple as he continued to walk down the corridors towards his new room. "Good men will die accept that now. Concentrate on each of your men's strengths. Instead of the enemies many probable weaknesses." Arthur stopped walking and Merlin not noticing took a few steps more before stumbling to a halt. When he turned round he was greeted by one of Arthurs more effective glares. He interpreted it as, cut-to-the-point-you-idiot-and-tell-me-how-i-train-the-knights-against-magic. He walked back over to the future king and said "I didn't want to suggest it in front of your father, he is uneasy around me as it is. But I could in theory use some weaker spells against your knights and have them train in dodging and shielding them selves. On your command I would also endeavour to place protective charms on their armour though I have never tried anything that advances other than the ones I placed on your father. Which will offer him little protection but he doesn't need"

The force of Arthurs slap was felt even by those who had not received it. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shirt and thrust the warlock against the wall. "You! Do not toy, with my father's life! He is the king and needs the most fortifications of all of us! If you ever! Ever treat his life with such disregard again I shall have you hanged Merlin!" by the time he finished he was right up close to Merlin's face. The young advisor was shaken and had gone pale but then his eyes went gold and Arthur felt himself pushed back against the other wall Tristain and Lancelot rounded the corner to see Merlin pointing a finger at Arthur who was now suspended half way up the wall.

"I am not your father, I don't toy with lives. Nor do I allow mistrust and dislike to cloud my judgement. Your father killed many of my kind drove us to the brink of extinction, he did it all without the aid of magic. This time I shall give him what protection he needs. Which is very little. I have the potential to, in time, have almost god like power young pendragon. But even then I shall not play god. Your father senses his end is near and your time is approaching. I will ensure that if his time comes in combat he goes down strong and fighting and takes a hefty amount of our enemy down with him. This discussion is over sire I am your advisor I have given you my advice good day." Merlin gently set his friend back down and walked off. What had made his rant more terrifying than Arthurs was that he had not once raised his voice if anything his voice had fallen to a whisper. Arthur caught his breath in time for Lancelot to come to his side and suggest they retire to the prince's quarters for a talk about training.

* * *

Merlin was entering his new room when Tristain caught up with him. He paid the knight no attention instead he slumped into one of the chairs at his table and rested his head in his hands. Tristain walked over to the table and sat next to Merlin. "You have had a long day you should rest a while." Merlin didn't answer. "Listen you know I'm awful at the caring and comforting and stuff. It could be worse. Not a lot but it could be." Still no answer. "He's just stressed his best friend who until about 6 months ago was his servant and is now his advisor happens to be the most powerful man alive, a dragon lord and warlock. Working for his father who usually would have had his friend killed on sight. On top of that his half sister, is now trying to kill their father and him and claim the throne for herself so she can start a reign of cruelty and malice. That's a lot for a young man to take. He'll calm down and see your side."

Merlin finally raised his head. His eyes were red rimmed he had fresh tear tracks on his face but he was smiling. "I think you're getting a bit better at the comforting stuff, that nearly didn't suck." He laughed weakly then sat up straight. "my father died having agreed to help us with the dragon. I never knew him but he died to protect me. I get that Arthur is stressed but what gets to me, really hurts, is that he doesn't realise that it is up to me to ensure he survives to be king. It is up to me to ensure that he allows magic to return, it is up to me to keep enough magic alive so that it can return. All the while Arthur is throwing himself into danger, he is growing more and more weary of magic everyday, and I'm forced to harm, hurt and kill people with magic because they insist on acting out violently against the only people who can help" he sighed and lent into tristains side. The knight shifted so that his chin rested on the top of Merlin's head. "Your day will come Merlin." He hugged his companion. "probably" he felt Merlin laugh against his chest "I promise, possibly, maybe."

* * *

**so? what do you think? still enjoying it? comment and review if you like, tell me what you like, and what you don't. probably ignore what you don't like. i'll stick my fingers in my ears an go "lalalalalalalalala i can't hear you lalalalalalala" like a little kid. because I'm a manchild who does immature stuff like that but no seriously review? chapter 13 will be up next sunday ish. may be sooner or later, i don't know but it will most likely be next sunday. also i'm sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes that escaped my notice. **


	14. A Time to train

**ok sorry this has taken so long. to upload, still having computer troubles. i tried to upload it before but there were still a couple mistakes, hopefully it will upload properly this time and with out the mistakes. i dont own merlin. i own tristain sort of but he is a mish mash of already existing charactors, no he isn't 'tristain and isolde' tristam, though he may appear later on inthe story. **

* * *

The knights all stood in front of Arthur while he gave out his orders for training. "Merlin has unwillingly volunteered to be the target today. First you will act alone he will try and place a weak enchantment on you and you will try and hit him with the flat of your sword. Once you have all had a go at that you will team up in twos then fours then we will all try and hit Merlin. Is that clear!" he was answered by them all shouting "yes sire" he marched over to where Merlin stood wearing chainmail two sizes to big and a helmet that was clearly meant for a child, that was perched at a jaunty angle on his head.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Merlin smiled his goofy smile "I can make no such promises sire, your enemy will not go easy, I hope I prove to be a useful tool sire." Arthur walked back to his knights and ordered the first to charge.

He hesitated at first, not used to facing a weapon less foe. Then remembering what Merlin's weapon was, he charged full pelt. Merlin pointed one hand. The knight dropped to the ground rolled side ways and continued running, Merlin pointed the same hand but as the knight started to perform a similar trick to last time, Merlin muttered something under his breath and the soil turned to mud. Causing the young knight to trip and fall. Merlin bowed to the knight "a valiant effort sir knight, next time keep me guessing." The knight stood up nodded as a sign of respect and walked over to the side of the field.

* * *

And so it went each knight stood forward and charged at the young warlock. Who in tern would best them. Some were harder to beat than others. Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot had so far done the best other than Tristain, so far only Tristain had managed to place the flat of his sword to Merlin's side but as his sword hurt the wielder every time he attacked a being of magic Tristain promptly keeled over in sudden burning pain. It was incidentally the moment he discovered the swords punishment or reward depended on the power of the victim. Finally it was Arthurs turn. He started running and Merlin started casting spells and enchantments Arthur dodged and weaved and jumped and rolled. And Merlin allowed his magic to flow to the surface and tried not to laugh as Arthur almost got caught by vines or missed being knocked off his feat by a branch. Arthur was determined to reach Merlin. He was almost there when his friend muttered "forbaernan cirris" and a ring of raging fire sprung up around him Arthur jumped through the fire and swung the flat of his sword to where Merlin was. When the fire died down he realised he had struck a floating branch Merlin was standing just the other side of the now burnt ring of grass. Waving and smiling. Arthur grabbed the branch and lobbed it at Merlin who was tripped over. Arthur smiled ruefully "oh I'm so sorry Em-rys, I didn't mean to do that Em-rys" Merlin went from glaring at the prince, to laughing good naturedly.

Once he had regained his composure he turned to the knights, after getting a nod from Arthur he spoke. "I just used a fraction of my magic. And I meant none of you harm. Magic is like a sword it is used to protect or to harm. I protect but make no mistake Morganna's army will do all they can to harm you. But as I said magic is a sword it can be used to slash and stab but it can be blocked with shield and dodged with whit's. Once you accept this fact you will find it easier to defend yourself." The knights nodded and listened to him. Some still looked sceptical, here was an untrained servant telling them how to fight. Arthur tried not to smile. Merlin was starting to truly fulfil whatever destiny had been laid out for him but he was doing it in his own way.

"When you work as a team, as you know you need to, play to your strengths. You need to adapt. Magic is wild and unweilding. It is harsh and can do vastly more damage than any sword could ever do." Seeing the knights were not really listening to him he flicked his hands out and Arthur was yanked off his feet and flew through the air coming to a hault in front of Merlin who then used magic to lift him up. His eyes burned a fierce gold and Arthur felt the air leaving him.

The knights all ran forward as a group yelling for Merlin to let the prince go. Merlin stared them down and released the prince. he shouted at the knights, "I am not just a servant, hell I'm not even a servant anymore not really, the king himself has allowed Arthur to deal with me how he wants. What was your decision sire?" Arthur still gasping for breath said. "I made you my advisor and asked you to help me train the knights in defence against magic." Merlin turned to look at the knights and smiled his normal goofy grin. "I could snap each and every one of you like twigs without lifting a finger I could incinerate you all, but I don't. I never will. I have sworn on my life that I will protect Arthur and Camelot. But if without any training and any malice I can do what I just did, then make no mistake our enemies will do the same and will kill you so I advise you to listen to what I'm telling you, because if you are not going to listen to me when I am advising you by the princes command, then you may find you die sooner than later."

He turned to leave but stopped when he saw each of the knights raise their swords in salute to him he raised his hand in salute back and started instructing them in how best to avoid harm. Arthur lent across and muttered in his friend's ear. "You didn't need to be so mellow dramatic you idiot." Merlin smiled "but where would be the fun in that my friend" Arthur pushed his friend playfully and was pleased to see things hadn't fully changed when Merlin tripped over and landed in the mud. "Gentleman! The greatest sorcerer ever know!" Arthur laughed as he pointed at Merlin. Lancelot was headed over to give Merlin a hand up when Merlin's eyes went gold and Arthur tripped over as well.

"Gentleman! The once and future king" Merlin laughed as he pointed at Arthur. With the slightest of nods from the prince, Lancelot hit Merlin gently on the head, before whispering "Merlin old friend it isn't a good idea to rile him before he runs at you with a sharp sword. I won't always be here to play go between." Merlin smiled at his friend, shook off the mud and waited for the knights to start their training again.

* * *

Four hours later the knights had completed their training and Merlin was exhausted. Only a few of them had managed to reach him but they were making progress. Arthur stated as much while he and his advisor walked back towards the castle. "Of course Arthur, but this was the first time they had such training. Sire even you can't expect every single one of them to get it perfect first go. Their progress is promising. You're laughing?" merlin turned to his master, Arthur was indeed laughing. Merlin waited for Arthur to stop laughing. "Sorry it's just I'm still not used to the increased frequency of your wisdom. I'm used to it being a rare occurrence." Merlin merely raised a quizzical eyebrow and continued walking. "I noticed sir Leon returned and left. As did Lancelot. Is there anything I should know?" Arthur bowed his head before telling his friend that Sir Leon had gone to meet Odin and ask for support, Lancelot had gone away to take care of something but would be returning. Merlin listened and nodded. He was concerned, Lancelot had barely spoken to him since his return and knighthood. And if reports were to be believed he and Tristan had nearly come to blows several times.

Merlin suppressed a chuckle as he noticed Tristain standing to one side throwing knifes at a wooden post. He still hadn't told Arthur that Tristain had been helping him train in had to hand combat. It had been Tristain's idea. He had decided that the less magic Merlin used in situations the more at ease people would be. He waved good bye to Arthur, replying "training" when his friend asked where he was going. He chose to ignore the smirk that Arthur gave when the prince saw who Merlin would be training with.

"Its training, just training. I'll check in with you later sire," the two friends went their separate ways Arthurs back was turned when Tristain threw a sword towards Merlin and it was catched with ease by the warlock. Tristain swung his training sword and they started training. Merlin was starting to think he was making progress until Tristain knocked him over. "Merlin, you need to stay focused. I know it may be hard for you to engage your brain sometimes but please just try." Merlin pulled himself up, took a breath and stood ready again "I can't help that your freakishly fast mate, you're like spinning top" they laughed. "Then stop me spinning. Your clumsy, use that to your advantage." Merlin steadied himself and started again. This time as he was going down he twisted taking Tristain down with him. They tumbled for a bit before they came to a rest with Merlin holding a knife to Tristain's throat "now either you let me win that spout or you just got beaten by a county boy Mr knight." Tristain smiled up at his companion. "I couldn't help it. Your ears distracted me. You know I'm not entirely sure this is what they mean when they say swept off ones feet."

Merlin chuckled as he stood up and helped the knight up. "Just be glad I tripped you up instead of throwing you several yards with magic." The knight laughed. "Like you" his sentence was cut short by Merlin gently pushing a hand against his chest as his eyes went gold. Tristain went flying backwards and landed with a thump in the dirt. Tristain threw some mud at Merlin. Soon both had given up being mature and had started just throwing mud at each other. Only stopping when there was more dirt and mud on them than on the ground.

"Didn't really think this through did you. I'm a knight I can get clean relatively easy but I'm fairly certain you still have to use the servants wash room." Merlin shook some of the mud off. "Actually I'm allowed to use the high ranking servants wash room. The one reserved for the servants with higher positions, since I have been awarded the title of partial advisor I have been promoted, besides as long as no one sees I can use magic to get the worst of it off." Tristain slapped Merlin on the back. "Its nice to see you are putting your skills to good use Emrys last of the dragon lords and prince of magic." He waved good bye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**next installment will be up as soon as possible, dont know when that will be. i hope you are still enjoying reading this. i'm enjoying writing it.**


	15. Servants and Seamstresses

**hullo whats this? a new chapter wiht in the week. yes. yes it is. its another slow chapter, but hopefully what is to come will make up for that. reviews are helpful i now know what may need clearing up, freya lied, in the series, because inthis it was her mother who cursed her, tristain has the sword because he took it from their mother who as we just established isn't very nice and made it intending only to kill people wiht out magic there for because magic requirs balence it hurts the weilder if they harm magic, tristain weilds it because he mistrusts magic and feel guilty for not protecting his sister, oh and freya isn't alive alive, shes some kind of undead, but not a zombie, oh god i'm not explaining it well ok read on because i'll slip an explanation in a later chapter. i dont own merlin. warning this chapter contains clumsymerlin. **

* * *

servants and seamstresses

Merlin walked into the princes room to find the princes new servant tidying up. the boy jumped when Merlin entered. Merlin had noticed that most of the servants didn't know how to act around him. He knew his friend ship with Arthur had been the source of much gossip and intrigue. Now that he was quickly climbing up the ranks. On track to being adviser to the future king, they were unsettled around him they all knew of his sorcery now. He smiled at the young lad. Who nervously smiled back.

"Not there." The boy jumped and struggled to keep hold of the clothes he was carrying. Merlin ran over and grabbed half of them. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that Arthur doesn't like those put away in that wardrobe he prefers them to be in the north faceing wardrobe so they fade less. Middle shelf." The boy nodded and followed Merlin to the aforementioned cupboard. "sorry I didn't mean to tell you how to do your job. I'm just so used to doing this all. Its odd not doing it any more."

"M'lord is there any reason you're here?" it was Merlin's time to jump. He was starting to wonder if the boy was mute. "oh I'm not a lord. I'm not a noble. I just got a" the boy cut across him "I'm sorry I thought I heard mention that you were a dragon lord, I thought that made you a noble" Merlin smiled at the logic "well I suppose that's true, but no I haven't officially been accepted as a noble yet. I'm still, I'm still just Merlin. Arthur likes his servants to be though. Don't be to meek. The reason he tolerated me. Was because I wasn't afraid to make him think. I did my job, I knew when he wanted to be challenged, and when not." The boy stared at him like he was speaking a different language. "I think you'll do well. Your already doing better than me."

It was at this point that Arthur walked in the servant bowed his head to them both, ignoring Arthurs confused look. Which only deepened, when the lad said "until next time M'lord," to Merlin. Once the servant was gone Arthur started to ask merlin what all that was about but merlin pre-empted the question. "hew mearly pointed out that as a dragonlord technically I'm nobility. Perhaps not as noble as others but still." The end of his sentence drifted off into nothing. Arthur walked towards his friend. " he probably has a point which brings up another thing that has come up. father and I were just discussing it actually" merlin gulped at the mention of the king, he had endevored to avoid spending any time in the kings presence. He had a feeling if the king had been talking about him it couldn't be good.

"as you pointed out. You are a dragon lord merlin not only that but you are apparently the most powerful sorcerer ever to exist. You are in the process of becoming my advisor. It has been decided between my father and I that you should look the part."

Merlin laughed loudly. "you and your father were discussing me having a makeover? Instead of battle preparation. In case you hadn't noticed I don't exactly have money lying around Arthur" he didn't know what was wrong with the clothes he had. He was going to say this when a bag of money was placed in his hands. "that should be enough for you to buy new clothes, in a better fabric. Jane may not be as good as her predecessor but she is a wonderful seamstress."

Merlin had a sad smile on his face as he realised who Arthur meant. "her predecessor, you mean Gwen. Lady Gwen." He heard Arthur sigh. When the prince turned round, he looked tired. Merlin's eyes went gold and the nearest chair turned round. And nudged itself under the prince so he sat down. "yes Merlin, her predecessor the love of my life who is currently banished to another land to become a lady, a process that could take years or months, if I die in this war make sure she is ok." The young warlock nodded his head and rested a hand on his master's shoulder. "You will survive; I'll make sure of it. Who else is going to call me an idiot? She's' a tough girl. She will be fine. She already had the humility and grace thing down, might need to rant less." Arthur hit him playfully. Once he was sure Arthur was ok he nodded and left.

* * *

"hello? Jane? Are you in?" Merlin tripped over a roll of purple fabric and went sprawling onto the floor in a tangle of fabrics. "ah, that's good to know" a female voice called out, merlin untangled himself and walked towards it slowly, trying not to trip over anything. He realised he didn't know where to turn now so he called out "whats good?" he started movig again chuckling at the answer he got. "I know how to defeat you if you ever turn evil, fabric. Mind the yarn." Jane's voice was coming form just round the corner. Merlin was about to ask what she ment about the yarn. When he tripped over it and landed on a pile of red capes. "that yarn. ok I'm almost done. Then I'll take your mesurements and talk style." She said to him as he turned round.

He could only see the back of her. She was wearing a simple dress in a green linen, with black ribbin threded through it. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back in a bun with wooden needles sticking out at varying angles. Merlin took a moment to stand up and brush himself down. Before looking around. The room he was in was probably larger than it looked but there were rolls and rolls Of fabrics and ribbons all over the place. As well as piles of recently fixed clothes or clothes waiting to be fixed or altered, all of this gave the room a labyrinthine feel. Merlin leant to the side as the cape jane had just been working on went flying past his head. she busied herself clearing up her small table before she turned around.

"right ok so I assume you don't want new clothes at all." Merlin laughed as she pretty much repeated what he had just been thinking. "not exactly no, I don't see whats wrong with the ones I have" she walked over to him with some string in her hands and quickly took his measurements. She muttered to herself as she took the measurements. She removed merlins nekercheif and took his neck measurement.

"you know gwen taught me how to sew? Yeah. She was a good teacher, hard to believe 7 months ago she was just a seamstress and maid and now look at her, she has odin for a guardian and is a lady! Oh. I have something to show you." She started walking off forgetting the string was still round his neck, she smiled apologeticly took the string off merlin walked over to the table picking up a parchment. "this is what I was thinking of making for you merlin." She passed him the parchment. On it were several sketched out designs of clothes specificly for him he smiled as he noticed a neck scalf detail on one of the capes. "Provided you have something to pay with, I can have your clothes ready by tomorrow. "merlin snapped out of his trance and held out the bag of coins he had been holding "arthur gave me this, it should be enough, I hope its enough If it isn't I can find you the rest."

She took the bag opened it and smiled up at him. "this is more than enough, theres enough in here to pay for an other item of clothing. Would you?" she didn't need to ask the rest of the question as merlin asked her to make gaius a new tunic he scribbled a couple of sybols on a scrap of paper and passed it to jane. "say no if its too much of a risk or makes you uncomfortable." Merlin paused before continuing "but could you sew these sybols on the inside of the tunic? They are for protection from harm. Don't if its too much though, I know such things make people uncomfortable. Most people not that I'm saying your most people, your people well your person your people makes it sound like your fat but your not fat your" she threw a ball of yarn at the young warlock and glared at him successfully haulting his rant. "right yes sorry, some things will never change it appears my knack for saying too much" the last two words were barely audiable

"the first thing you did when you arrived in Camelot was save prince Arthurs life, I have a feeling there wouldn't be much of Arthur left had you not been around using magic to protect him. So you'll excuse me I'f I'm not particulary scared of you" the young woman stated as she stood up and started walking with merlin out of the room.

"as you said these would be on the inside out of sight, I will make it tonight, your clothes will be ready tomorrow morning" they reached the door and merlin nodded his thanks to the seamstress "wait tomorrow? That rather quick isn't it? You were expecting me weren't you?" she smiled and admitted to having already made all his cothes all she needed were his measurements for final adjustments. He laughed thanked her again and headed off to the library to look into camelots military history, he knew in the weeks to come he would need to have an indepth knowledge of previous battles so he could give fully informed advice.

* * *

**it is entirely possible that i created jane just so i could have merlin trip over yarn. also, merlin always knew how to do his job, and do it well, he just enjoied anoying arthur haha. every time you coment or review a baby merlin is saved. i'm going to the land of no computers tomorrow for two weeks so there will be no update till then enjoy your easters or spring hollidays or what ever your school/uni/work calls it. all this fuss about the royal weding has got me thinking, if arthru and gwen ever marry in the series we should make the same amont of fuss lol anyway off i go to write some more of this, oh and sorry for any spelling,grammar mistakes that escaped my notice.**


	16. plans and revelations

**hullo how is everybody? I'm back sort of. so bad news first. computer is still not fixed, and my family home was robbed while i was away. booo! not amused. no. took everything. good news. went for job interview and it went well may actually get the job. and even if i don't i now know that i am better at taking part in interviews. other good news, while away a got a bit more of this written! yey! and other good news this here is the next chapter! yey! i don't own merlin. if i did, i probably would be a nervous wreck by now if the spoilers/rumors about series 4 are true lol anyhoo hope you enjoy the chapter. sorry bout the poopy name i couldn't think what to call it. better chapter names coming up.**

* * *

plans and revelations.

Merlin fidgeted with his jacket, it wasn't made of the same material as Arthurs but it was nearly as good, it fit him well but was still a little stiff, he smiled as he remembered Jane's insisting that the shoulders be slightly padded, because she felt he was always being thrown against walls. He turned the corner to Arthur's room knowing that Arthur would want to talk to him before meeting his father. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the prince say he could.

"Merlin? Why is it you finally arrive on time when you no longer need to?" the prince asked with the hint of a laugh in his voice. "Well I do it just to annoy you sire. Just because I'm no longer expected to cater to your every whim does not mean I have to stop catering to that one" the prince was about to retort when he looked up. Merlin was wearing a pair of dark sturdy looking britches which were tucked into his normal boots which had been polished for once, he wore a fine looking blue top that was the same colour as his eyes, over that was a leather jacket of a simple design which had loops in it, Arthur was wondering what they were for when Merlin answered the question "those are so I can attach potions and remedies to my jacket. So it's easier for me to administer medical assistance." Arthurs only reply was to raise a purposefully disinterested eyebrow.

Really he was thinking that if he were honest, Merlin really was a fine specimen of a man, he noticed the hint of a scar on his friend neck, no doubt from one of their many mutual rescue attempts, he wasn't to know it was from Morganna's sword. He finally spoke "you actually look half way presentable my friend. Tristain will be impressed" Merlin mock glared at his friend "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Arthur, we are just friends." "Oh and all those 'training' sessions?" Merlin chuckled and sat down diagonally from his friend. "Those really are training sessions" Arthur decided to leave it at that.

"Sire am I to believe you will shortly be meeting with your father for final battle plans?" Arthur managed to hide his shock at the speed of Merlin changing from friend to advisor. He nodded in acknowledgement. "He needs to remain here and defend the citadel." Arthur went to protest, "I know he won't want to but I have been over previous battle plans and all other kings of your dynasty who have survived this long have remained behind to defend the keep, if you fail, it will be of upmost importance there is a strong second line of defence. The enchantments I have been placing around the inner walls will afford us a buffer but they are not infallible." Arthur sighed and nodded.

"You are right it's just going to be hard to persuade him to co-operate his just so amazingly stubborn it's maddening, don't say it Merlin!" Merlin held up his hands in surrender fully aware that he was about to point out that it was one of Arthurs flaws as well. "With everything that's happened recently I feel he is readying himself for his death. Its." Merlin leant across and placed his hand over Arthurs for comfort. "It's hard, I know it's hard to look in your fathers eyes and see that he does not expect to live long. It's harder knowing his death will be protecting you, its hard knowing that after his death is when you will truly need his advice and wisdom. Its hard but believe me it gets easier." Arthur looked up at Merlin; he could see the pain hidden in his friend. He realised that Merlin understood better than anyone. He not only had barely met his father, but then he had seen him die so that he could live. He had been left the last and only dragon lord, isolated from his mother.

"Your father was a good man Merlin, I'm sorry things ended the way they did, hell I'm sorry they started the way they did. My father should never have chased him beyond Camelot, I'm sorry" Merlin's face went stony "it is not your place to be sorry sire. It is your fathers. And for that to happen I need to prove him wrong I need him to see the good magic can do." He squeezed Arthur's hand, stood up and left.

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and leant back in his chair. This was going to be a long day but it may also be his last day not at war. He found himself wondering what Lancelot was up to. He'd been told the knight had arrived back later last night. He decided to ask, he needed to know everything.

Lancelot was talking to Gawain and Merlin when Arthur finally found him. He appeared to have just been told off good naturedly by Merlin. The prince couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's complete disregard for etiquette, but he supposed in this case it was Merlin who had found the two knights in the first place. An awkward thought crossed his mind, if Merlin were to ever leave his side, leave Camelot would the two knights go with him? "Lancelot, I'm glad you are back safely." Lancelot nodded his thanks to the prince. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly there were things I needed to take care of, but now that they are. Arthur, sire, there are things I have not told you" Merlin cut him off.

"Just tell him Sir Lancelot. It's best that way." Merlin looked encouragingly at his friend who took a deep breath and spoke. Spoke so fast that Arthur didn't catch any of it. When the knight repeated his sentence Arthur took a few moments to process it before speaking. "You have, a son? A fifteen year old son? Forgive me but how exactly is that possible?" Lancelot shifted uncomfortably. "Well you see sire, after helping you rescue Lady Gwen, from hengis, I decided to travel and earn knightly valour through chivalry and honour."

Lancelot went on to explain to his friends that he had come across a young woman of roughly his age being attacked by bandits. It was just her and her young brother. She had cared for the boy as if he were her own child and the boy addressed her as such, Lancelot decided to escort them safely where ever they were headed. He taught the boy how to fight but taught him how to avoid it as well. The boy noticed how his sister was around Lancelot. And Lancelot found her companionship, enchanting. Soon the boy was calling him father jokingly and then one day they came across a hermitage and Lancelot had the boy officially named as his son, the priest agreed as he could see how the teen looked up to Lancelot.

Merlin kept catching Lancelot's eye. He knew how much the knight loved Gwen but also knew that his friend had accepted that Gwen and Arthur were destined to be. Merlin felt sad knowing that Lancelot had sought out a woman he could grow to love and boy to call a son, partially so if ever he were to be near Gwen and Arthur it would make her decision easier. Even if it meant she would hate him and mistrust him forever. Arthur was trying to read where this was headed so Merlin took over seeing how hard it was for Lancelot. "Arthur, the boy the young man. He's a good fighter, when the time is right he will make the best of knights. He can wade through the enemy with out getting a scratch and only injuring them never killing. He just." "He just does enough to eliminate one threat before moving onto the other. It is as if his hand is guided by the almighty lord himself." Lancelot finished.

"Why tell me this? Is that where you were? Checking in on him?" Lancelot smiled a little. "He only shares my name and values, he is my son I love him like a son but he bares me no resemblance, he is the light and I am his shadow. He is also currently lining up with Cenred's army" Lancelot's smile widened as he saw it click into place inside Arthur's mind. "We have a man on the inside? How?" Arthur had not even thought of placing a man on the inside, all of Camelot's knights were known to the enemy.

Lancelot and Merlin explained between them how it had been decided that at a given point during the battle a signal would be given and Galahad would reveal himself and defect to their side. Until then he would play his part well. Cutting a swath through Camelot's army, but cutting for effect, for blood but not for injury. Camelot's knights would fight him and fall or run past. A boy of fifteen would go mostly unnoticed if surrounded by bigger harder to kill men. Arthur stared at them in wonder. He felt slightly over whelmed that they believed in the future he would forge so fully that they would think of such elaborate plans and the boy, this Galahad, would willingly comply. He found himself wanting to ask a question but looked at Merlin for the answer with out speaking.

"I have sent word to him to sneak out and meet us I have an idea. I thought you might want to meet the Apple!" Arthur raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Meet the apple? Merlin you really are an idiot" Merlin waved the mild insult off and corrected himself. "What I meant to say is I need to find an apple to give him." Getting nothing but puzzled looks back he continued. "I'm going to enchant it so that if anyone thinks he did sneak off they will change their minds, also he's a growing lad. Mother always said a growing lad need plenty fruit if he can get it." The two knights and the prince continued to stare at him. "Ok so I'm not the best example but the apple will help him, oh two apples! I'll place a mild hex on the other" his friends all looks slightly startled. "Oh no! The second one isn't for him, I just though if those who eat the second one were a little unlucky it might help."

Merlin finished and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot until Gawain slapped the young advisor on the back and said "whatever keeps you busy and away from trouble mate." He punched Merlin playfully on the shoulder and pushed Lancelot away after they had both bowed to the prince.

"This is happening isn't it. I'm going to war, against an army of magic lead by my sister and our greatest enemy." Arthur said as he turned to face Merlin. He smiled when he saw Merlin standing there with his head tilted to the side clearly still thinking about apples. He cleared his throat and Merlin looked across at him. "Yes. It is happening. It will happening soon. Tomorrow actually which is why it is important we meet our inside man tonight." Merlin spoke in such a relaxed manor that Arthur took a slight double take before speaking. "You don't seam particularly worried about that Merlin." He glared at his friend who simply looked back at him.

"I am Emrys. One day I will be the most powerful magical being ever to exist. Already I am capable of feats most train a life time to achieve. It used to be I had to hide that fact. But now? Now I know you will not have me hanged and I know your father is willing to let me live if I protect Camelot. Those who have faced you and me before have not seen even a fraction of what we are capable of. I was holding back before. No more Arthur, no more." Arthur stared at his friend trying to work out where this new Merlin had come from. But he knew deep down that this Merlin had always been there.

"Well that wasn't at all mellow dramatic Mer-lin." Arthur pushed Merlin on the shoulder. "I hear Elyan has returned Arthur. Someone should fill him in on certain things." Merlin sounded tired, so Arthur nodded his head in agreement and announced that he would go and find the young blacksmith. Merlin turned around and headed back to his room.

Elyan was sitting at the table in the home he used to share with his family and later his sister. Wondering where she was and why no one had been looking at him. He looked up when he heard the door open. He jumped up when he saw the crown prince of Camelot standing in the door way. "Sire, I'm sorry about the state of things, I just arrived back this morning I'm not sure where Gwen is I can" he stopped when he saw the look on the prince's face. "Elyan, there are things you should know. Things you need to know. I think it best we sit down." Elyan motioned for the prince to take a seat at the table. Once both men were seated Arthur began to speak.

Elyan sat in silence as the prince told him about all that had happened in the year and a half since the young black smith had left to help a friend run a forge. He listened as the prince spoke of Merlin's magic, of Morganna's betrayal. He gasped when Arthur finally got round to the part where Gwen had been given to Odin as a ward. Odin was now his sister's guardian. She was now a noble. By extension he was now a noble. "I'm just a blacksmith, she was just a maid why us?"

Arthur smiled. He hadn't noticed it in their previous encounters, when they had rescued Gwen from the castle. When Elyan had been among the few survivors of the immortal army. But he like his sister held a humble power, one that made you listen to what he said, one that made you trust that he knew what needed to be done, and would do it. The prince laughed. "Because before Morganna's betrayal, Gwen was her best friend and sister figure. Because you both posses a quiet nobility of heart. I've seen you fight you are good enough to be a knight of Camelot. Before you couldn't be" Elyan looked up realising what was being said, and finished the prince's sentence " but now I am eligible? Are you sure sire" the prince drew his sword and told Elyan to kneel down. Elyan did as he was told his heart thumping in his chest barely able to comprehend what was happening.

The prince moved the sword from one shoulder to the other and knighted sir Elyan. Elyan stood up and saw the prince's expression. "Arthur? You seam troubled." The prince laughed a humourless laugh. "Oh I suppose that's one way of putting it. Tomorrow we go to war, with magic. And my sister." Elyan laughed the prince looked at the new knight and saw the same determined look that Gwen got when she talked sometimes. "Well it certainly takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level. But you forget, all of us knights serve you and fight at your side out of a fraternal sense of camaraderie. I very much doubt that can be said for your sister. She betrayed the one woman who would have stood by her side." Elyan paused then laughed. "I just did a Merlin didn't I?" it was Arthur's turn to laugh as they headed out side. "Hah I hadn't know that's what stumbling across wisdom was referred to these days" Elyan smiled at the prince, his friend. "You learn something new everyday sire." they walked through the castle gates, "so it would appear sir Elyan."

Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Merlin were all standing in the court yard. When the prince and newly knighted Elyan appeared. Merlin smiled and in an oddly wise and solemn voice said. "At last the table is complete. We only require loves presence" Arthur hit the warlock on the arm. "Now is not the time Merlin." At Elyan's bemused look Arthur explained that when Cenred and morgouse had invaded Camelot the second time capturing the king and creating an immortal army Arthur had fled to the derelict castle of his ancestors where there had been a table. Merlin had discovered that each seat was placed in front of a segment witch had an inscription, each one denoted a defining characteristic, heroic deed, bodily strength, magic, wisdom and so on. Lancelot was not there, nor was Percival, and Elyan had gone on to find back up. They were the three who would have filled the remaining seats.

"We are all here in Camelot except for your sister M'lord." Elyan was about to ask what Gwen's inscription had been when Merlin pre-empted his question "love. Your sister in habited loves seat. As I inhabited magic's" to his credit Elyan mealy nodded in acknowledgement and didn't even act shocked at Merlin's casual revealing of his magic.

"Well as long as it was something nice. May I ask why you are all standing around in the middle of the court yard? Evening is approaching and I heard we march to war in the morn" Elyan looked at them all for an explanation.

"We are awaiting the arrival of my adopted son. He has infiltrated the enemy camp and will act on our behalf form within until such a time as he can join us properly." Elyan turned toward Lancelot and forced himself not to frown. Form what he had heard this knight held great affection for his sister, had sworn his love for her, but here he was now father to another woman's son. Elyan took a deep breath and forced himself to be civil he decided that Gwen had always fought her own battles no matter how he and their father protested. He decided she would deal with Lancelot in her own time.

"He's a brave boy doing this. Mad but brave." Gawain muttered a hint of a smile playing on his lips Lancelot laughed. "Cenred's father shot Galahads grand mother dead like a dog because she refused to do certain, unspeakable things, when she was a maid for him. Galahads family fled to another kingdom and built a life for themselves before that life was also shattered. Until I arrived his sister was his mother and he had to protect her. That is no way for a child to live. So I trained him as you trained me and soon by the grace of god he was a better fighter than me." Arthur was about to say something when Merlin cleared his throat and nodded his head to the side where a young knight was walking into the court yard. The young knight looked up and smiled a gentle smile as he saw Lancelot, his guardian, his father.

* * *

**so i realised i have done an injoke which only works if you are inside my brain. sorry. to clear it up. percival arived with lancelot before, way back in chapter six or xeven. but because heis the strong silent type in my head he has been there in every chapter but not mentioned because he is almost an invisible guardian watching over things, i hoped people would just assume that as in the show he turned up when lancelot did. but yeah, i like the idea of him pretty much being a mute. only ever speaking when it is absolutely needed. **

**Galahad has a arrived! i hope none of you saw that coming and if you did pat yourself on the back. i should warn you hi isn't like he is portrayed in the legends. also the eagle eyed among you will have noticed some quotes from elsewhere slipping in. i did that because i liked the quotes lol next part is almost ready to be posted, if there are any mistakes in this i apologise **


	17. Galahad the fair

**is this a new chapter i see before me? why yes it is. i know i keep repeating my self but there will be action and war and happy stabby cursywersy dramaness soon. so this chapter we get to properly meet Galahad son of lancelot. and merlin gets fixated on apples hah. i don't own merlin. if i did then it would mean the awesome people who do own it would no longer be around to entertain us. enjoy...**

* * *

Galahad the fair

Galahad walked over to the group and bowed slightly in front of the prince before turning to lancelot and hugging the knight "father it is good to see you" Lancelot smiled at his adopted son. "as it is to see you my boy. Your hair?" he looked at the lads head. the lad ran a hand over his shaven scalp. "yeah I cut it all off. I thought I was a bit too pretty beforehand. I didn't" he couldn't finish the sentence he didn't need to. Merlin looked at the young man stood in front of him. he was a similar build to Merlin but where Merlin was skinny, the boy stood in front of him was toned. He had at one time had white blonde hair and his eyes were ice blue and he had several scars he looked older than 15, he looked tough but there was a gentle modesty to him.

"I got you an apple" were the words to break the silence, spoken by merlin, realiseing he'd said it louder than intended he tried again. "I enchanted two apples for you. One will afford you good luck, if anyone notices you have left they will think nothing of it. The other you must give to another, it will hinder his efforts, I know it is not a knightly way to fight but I am not a knight and this is my way of helping." The rest of the men looked at him. "galahad, this odd excuse of a man is merlin, my ser" Arthur paused to correct himself. "my advisor and friend" he said the last word quietly and quickly, but the warlock heard it. "Sir Percival, Sir Gawain, Sir Elyan and well Sir Lancelot you know, Merlin you said something about apples" Merlin laughed as the prince started to get uncomfortable. "yes I did. didn't I, are you done with introducing Galahad to his own father and cousin? Percival, he's Galahads cousin." all those gatherd turned to stare at Merlin looks of shock on their face before any of them could ask how he had worked it out, his eyes went gold and an apple appeared in either of his hands, he gave the red and green apple to the younger man. "yup apples. An apple a day, does something I'm sure. The jaw line and eyes, Arthur I advise you talk battle tactics I have to go and prepare for tomorrow. M'lord, Galahad" he bowed and walked away.

"the brotherhood grows" was what Tristain said as merlin walked up to him at the edge of the court yard. At Merlin's quizzical look Tristain just said one word "Freya" that was all the explination merlin needed to piece things to gether, in time Arthur would gather a brotherhood of knights each unparalleled in feats of chivalry and honour. In time the round table would rise again under Arthur and its numbers would grow. Merlin smiled at the thought. "Tristain, I know now is not the time to speak of such things" Tristain raised an eyebrow. Merlin continued "Arthur and I are two sides of the same coin but even the slimmest coin has an edge that links the two sides. Am I correct in believing that at one time that edge would have been your sister?" Tristain stopped and nodded, "you are correct merlin. But now that she is forfilling another role in the tapestry of time. I have become that edge. That link, a soldier who has been wronged by magic but possesses it." Merlin sighed.

He knew the feelings he was starting to have for Tristain were frowned upon, nobles and kngiths could get away with it because they were nobles and the knights would sometimes spend months or years with out any female company, even then it was frowned upon but for a commoner? For a former servant to have such affections that would get him executed or worse. Tristain seamed to realise where merlins mind had drifted and placed a comforting hand on the young warlocks arm. "it is my duty, my destiny to bind yours and Arthurs friendship. But the feeling I am starting to feel for you. Those are my choise Emrys. You need not worry about the concequences, you are the last dragon lord and the prophesized saviour of magic and I am one of Arthurs chosen knights." Merlin relaxed slightly sensing his loves hesitation Tristain continued. "as long as we are sencible and descreet in public, we will be fine." Merlin was about to agree when the young knight leant forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The warlock chuckled and geantly pushed the knight away, "im not entirely sure that was discreet Sir Tristain" Tristain leant forward and whispered. "we can start being discreet after" he raised his eyebrow in a mischievous manner but merlin kept his composure and responded "no. now is a good time to start" and then with a glow of golden eyes he had gone. Tristian laughed wondering when merlin had learnt that trick.

Merlin appeared next to gaius in the physicians quarters. His mentor gasped and turned round to hit merlin with a heavy book. "merlin! Don't do that. Honestly now is nto the time for your tricks." Merlin apologised. "wait how did you do it?" gaius asked the young man. "um its hard to explain really its something I've been practicing." Gaius just stared at merlin until the young warlock started to speak again. "well you see I was thinking about how everything is connected, magic lays dormant in every fiber of nature it is in the air the stone the trees the rivers, so I wondered what would happen if there was an incantation that would make you part of that. Make you part of the stone. If that was possible could you move through the stone to another connected bit of it." Gaus gave him a worried look, Merlin looked down at the floor shifting uncomfortably on the spot. Eventually Gaius spoke again "so you can what, become the wall? that. Merlin that is deep magic, it must hurt or drain you surely." Gaius was not sure he liked the look on Merlin's face. Merlin looked his mentor in the face and explained "I think, certain things don't affect me. You have always said magic isn't part of me I am part of it. I don't have magic, I am magic. What if, what if the focused little things don't require balance because I just," gauis had sat down while listening. His apprentice and surrogate son was right, "because you just tap into what is already inherently there?" gaius finished. Merlin nodded looking slightly concerned.

"power alone will not male you the greatest magical being ever to live my boy. Your humility and restraint will I have never seen you use flashy magic except when to prove a much needed point." He smiled sadly and merlin picked up on it. He didn't like seing his mentor and father figure like this. "you don't expect to servive this war do you" gaius turned away from merlin and busied himself with medical preperations. After a long silence he spoke. "I was a sorcerer merlin. Uthur mistrusted those of us with magic even before what happened. He tolerated my magic, tolerated me because he saw me as a friend. When he started the purge, I saw alices name on the list so I got her out I got ballinor out as well. But I couldn't save everyone. So, uthur offered me an untimatum I could stay on as physicion and unofficial council to him but I was to never use magic again on painof death," he paused and merlin waited for him to continue, he had eard bits of the story but never all of it never in sequence. "I wrongly believed that if he had me near him in time his hatred of magic would fade, that he would see that I had magic but never used it, he would see that it does not consume and corrupt." Merlin could hear the hitch in his mentors voice as he told the story of how he had ended up in a tower surrounded by herbs harbouring a warlock.

"but I was wrong, I now know he saw me as provinghis point. I didn't use magic and was harmless there for it was the magic that had threatened to corrupt me. By the time I'd realised my mistake, that his mind would not be swayed so easily I realised that Arthur was young. I always subtley dropped hints about magic and its creatures when ever he would seek refuge here. I never sought to manipulate his mind or anything mearly inform him of all the angles." It was all starting to make sence to merlin but he needed to hear it said. "I don't expect to survive this war no. because while uthur may be the enemy I am the sorcerer who stood back and watched as he drove magic to the brink of distruction, I was the sorcerer who knew what chains would imprison a dragon. I have done great, great wrongs. In helping you, in healing those I care about, in being the princes unofficial tutor in allowing him to see that you are not evil that you area good person I only hope I leave this world with less against me." Merlin knew there was more. So he prompted Gaius to continue "they want to hurt uther they want to kill him. They want to destroy me and obliterate me. Even if I do survive I will be in no shape to do my job" and that, merlin realised was what was really upsetting his mentor it was the simple fact that he wouldn't beable to heal and care for the people of Camelot anymore whern this was over.

Merlin pulled him into a hug and whispered "I promice I will continue your work, and I promice what ever state you are in after all of this is done I will find someone to make youbetter." Gaius looked up at the young man standing infront of him so different from the nieve bumbling fool who had first stepped through his door all those years ago. He smiled "I fear there is only one capeable of such a thing" he was unnerved to see merlin shimmer a little as the young man touched the wall before replying "then I'll find her, I must see Arthur" and then he was gone, disappeared through the wall, gaius was left in the empty room wondering how merlin had known who he had ment.

* * *

**ooooooh what is merlin up to. who was he referring to! um if your fans of the show you probably already know lol. so next chapter things actually do pick up pace slightly and also next chapter is where the probable mild gore comes if it isn't as bad as i thought i may drop the rating down a little. reviews make me write faster! actually they don't, my computer deciding to work makes me write faster. But reviews make me try harder to get the computer working long enough for me to write more and now i have completely lost my train of thought well done clotpole, where was i oh yes review? please? also i'm sorry about any speling and grammer mistakes there are. im dyslexic and this is un betad so yeah sorry bout mistakes that slipped my notice. **


	18. let battle commence

**gahahahahahaha! so yeah, three, four? weeks later i am actually finally in a position to update. sorry it was so long, couldn't take my computer to festival, then got home to discover that our tv is broken as is our wi fi. the only way i can upload is by up loading on one computer (quickly before it shuts down) and then editing on this one. wiht out wi fi that became nearly impossible but i've finally managed to borrow a neighbors wi fi. **

**um so a little gore, (not much but its there) in this chapter. also i'd like to see if any of you have guessed where this is heading. hopefully you are starting to get inklings. i would do a disclaimer saying i dont own merlin but i've diceded that why should we have to? i think the people who own the rights should just walk around anouncing "i own merlin!" um anyway getting side tracked. i hope this chapter was worth the wait, also i didn't manage to check this through for mistakes so apologies for any you find. **

* * *

let battle commence

Arthur mounted his horse and looked down at his father and adviser. "father, you have to promice me you will remain within the city, me and my knights and soldiors will fight them on the front line, but we need you the king to defend the city should we fail or they," he looked to merlin for help. "Sire what the prince is trying to say is we can't be sure they haven't found a magical means of getting into the castle, I have done my best to prevent this but even I can not seal off an entire city."

Uthur nodded "Arthur, I wish things were different. I wish I had handled things different. When you get back I think its time we have a talk." Arhtur laughed. "you are that cirtain I will survive father?" uthur gave a rare smile "yes because if you don't then I will be stuck with having to deal with that" he waved vaguely in merlins direction. "the clumsyness I can tolerate, the wisdom I can respect the magic I can try and ignore but he just never shuts up" merlin would have protested but he could tell this was how the pendragons spoke of fealings they hurled useless insults or distracted with humourous words when really it was a father begging his son and only legitimate heir to return safe, it was a son begging his father to stay safe to stay alive, neither was ready to loose the other. Not that either would ever admit it.

Uthur turned to the knights gathered around Arthur. Gawain, Percival, Elyan, lancelot and Tristain. He waited before speaking. "it has long been tradition and law that only a man of noble birth may even attempt to be a knight of Camelot. It is a tradition I stuck to steadfastly. But looking at you, Sirs, I can see my son has chosen his friends and brothers in arms wisely. He has broken a sacred law of our land but, I have seen you train alongside the other knights and you are truly worthy of being knights of Camelot. Know your enemy as you know your friends and the battle is yours to win" they all bowed to him accepting his advice and rode off. Only Tristain looked back.

* * *

"Sire for what its worth, I'm sorry they stuck you with me." Merlin said nervously, he risked a glance towards the king who was standing several metres away, the young warlock resisted the urge to laugh bitterly when he realised the king wasn't keeping his distance because he was a commoner, a former servant, it was as if he stank of magic and uthur was standing as close as was bearable. After awhile, the king broke the silence.

"usually, a sorcerer is dead before I ask any questions or they are spouting the same old rant while being interrogated. It is rare, unheard of, that I can actually ask them the questions I want answered." Merlin hoped his gulp of aprihention wasn't heard by the king, he had a funny fealing he knew what the king was going to ask, he made the decision to be as honest as possible. "ask your questions Sire, I will do my best to answer them" he said bowing his head.

Uthur looked at the young man standing next to him. He really never had paid him much attention, but knowing what he knew now. Knowing that this lad had saved his son's life many times over, he was the last surviving dragonlord, he was the most powerful sorcerer, warlock, ever to exist. The king found himself paying close attention to the young man. He noticed the eyes glowing blue with focus, the fingers ready to chanel magic, the scars from various battles fought by the prince's side. He looked like a twig but was tough, he was currently wearing a cape that was a dark dark blue it wasn't particularly rich fabric it was heavy so only the edges moved in the light breeze in the court yard.

Now that he looked at the boy closely he realised he wasn't an idiot, he was probably too wise, to much going on in his head that the simple things like coordination were forgotten. He was an oak not a twig. But mostly he exuded a calm power that uthur had seen before. His heart lurched when he realised exactly where he had experience that power, that presence, it was ballinor, the dragonlord who escaped, who took down 50 knights as he escaped vowing that the king knew not what he had done, that the dragons eventual wrath would destroy Camelot. And that's when he knew the question he wanted to ask first. "why?"

Merlin instantly knew what his companion was asking. "why are my kind always trying to kill you? And you trying to kill my kind? It's a long story sire" getting a stern glare form the king merlin continued. "your ancestor sat at a round table with a council of others, the table afforded no man more importance when seated even magic had a seat at the table. Of course as the main king your ancestor held the most power outside of that room." Merlin ran a hand through his hair and continued. "power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. It matters not if it is magic or command of armies and the latest weapons. When the round table disbanded, your ancestor still had a kingdom, an army and citizens. Magic however did not it was forced into the wilderness. I assume at some point it grew jealous of the king and his decendants, and angered at those with magic's treatment as second class citezens. But instead of going and forming their own nation else where or proving their worth they allowed mutral mistrust to eat away at the fragile truce that exsisted. And then nimueh betrayed you, betrayed your beloved wife. Then the purge happened. This of course was the last straw for my kind and so now they attack you thinking you are in the wrong and you attack back using their actions as proof that magic is evil." Uthur processed this all, his fists clenched. "and yet you still protect me, my son, camelot?"

merlin sighed. It was a phrase and tone he was used to hearing from fellow magic users. "your son will be a great king but he needs your guidance sire. I am tired. Tired of this reackless cycle we are all stuck in. I intend to prove to your son that some of us who use magic are not evil that we wish only to heal or defend. Like wise I wish to prove to you that your son will have me becide him, protecting him when he cannot fight alone."

Uthur couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, "another question, had I sentenced you to death would you have died?" merlin chuckled. "sire, I am a dragonlord with an affinity to fire, if you burnt me at the stake I would just make the flames burn away the ropes and leave me un harmed"

"hanged?" "I'd slow time down and move something under me to take the strain"

"beheaded?" "again I would slow time down and free myself"

"drowned?" "I believe I could probably think of a spell that supplied me with sufficient air. Also in one particular lake I have an immortal ex lover who is rather protective of me"

"dragged behind a horse?" "id use a spell to hover about the ground"

"poisoned"" "I seam to have built up a bit of a resistance to poisons"

"flung from a trebuchet?" merlin saw the slight smile tugging at the side of uthurs mouth "I'm fairly cirtain I could do some fancy acrobatics before being caught by my kin"

Uthur noted that merlin purposefully didn't mention the dragons name. he barked a laugh. "So what you are saying is that there isn't any way to kill you?" merlin looked across at him. "Oh there are ways, but I can't be expecting it, or I have to want it." Merlin said the last part with a sad look on his face. "and are you ever expecting it?" the king found himself asking. "always sire. even now" uthur full on laughed now. "well then, I guess I'm lucky you decided to stick around and I decided not to kill you!"

Merlin smiled at the king, seeing something out of the corner of his eye he leant round the king and shouted out a spell. The king tensed thinking the spell was for him but a moment later three sorceres appeard out of thin air and sent bolts of energy towards the kings heart and head. they never reached him they hit a wall and spread out across it digging into the ground and flying up into the sky. "_**disperse"**_ merlin yelled in a language uthur didn't understand and all three of their attackers were sent hurtling into different bits of wall. Uthur drew his sword and ran towards one of them while Merlin ran towards the others. A grim expression on his face, the war had started there was no going back.

* * *

Lancelot looked across at his prince, his friend, his future king. "sire can we count on you?" arhtur turned and glared at lancelot, a lesser man and most knights would have back down, but Lancelot knew Arthur had know exactly what he had meant, so he just glared back. eventually Arthur spoke to the knight next to him. "merlin and my father appear to have come to some sort of truce, gwen is safe with odin, Sir Leon will be returning with reenforcements hopefully soon, and my sister is an evil witch who has teamed up with camelots biggest threat. I am in absolutely no mood to be destracted. You can count on me to lead you into battle and lead you all out when the war has ended. I will do all I can Sir Lancelot" gwaine laughed from his other side "well that ws a nice little pep talk, now when do we get to fight?" elyan sent him a disparaging glare, and then Tristain spoke "not long, Sire they just laughed the arrows!" Arthur squinted into the distance, what ever he was, cenrid also was ahead of the game when it came to weapons.

"arrows! Brace, brace, brace!" all the knights and soldiers, raised their shields and formed a shell of wood and mettle to deflect any arrows. Tristain peard though the gap. And spoke again. "Arthur, their front line are charging." "Arthur looked at his special squad of knights, and smiled as gwaine kicked his horse forwards "well lets not let them have all the fun." The knights surged forward to meet the enemy, chain-mail heavy on their shoulders. As they were about to crash into the enemy Tristain stood up on his horse and jumped spinning in the air over the enemy and disappeared into the attacking hoard, Arthur had the briefest moment of panic before he started seeing a space open in the croud. Tristain stood in the middle of a ragged heap of bodies laying under him. Arthur threw the spear he was holding catching two of the enemy. The rest of the knights did the same before switching to their swords.

Gwain took the sword of one of his oponants and threw it to one of the other knights of Camelot who had been disarmed. The enemy was flustered and confused, Arthur and the knights closest to him each had a distinct way of fighting, one that didn't fit with the rest of the knights of Camelot. They had trained to match a specific kind of fighting, but now they found themselves faceing a prince who adapted to each new tactic, a brawler who was unpredictable, a wall of strength who just shrugged off his enemies like they were nothing, a fast agile warrior who dodged and weaved his way through, and a knight who never struck first, but always struck last almost apologeticly. That was without the rest of the Camelot army who were a formidable force to fight.

Arthur was wondering where his sisters magical forces were when a bolt of light shot past his shoulder the knight who had been standing behind him froze on the spot and ice covered his body. Arthur raised his shield and commanded his knights to do the same.

"our friendly neighbourhood sorcerer beter have done his job!" gwaine shouted from somewhere close, "actually he's a warlock" lancelot said from somewhere else, a ball of fire came shooting at Arthur from the side his shield was faceing the wrong direction. A second before the flame hit him its path was blocked by a shield Percival was standing there his chain mail red with blood and a cut across his cheek. "works" he stated before disapreaing again. Arhtur squared his shoulders raised his head and let out a roar. He felt bones crack against his shield and flesh against his sword but he didn't slow down he just pushed forward further into the enemy lines he saw a druid chanting a spell and aiming it at elyan who had his back turned firghting another opponent Arthur threw one of his throwing knifes and it sliced across the druids wrists.

The druid howled in pain before setting eyes on the prince. "PENDRAGON! _**excruciating death"**_ arhtur flung himself forward and placed his shield firmly infront of him he felt something hit it, it sent shudders all through his body, he chanced a glance over the top of the shield and saw the druid blinking not understanding how the shield had withstood the shot. The prince covered the remaining distance and grabbed the druids wounded wrist. This close the druid could feel the magic in the shield his eyes widened in shock. "Emrys has blessed me. He knows I do not share my fathers beliefs" the druids eyes burned gold with fury. "yet you still choose to continue the slaughter of innocents!" Arthur threw the druid to the ground. "you attacked us, you are not innocent, you were going to hit a man who had his back turned to you, that is cowardice of the worst kind. When I am king I will be a fair leader. Tell me can you truly say the same for my sister?"

The druid slackend the fury was gone replaced by confuseion "if you don't kill me she will, if Emrys trusts you then please kill me so I never meet his wrath" arhtur slammed his shield into the druids neck, feeling it crack under the force, he straightened up and entered the fight again.

* * *

"sire! behind you!" uther swung round raising his shield at merlin's warning and felt a spell hit the shield. it must have been strong as it caused the shield to shudder and vibrations rang up his arm and across his armour. "merlin you said they wouldn't be able to breach the parimiter you idiot boy!" a shard of ice flew over the kings shoulder and imbedded itself in his opponants shoulder. "sire I said 'shouldn't' there is a diference." Uther growled and spun out of the way of another spell as he came back around he thrust his sword forward embedding it betweent the sorcerers ribs, his oponant had no time for last words, as he died his eyes found those of Emrys, he smiled.

Merlin was busy. He was dodging enchantments and curses from every direction, as well as ensuring the king was still alive. A sorcerer threw a rock at him that grew in size the closer it got, merlin found him self thinking that the spell may come in handy at some point before he roared like a dragon and fire basted away at the rock leaving only shattered glass. The sorcerer who had thrown the rock paused in astonishment before chooseing to run forward wielding his sword, as he got close to merlin, the warlock muttered a spell and a sword rose form the courtyard surface, it was the sword he had used to cut the dragons chains, he saw uther watching him out the corner of his eye and realised it was now or never. He spun round and braught the sword up, it connected with his oponants weapon and they started duleing without magic. "impossible! Her magesty princess morgana assured us you were a weak combatant" the attacking sorcerer said. Through gritted teeth.

"that always was her problem, too little faith in her friends and family, I tried to tell her she had a choice, but she believed me to be lieing." Merlin could have sworn he heard his opponent bring up the poisoning of Morgana, but chose to ignore it. "her father let me live, a servant, a warlock. He let me live and yet your leader believes he wouldn't have let her live? She reallys isn't as clever as we thought she was" merlin ducked as another swipe for his head was made. he used the momentum to push at his surroundings with magic. Merlin was launched up into the air and as he reached head level he spun round and beheaded his opponent. When he landed he knelt next to his fallen enemy and whispered a prayer.

Uther had gradually been making his way over. "since when have you been able to fight with sword boy?" merlin winced at the kings voice, he was beguining to realise that the pendragons were unnaturally quiet walkers. "sire it was the beliefe of sir Tristain that the less magic I used in protecting your son and Camelot the easier it would be for people to accept my presence." Uther sswung hs sword out without looking and killed another enemy soldier. "it isn't proper for a servant to weild a sword and fight like a knight." Merlin looked up at the kings words, wondering where this was going. "though of course you never were a servant, and more to the point you were never supposed to be. I may not agree with it, but a dragonlord was always just that. A lord, a noble. I never had much love for them, or your father. But rules are rules, as such I always tried to treat them as lords." Merlin clutched his sword tighter at the lack of respect uthur showed his father ballinor, the king must have seen as he explained himself further. "I truly believed that dragons were the devils children and that dragonlords were the devils mouth piece. But recently my view has been forced to change. I now see that dragons are natures mouth piece and dragonlords their commanders their translators, it is why I was relieved when gaius said there was one left, and stricken when the prince said he had died."

Merlin loosened his grip. He had to admit he didn't like this new Uthur, this thinking uthur, at least before he knew where he stood with the king now he was always second guessing if the king would stab him or shake his hand. "I have decided after this is all done, the dragon should serch out any men who may make worthy dragon lords. I have also decided to formally and officially recognise you as a noble in your own right lord Emrys." Merlin stood frozen to the spot mouth open and staring at the king. Of all things, that was one thing he was never expecting to hear come out of his companions mouth. And yet, yes the magic hateing king of Camelot had indeed just given him a title and with it nobility and land. He turned around and yelled in a voice deeper and more powerful than uthur had ever experience yelled. "you were wrong! Camelot is wise and just! Fight us at your peril!" and then with a roar. He summoned kilgarrah into the fray. Now. Now his enemy would truly see what it was to fight Arthur, to fight Uthur, to fight Emrys. It was the end of all things.

* * *

**teeheehee. who saw that coming? if you did pat on the back. i'm not good at writing sexy or at writing gore, its something i'm trying to work on. also as i have said before the rating is premptive for is i decide to talk about percivl crushing a mans skull and gooey brains falling out etc. **

**couple more twists and turns to come. i think I'm nearing the end of writing this story but there is a high possibility of a sequel. also i said writing because I'm currently wrighting chapter 22 and i think it will be around 30 long maybe less, including an epilogue. but as i have only just posted chapter 17 you guys still have a few more weeks of entertainment(hope it still entertaining to read) left to go. :D also the next two parts will be up over the weekend probably. reviews are awesome don't you think? **


	19. ride of the valkyrie

**hullo people as promiced here is the next chapter, little hints of gore, as i have said before the rating on this is more out of over caution than anything else. anyhoo, last i checked i still didn't own merlin *checks again* yup still dont own merlin. do own my OC's **

**damn, just realized the title of this chapter has probably given away the twist in this part, oh well enjoy! **

* * *

ride of the valkyrie

Arthur was tired. His bones were aching his chain-mail stained with blood and yet the enemy still out numbered them he had been fighting every day and most nights for the past eight days. He was loathe to admit it but they needed back up, and they needed it soon. Reports from the castle said that his father merlin and the older and youngest knights back at the citadel were experiencing similar woes, thought thanks to having merlin and Gaius using herbs and magic to heal they had suffered less casualties.

Magic, that's what started this all his sisters and others hatred of his father for banning magic, and his fathers hatred of magic for taking the love of his life from him so cruelly, and yet, merlin was magic. Seemingly in its purest form and all he had done for the last 8 days was defend and heal. He had even apparently reattached one soldiers severed hand. Arthur gritted his teeth nodded to his knights and charged again "for Camelot!" as he yelled this the great dragon swooped in low over his head and burnt a path deep into the enemy lines before sweeping up into the sky and back towards Camelot. Arthur could feel the residual heat as he ran along the scorched ground wielding his sword. He ducked instinctively when he heard a whistling and a boulder flew past his head and crashed into a sorcerer, he glanced over his shoulder to see Percival standing where it had come from.

"Elyan what word have we from the allies?" Elyan ran up level with the sprinting king. "Sire Odin's people will be here soon and Elena has sent some of her forces." Arthur raised his eyebrow at the new knight, Elyan explained himself "her father is greatly ill, she is now regent." Arthur bowed his head and chuckled despite the situation. "so we didn't need to marry to ensure their allegiance," it was Elyans time to raise an eyebrow. "later sir knight later" and then the prince was gone, cutting a path through the enemy, dodging swords and spells. Elyan turned to ask some one else what the prince had meant when he saw sir Leon riding onto the battle field at the front of a wave of fearsome looking knights but his eyes were drawn to the knight riding along side leon, it was most definitely a female in close fitting armor for movement as he glanced around the rest of Odin's forces he notices more female knights.

"Arthur! Reinforcements have arrived!" as he shouted this the female rider and her horse ran past so close that he felt its mane on his face. She threw her axe and took out an enemy that had been behind him, he smiled his thanks and returned into the fray, the female rider rode up next to Arthur, jumped off her horse and drew her short-blade. "Yet again I've been sent to clean up your mess my love." she said as she removed her helmet and let her intricately braided mahogany hair fall across her shoulders. "its all Merlin's fault, I assure you Gwenevire" the prince answered smiling. "I had forgotten that in Odin's kingdom women are allowed to fight, in times of need." he ducked under her arm as she swung it out to behead an enemy soldier she shifted her waist to the side as he stabbed another enemy with his own sword, the enemy fell instantly with the blow despite it being a mear knick "how could you forget about the valkyries?" they moved in sync again taking out four more opponents. "Named after the maidens of Valhalla who took dead soldiers off the battle field? Only fitting I suppose." Arthur answered as an arrow imbedded in his arm.

"honestly Arthur I heard our respective 'fathers' are planning on us marrying for convenience. At least try and stay alive long enough for me to be queen dear." Gwen smiled her gentle smile, and ripped the arrow out of his arm. As she was about to ask what to do with it, Tristain ran past and took it from her throwing it, it embedded itself in the shoulder of the archer who had shot it.

As he ran past the archer Tristain cut the bowstring rendering the archer weapon less. He threw himself back as a sword was swung at his head, when he looked up he saw that the owner of the sword was Galahad, he winked at the young knight and stabbed the double agent in the side, where there was nothing of importance as the young knight did the same. They both recoiled in pain, swung round and continued to fight other enemies, Gwaine smiled as he saw Percival grab an opponents foot that had been kicking him and just flung the man aside. He heard a whistling sound and found Leons sword next to his neck a crumpled arrow falling from the flat of his blade. "sir Gawane if you are quite finished making doe eyes at other knights we could use you help" leon's eyes twinkled with mirth and Gwaine ducked under the sword and moveed into position beside leon so they could fight in tandem " why sir leon are you jealous?" Gwaine answered with a huff of laughter as he deflected a blow meant for Leons chest. "oh god no, perish the thought mate" leon spun round so he was facing Gwain and thrust his sword forward you could hear the scrape of metal on metal as it grazed the new knights chain-mail and impaled the enemy soldier who had been sneaking up behind. Gwain pushed leon to the side and did the same. They took in their surroundings and headed off into the throng of fighters again.

"Elyan." Elyan looked over his shoulder and saw his sister in full armor calmly walking towards him while a team of knights fended off anyone trying to get to her. "milady" he responded pausing to bow. "M'lord" she answered with a slight smile. "gwen" he said, smiling "this is odd. Isn't it?" she nodded held out her empty hand and an axe was suddenly in it, Elyan hadn't seen one of her guards give it to her but one of them must have. He nodded at her and she nodded back. and then they started to fight side by side, they each knew exactly what the other was going to do, Elyan would lean back a fraction as gwen bent a leg around his front to kick someone at his side, gwen would duck down as he spun his sword backwards to stab an enemy behind them. Anyone watching would have had trouble seeing which blade which fist which foot belonged to which sibling such was the grace and ease of their synchronicity, elyan was impressed to see his sisters silent guardians standing fighting in a circle around them controlling who got near enough to their mistress, so that she could engage her enemy one at a time and formulate strategies as to how to deal with them.

Gwen's sword was knocked out of her hand, Elyan's sword was kicked out of his, he was about to ask what to do now when gwen yelled "duck!" he did as told and marveled as his sister undid her braids completely revealing a small sharp blade at the tip of each braid she spun round and the nearest enemies all had their necks cut, she flicked her hair and it caught one of their wrists and forced the sword out of her opponents hand, she deftly picked it out of mid air and cut and sliced at the remaining enemies, Elyan finally stood again, his sweet caring sister the gentle gwen was covered in blood and had a cruel scowl on her face, Elyan was surprised to find himself scared of his little sister.

* * *

**mmwahahahahaha! yup my gwen is now a bone fide killer queen :D don't worry, old gwen is still there, just, not on the battle field, i don't know if its physically possible the have braid mounted blades but come on how cool would it be to have some if you could! **

**chapter nineteen will be up in the next week hopefully. reviews? they would be nice to have lol **


	20. the seamstress prevails

**hullo look look a new chapter, oh how exciting, ok, maybee the excited part is just me then, but still i'm actually posting a chapter when i said i would o.O that doesnt happen often. anyway bit of a break from the front line to introduce a new OC, i like him i think i'll keep him, he may even become important, maybe maybee not, anyway yes hello i dont own merlin, i only mess about with him, i own my OC's though. enjoy :D **

* * *

the seamstress prevails

Jane rounded a corner and saw two enemy soldiers standing there, they had obviously been bought in by a sorcerer, she tried to back away out of sight but one of them saw her and in a leering voice said "oh look Malcolm a nice young lady to, keep us company." She shuddered knowing it wasn't just company they were after. She started to shake on the spot, "please sirs back away, I am just a maid." She said in her most pathetic of tones. They moved closer sneering one of them held out his sword to her dress ready to cut at it, she backed towards the wall behind her and raised her hands behind her head. the two men laughed and moved closer still, their laughs faltered when her expression changed from one of fear to one of stony determination.

"that wasn't begging." She released her hands from behind her head throwing the two long dagger like needles that had been in her hair, each imbedded itself in one of the soldiers causing them to stumble backwards towards the open windows. "it was a warning!" she flicked the train of her dress out the fabric heavy enough to trip the men, her attackers fell backwards out the window. As that happened jane screamed for help. An older knight in his early thirties with greying hair rounded the corner and raced towards her side. "miss what is wrong, are you alright?" he asked in a quiet voice, she recognized him as the youngest of Uthurs peers, she glanced at his neck and noticed the long scar along it. "sir Malcolm how, fitting" he raised his eyebrow at her. "miss, Jane, I'm sorry you called for help why?" had she not been so on edge she would have registered that the knight had known her name. she took a deep breath and reached into the folds of her brown dress, removing two identical needles to the ones she had just thrown she turned to the knight beside her, "I called sir because an enemy soldier, called Malcolm, just tried to assault me. I called because the inner perimeter has been breached." Sir Malcolm stood up straighter looked at her and nodded. "come with me if you want to live" she tore her dress to make running easier and took the hand he offered her. Together the knight and maid ran towards the council chambers.

"sire word from the front is that odin and Elena have arrived but the sisters and Cenreds forces continue to fight hard." Uthur turned to look at merlin, wondering how he had gotten that information so quickly and before anyone else. "sire its best you don't ask that question" the warlock said having guessed Uthur's intentions. Uthur growled under his breath and turned to one of the gathered senior knights, a bald man with an eye patch across one eye and scars just above the other. "sir walter add the reinforcements to the tactical" his sentence was broken by merlin yelling out in pain his eyes glowing golden. The room fell silent, merlins eyes returned to blue "something is wrong sire" before Uthur could ask what the young man meant the doors to the council chamber flew open and Sir Malcolm walked in briskly, followed by jane. "milords, my king, I just aided this young lady in escaping an attack." his eyes darted acusingly at merlin, who just shrugged the mistrust off, ignoring the knight, he walked over and lead jane to a chair and sat her down. But not before he had turfed the old knight who had been seated on it off. "is it what I feared? Have they broken through my inner shielding?" she nodded.

Merlin knelt on the ground next to her. "listen to me, did they do anything to you?" she sat there shaking, and heard a couple of gasps. Merlin sat there looking at her with the caring eyes of a physician. He unclipped a vial from one of the rings on his tunic "here this will calm your nerves and give you energy, Gaius made it earlier. Take your time. We have time to waste," as he said this kilgarrah was heard swooping down and incinerating some of the enemy. She laughed quietly and took the tonic. The change was quick she sat up straighter and looked at merlin "they tried, they were talking about having some 'fun' with me, getting information out of me." She shuddered slightly merlin didn't fail to notice sir Malcolm place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her gaze to the king and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sire, no woman of Camelot will ever betray her king to the enemy, be she lady or lowly servant." Malcolm took over from her, "they didn't get the chance she stabbed them with sewing needles and tripped them out the window with the train of her skirt." He smiled down at her.

Uthur walked towards her and merlin. "this is what my daughter never understood, what our enemy will never understand. The people of Camelot are strong, they are loyal, and they are resourceful. We are lucky to have servants and maids and seamstresses like you miss." Jane blushed a little and thanked him quietly. "sire, I wish to go and repair the defenses, I shall escort Jane here to safety." Sir Malcolm added "I shall come with you, there may be more of the enemy out there." He bowed to the king, then followed jane and merlin out of the room.

"sir Malcolm seams to have taken an interest in you safety" merlin whispered to the young seamstress walking next to him. "hush now sir, I'm not sure I like what your implying" Jane said, with a slight smile on her face, "while sir Malcolm may be one of the more handsome of the senior knights he also served with uthur, which makes him a lot older than me, he's probably old enough to be my father."

"is he?" merlin asked "is he what" "is he your father?" merlin said. Jane rolled her eyes at him "no he isn't why?" "his age being equitable with that of your father is irrelevant if he is handsome enough and not related to you, besides he looks to be one of the youngest knights of Uthurs, he can't be much older than 30, if her were any younger I dare say he would fall under Arthur's command" merlin explained. He saw jane glaring at him. "you are forgetting that I know how to defeat you" she threatened in a voice that held no heat. "oh god no, please not the yarn of doom" was Merlin's reply which had her laughing.

Sir Malcolm was walking behind his two younger companions, keeping an eye out for danger. They intrigued him, he had heard from his cousin sir leon what kind of man this merlin was, but up until today, he had never witnessed him in action first hand. His complete disregard for etiquette would have most people thrown in the stocks, but with merlin it was done with such clarity of purpose, throwing an old knight out of a chair, so a female could sit and catch her breath, telling a prince he was being a prat, when he was being to headstrong, telling knights what to do, when it was not his place, because he knew what needed to be done. Jane, she was different, he had known a knight years ago, sir james, he was a gentle man out of war but fierce in it, he once had relations with a scullery maid called Fiona, she got pregnant and sir James' parents forced the young knight to walk away.

Only sir Malcolm and a select few knew differently, a small percentage of the knights wages had always gone to that maid, so that she could keep their child safe and healthy. Of corse no one, save James himself, knew who that maid had been until the day he died, the day Malcolm almost lost his head. the day he got the scar across his neck the injury to his throat that meant he would never have a full voice again. The day sir james threw Malcolm away from the end a sword and impaled himself on it instead, his dieing words were for the knights present to ensure that his daughter jane was safe. A task the youngest among then, Malcolm, found very easy given the girls relative closeness in age to himself, now however, she was a beautiful young woman of 20 and she had all of the kindness of her mother but all of the fierce intelligence and loyalty of her father, now he found protecting her didn't feel like it was enough.

Merlin paused briefly. "I am about to perform magic. I understand if you both wish to turn away. "jane stared at him. "actually, I'm curious to see what magic looks like when it isn't trying to destroy." Sir Malcolm came to stand by her side. "and I am sworn to protect this young lady, so if she stays I stay." He tilted his head and smiled slightly, merlin was surprised he hadn't noticed the familial resemblance between Malcolm and leon before. Yes Malcolm had darker hair that was starting to turn grey and was a little shorter than leon but his eyes his smile his way of standing was identical to his cousins.

Merlin looked at both of them and then placed his hand on the wall and started chanting, "**_wall of stone be strong as iron, be a shield we can rely on"_** he repeated the spell a few times before stepping back he turned to see jane smiling and Malcolm staring. "it's a spell to strengthen the walls and imbue them with a repelling shield that will stop any other enemies getting in, I," merlin broke off as he looked out the window. He hoped he hadn't seen what he thought he had, but sure enough there was his mother walking across the court yard. "sir Malcolm I need you to escort jane to Gaius' chambers he will tell you where to go from there. He has several secure sites hidden around the castle, I have to go see someone" without any warning he placed his hand on the wall and disappeared, he was gone so quickly he didn't hear Jane's yelp of surprise or see Malcolm wrap her up in his arms protectively.

* * *

**oh hunith what nuggety bit of truth bomb are you going to drop on merlin now! what do you all think of malcolm ? and yey jane is totally kickass, **

**in other exciting news, my dad found a power lead that works for my computer at his work, so i now have a working computer which means i can write more of this story and even hopefully start updating it more regularly.**

**next chapter up next week hopefully, peace out y'all. **


	21. battlefeild reunions

**hullo next chapter! by the way i lied, i think there will only be about four more chapters of this, but a sequal is likely. **

**anywah i dont own merlin. wish i did but i don't, also my internet in london isn't working so the next up date may take a while but it is on its way. hope you like this chapter. read it and see!**

* * *

Battlefeild reunions

"mother! What are you doing here!" Merlin shouted as he emerged from the wall, she smiled at him weakly knowing he didn't shout because of anger but because of fear for her safety. "Merlin please you could at least say hello, I haven't seen you in two years." She was smiling properly now and he pulled her into a hug while guiding her away from the danger of the open court yard. "it is good to see you I just don't think the middle of a war is the best time for a visit. How did you even get in?" her smile turned into a sad one. "There are things I haven't told you Merlin things that you need to know now." Before he could ask what she meant she took his arms and rubbed the ring on her finger "_**whisk us away to sanctuary"**_ Merlin barely heard the spell but he knew that was what it was as when he looked up they were now standing in his chambers. "your spell only keeps enemies out" she explained. Merlin sat down at his table and motioned for his mother to do the same. "Lord Merlin. It's a title suited to you. It is yours by birthright." Hunith said, Merlin leant forward taking her hand in his "please mother you said there were things you needed to tell me. So please tell me." Hunith looked at her son. "It takes a special kind of woman to wed a dragon lord, but an even more special one, to supply him with an heir, my grandmother was a powerful sorceress, but she got over confident, she thought she could heal the dead, her husband died so that their daughter could live. It devastated the family, only my cousin Gaius followed in her footsteps, but he made sure never to push his luck, when he was a teen his parents died so he came to live with us, he became like an older brother to me, and then well" she drifted off, Merlin sat there patiently waiting for his mother to continue.

"when the purge started ballinor was the first to come to Ealdor, we are a small village outside of uthurs realm as long as Gaius and others were careful people could stop off there when making their escape. Ballinor stayed, we fell in love, and then Uthur came with his knights ballinor had no choice but to run and distance himself from me, from us." Merlin felt a tear threaten to fall at the injustice of it all. "Eight months later Gaius sent the last person to ealdor, his fiancée Alice, she was a healer of unparalleled skill, she aided me in that last month she helped me through the quickening." Merlin nodded, and suddenly he felt even worse for that poor woman who had been forced into doing the Mantecores bidding, even more grateful that she had escaped.

"But, it was not what I thought" Merlin's head snapped up at this comment. "It was not a son. It was a son, and a daughter." She looked Merlin in the eye tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "Merlin you have a twin sister, she was born with magic, ballinor had told me I would have a son one day, he didn't know who the father would be, he had already realised by that point that Uthur would not stop hunting him, he told me to marry a good man. I knew I had to keep you safe. And near to me. But it was to risky to do the same with your sister, I had a hard enough time hiding your magic from the village with out you having sibling to perform it with. So I entrusted her to Alice, told her to take your sister somewhere safe, somewhere no one would know Alice, or ballinor, or even humble old me." Merlin was shaking, he had a sister? Was his sister like him? Was she as powerful? Did she hold a grudge against him and his mother for abandoning her? Was, was she like Morganna?

"What did you call her?" Merlin asked quietly. "You were named in the male form of my grand mother, Marelyn. She was named in the female form of her father, I named her Bellanor." Merlin smiled, he was apparently named after a powerful sorceress and his sister after a powerful dragon lord. It seamed fitting. "Why are you telling me this now mother? Why choose now after all these years?" Hunith sighed, Merlin had never seen her this tired. "I get reports from the people she settled in with, recently there was a wyvern attack on the village, she commanded the attack to end, and the wyvern left." Merlin shivered. "that's impossible the gift is passed down to the son" Hunith shrugged her shoulders "well apparently my children don't pay much attention to rules because your sister, well she shows sings of being a dragon lord. She needs guidance and companionship, she needs a brother." Merlin stood up and his mother followed his example.

"I had a chance to help Morganna but I failed, this war is partly my fault, I will not turn my back on my family, my sibling, as she has done to hers. When will she arrive?" Hunith laughed. "She will be here any moment, Merlin I feel a little faint" as she said this she started to fall over Merlin's eyes went gold and he gently moved her with his magic across to his bed. "Mother, your first spell in roughly thirty five years was to transport you and me to safety, that's a hefty spell. Rest here a while you will be safe. I have a sister to go and meet, and a king to inform. Hunith nodded and once Merlin was sure she was safely asleep he touched the wall and was gone again.

"Arthur!" Tristain pushed the prince to the side and raised his shield as a spell hit it sending shudders through him. "Merlin has come to see you almost as a brother I'm fairly certain he would be a little peeved if we let you get killed because you zoned out." Arthur turned to his friend and deflected a knife that had been thrown at the young knight's neck. "Yes well rumour has it he is fairly fond of you, if you were to die I'd have to suffer his wrath. So please try and stay alive mate, I don't care if you loose both your arms just," Arthur and Tristain spun round raising their shields in tandem and braced for impact as their shields were hit by fire, both their shield protecting the other, "stay alive mostly"

Lancelot pushed off Percival's bent knee and launched himself over the enemy kicking backwards not even pausing when he heard the distinctive crunch of breaking bones that meant the man had met Percival's fist. He glanced to the side and saw just blood, and enemy fighter's "I'd feel better" he stabbed and opponent and returned to Percival's side. "If we knew what the sisters were up to while all this is happening." Percival nodded and stood up straight staring into the distance. "Not on battlefield" was all he offered his friend. He smacked an approaching enemy on the head and calmly took the fallen sorcerers sword. "Is the lady Gwen alright?" Lancelot went to answer but at that moment Gwen came gliding past them and gracefully cut down three of Cenreds knights in one fluid motion. She smiled at them through her helmet and then was gone. Lancelot paused as he noticed that more than those three had fallen. "Odin's body guards, impressive" Percival said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Gwaine left!" Gwaine swung his sword blindly to the left and felt it slow upon impact. "Leon up" Leon raised his shield upwards as a sword crashed against it. "You know, you could have been more specific" Gwain said smiling at his comrade, Leon jabbed a knight in the chin and sent his enemy flying. "Relax sir Gwain it was a large target" Gwain laughed. "Why sir Leon, making fat jokes, I do believe I've been a bad influence" they sung their swords and shields in sync using shield to protect the others open spots while engaging enemy fighters with their swords. "oh I know you have, I'm just glad I've managed to avoid your infamous tavern trips" sir Leon threw his sword up in the air and spun round as gwain swung his shield into the path of a spear, sir leon caught his sword again and brought it down into the top of a sorcerers head. "Getting you to the tavern, is my next epic quest sir Leon. Don't you worry." Gwain called over his shoulder.

"sire they appear to be easing off this battle has been going for three days straight I think maybe you should head back to the citadel this evening." Tristain said, but in Merlin's voice. Arthur nodded at Lancelot when he caught the knight's eye, Lancelot and the rest of Arthurs knights of the round table all worked their way towards Arthur. In a circle, once they were all in a circle with Gwen's army keeping the enemy at bay they all placed their swords in the ground in a circle and immediately a dome of energy appeared around them protecting them. "We can't hold that for long. Merlin speak your piece" Arthur said ignoring Gwen's confused look. Tristain tilted his head like Merlin. "Kilgarrah has reported that they seam to be moving as if they will rest for the night, while it may help you in the short term to take that advantage it would not in the long term, your father and I are both agreed that you and the allies should retreat to Camelot for the night, and head out energised before dawn. Hello Gwen it's good to see you, right you can have Tristain back now." Tristain coughed and shuddered. "Right what did he say." He said. Arthur filled the hedge knight in on what the warlock had said while he walked towards the side of the circle and pulled out his sword immediately the dome was gone and they were back in the fight.

"Our friendly neighbourhood warlock has increased his repertoire since I last saw him, possession of mind and body?" Arthur glanced across at Gwen he could see the kind caring eyes of the woman he loved, even now in the middle of a battle field she was concerned about her friend. "Gwen, you don't know the half of it. He can breath fire, he can reattach limbs if he reaches the injured person on time, I hear he can even teleport without the use of a conduit. The way Gaius explains it." Gwen never heard the end of the sentence as one of the attacking soldiers chose that moment to stab Arthur in the gut, she spun round to take out the offending soldier when she heard a piercing whistle that was heard across the battle field. She saw Lancelot rise above the throng and point a bloodied sword in her direction. Before the surrogate princess could ask what was happening a young knight appeared next to her, he was disturbingly free of blood and dirt. he smiled at her, a beautiful angelic smile, before he spun round and struck a fatal blow to the enemy soldier who had stabbed Arthur. Gwen was confused; this beautiful boy had Cenred's livery on his battle cape. Her confusion ceased when he ripped his battle cape off to reveal a pendragon crest painted on his chainmail. "For the once and future king! For Emrys! For Camelot" Galahad yelled as he fell into step next to Gwen and Arthur, Gwen noticed him glance across at the injured prince.

"A little warning before you do that again old friend" Percival said having had Lancelot whistle right next tot his ear. Lancelot was currently sitting on his shoulders to get a better vantage, "they are falling back." Lancelot said ignoring his friend. He heard a whistle and was down from Percival's shoulders in a flash. Running towards Arthur Percival got the attention of the other knights of the round table and motioned for them to follow. "Lancelot what is it?" He asked catching his friend up. His answer came when he looked ahead. Arthur had been stabbed, badly. Lancelot heard a feral growl from beside him and knew to step away from Percival. Percival grabbed the nearest enemy's shoulder and squeezed knowing he had crushed the collar bone, he moved on to snap an others arm and break a neck with his shield. They reached Arthur, Gwen and Galahad forming a protective circle around the prince. Luckily the enemy were already drawing back for the night. The rest of Camelot's forces making short work of any stragglers. Just as they were asking what to do about the prince, Gwaine pointed to the sky and shouted "pretty lady riding a wyvern, no I'm not drunk" their eyes turned to the sky to see exactly that, a young lady riding a wyvern towards them, carrying a rock. They would have thought it was quite impressive if not for the fact that she then crashed the wyvern into an enemy soldier and tumbled along the ground, yelping.

"Move! I need to see Arthur." were the first words she said none of them made any attempt to move, so she just hefted one of Cenred's men over her shoulder as her eyes went gold. They all felt themselves pushed to the side and she stormed past them laying the captive next to Arthur who had now been placed on the ground. Before any of them could ask any questions she placed her hand on the earth and with a dragon like roar shouted "_**Emrys hear me brother, come to your prince"**_ none of them knew what she had shouted, the knights had their hands on their swords but she definitely had said Emrys. They found their answer a second later when Merlin emerged out of the turf and spun round to place one hand on Arthur and the other on the enemy soldier who was now coming too, and spoke a spell "_**lend him your strength, borrow his pain"**_ when Merlin looked up his eyes were so gold it hurt to look, and Arthurs wound moved across to the enemy soldier. Merlin took a moment to recover before standing up and looking across the empty battlefield, eventually his eyes settled on the new arrival a single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at her, a huge grin spread across his face "well you certainly know how to make an entrance Bellanor" she smiled an alarmingly similar smile and with a huff of laughter answered "with you as a brother I thought a grand entrance was called for." It would have been quite a touching moment if not for Arthur regaining consciousness at that point and muttering "oh god two of them"

* * *

**mwahahahahahahaaarrggh! yes arthur, two of them. merlin has a twin sister! she rides wyverns and other odd things, sorry, i know i know i've added another random OC lol but she will serve a role, they are none of them useless. but what use will they serve? you'll just have to find out. reviews make the world go round. quantifiable fact that. possibly. next chapter arthur perves, gwain perves, tristain pervs, and uthur actually smiles. D:**


	22. respite

**hullo um i just realised i hadn't posted this yet, sorry i meant to post it earlier. anyway. a pretty mellow chapter, we are nearing the end of this story, i hope the end in a few chapters time is big enough, there will be a sequal, that i'm already planning in my head. i still dont own merlin **shakes fist** why world why are you so mean! um yeah it still isn't mine. theOC's that appear in here are mine as are my representation of any charactors who apear in the myths but not the series yet. read on good people read on.**

* * *

respite

Uthur was nervous, he hadn't heard any news from the front line since the messenger reported that both armies were drawing back to regroup. It wasn't long after that he had heard Merlin mutter Arthurs name before disappearing into the ground, he shuddered at the memory. It frightened him that such a seemingly inconsequential person could hold such power and yet mean no harm, the boy was infuriating he was the very thing Uthur had set out to destroy, pure magic. Yet he wasn't evil. As much as it pained him to admit it even he had to accept that. "Sir Malcolm, should I be worried about your attachment to that maid?" he asked suddenly. Sir Malcolm was glad the king was facing away from him and didn't see him wince.

"Her father was Sir James, he made sure her mother and her were kept the right side of destitute until he died saving me. His last request was that we keep an eye on them, I will not betray that last request sire." Uthur stared at the knight before returning to looking out of the window, sir Malcolm bowed even though his king could no longer see him and started walking towards the door. He heard the king whisper "Arthur" and knew the prince had returned. As soon as he was in the corridor he ran as fast as he could towards the court yard, praying that his cousin had returned again, at first his cousins constant near death injuries had been amusing but now every time sir Leon went out Malcolm found himself fearing for his only remaining family member.

* * *

"Leon! Leon!" Sir Leon looked up at raspy yell recognising his cousin's voice, he broke away from his small group and walked briskly towards his cousin, they embraced each other fondly before Leon pulled away. "Its ok cousin for once I am unharmed, but the prince, he was stabbed in the gut, Merlin did what he could but even he has his limits when it comes to healing. We need to get him to Gaius, also we have a couple of new recruits the young lady will require a room close to Merlin." Malcolm raised his eyebrow quizzically so Leon clarified "she is his sister, they have only just met, it would be prudent to allow them easy access to each other so they can catch up and learn more about each other" Malcolm nodded and ran back into the castle to inform the king what was happening. Leon was blown to his side as a large shadow passed over him. He heard a few gasps as the great dragon settled in front of Merlin and leant down allowing the warlock to pat his cheek in greeting. "Young warlock you have done well these past weeks, ballinor would have been proud." The dragon turned its gaze to Bellanor "hello anomaly it is not often a dragon is surprised but you my dear are just that, a surprise. A welcome one" Merlin looked up at the dragon. Handing Arthur over to Percival and nodding for them to take him to Gaius. "What do you mean by that? Yes she is a nice surprise I never thought I would have a sibling. But from your tone it would appear there is more to it." The dragon unfurled its wings and prepared to fly off its parting words were "every dragon needs a dragonlord." And then the dragon was gone leaving two very confused twins.

Merlin turned to his twin sister as the rest of their small group went inside. "Hello. Um so please tell me this is as odd for you as it is for me." She smiled at him "yes brother, it is, and hello back, sorry about the crashing the wyvern and the entrance it truly was not my intention for our first meeting to be over the injured body of your friend." Merlin looked at his sister, properly looked at her, she was the same height as him a similar build apart form obvious differences in gender. He also noticed that she had "our fathers eyes and mothers ears" he said out loud she laughed and linked their arms and allowed her brother to lead her up the steps into the castle. "Well if you got fathers ears I'm glad it happened that way round." He bumped her with his hip and she stumbled slightly to the side smiling he spoke again, "what's wrong with my ears they are distinguished" "if your definition of distinguished is disproportionately large then I guess they are" she replied before adding. "No they are nice, it's just they look better on a man, they would look ridiculous on a female." Merlin nodded before changing the subject. "Sir gain seams to have taken a shine to you, he is a good man but" she laughed fully now and pushed her brother away before spinning him to face her. "don't worry big brother, I have standards and as afar as I'm concerned courting one of my brothers friends is completely out of the question." He smiled at her and started walking again "but I can still look can't I?" Merlin tripped over the step he had been taking his eyes glowing gold to halt his fall he turned to his sister who was standing there is an innocent look on her face. "oh my goodness! You did not just say that! Oh yuck Gwaine? Really? But his hairs to shiny and he has a broken nose!" she giggled a she walked past him to the top of the steps "oh like Tristain doesn't have nice hair and a broken nose." Merlin went silent at that. He grumbled something as he marched past his sister and she followed behind him.

"this will be your room mine is just a couple of corridors away. Don't use your dragon magic to call me unless it is an emergency, it is only because of Arthurs protection that I am tolerated by the king, we can't use our magic here not with out permission or reason. Do you understand?" She nodded before allowing he brother to open the door sitting at the table was Jane who jumped up and explained her presence " I didn't know what style of dress you would like so I made you a few options, I assumed you wouldn't have much clothing with you, I'm sorry is it was presumptuous of me milady." She curtseyed and Bellanor raised an eyebrow. "Jane is our resident seamstress here, she is very good, um also dad was a dragon Lord, as in lord as in nobility, wait how have you already made my sister clothes? You only just found out she existed, I only just found out she existed." Through out his miniature rant Jane had just been staring at him impassively and Bellanor had been wondering around the room.

"a few years ago Gwen mentioned to me that she had seen you with a dress held up in front of you, she found it amusing as did I, anyway after one of the banquets she and I had some wine and started discussing what we would dress you in if you were a girl. I um drew some designs. Then this thing with Tristain started and well after another banquet," she drifted off into silence at the look of horror Merlin was giving her, she had actually made Him a dress! He heard some clattering behind the privacy screen and a thump before Bellanor leant her head around the side of the screen "I don't care if you change your mind and decide you would like to be a girl, I am not giving up these dresses they are stunning! Whee!" her head disappeared behind the screen again Jane smiled at Merlin who leant across to her "make sure she knows when the banquet is, I have to go prepare I'll see you later." As he stepped out the door he shouted "and I don't want to be a girl!"

* * *

Merlin spun round and bumped into Tristain, he was horrified to hear himself yelp."well that isn't exactly the greeting I'm used to but I suppose it will do." The knight said as he leant in and hugged Merlin. "it's good to see you, I was worried you would over do the magic." Merlin laughed. "I was worried I'd under do it. That didn't sound right, so Arthur got stabbed? First time I'm not there to back him up and he gets stabbed anyone would think he needs me to save his life." Tristain laughed as they turned the corner into Merlin's corridor, "yes because the prince of Camelot who has been trained to fight since he was two is really just a pretty little damsel in distress" Tristain replied sarcastically.

"I don't think his royal pratness would like you calling him pretty, I'm sure he'd rather be rugged, or handsome, or dashing or" Merlin's sentence was cut of by Tristain lips it was a quick kiss but it was enough to shut him up. "I was scared you wouldn't return Tris' promise you'll be careful." Tristain nodded. "I promise to try not get killed. I hear your mother is in town, will she be attending the banquet?" Merlin shrugged, "I don't know I have a feeling she may, after all it has been so long since she saw her cousin, and while she has kept up with what is happening in Bellanor life she hasn't actually seen her since she was a baby. What exactly is the purpose of the banquet I know I was told to arrive in my noble attire but the king seems to be putting more effort into this evening that he usually does for the welcome home banquets"

"I have as much an idea as you, but you're right he does appear to be up to something, I'll see you later, remember you have to escort your sister tonight so try and scrub up you don't want to let her down by looking scruffy," Tristain said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'll do my best, honest I might even brush my hair." Merlin walked into his room before Tristain could respond. He walked over to his bed, and cried.

* * *

"mother you look," Merlin couldn't finish his sentence, he had gone to see Gaius and found his mother and Jane in his old room Jane was just adding the finishing touches to a new dress, it wasn't grand or high fashion it wasn't even made from particularly expensive fabric but the way Jane had cut it fitted his mother perfectly, hiding what should be hidden and accentuating her better features, it was cheap fabric similar to what was used for sacks but it was made to look beautiful. "I look silly I know, but Jane insisted on quickly making me something I didn't want to be a bother so I told her just to use any scraps she might have, I may be the mother of a lord now but I still feel like the peasant woman who toils away in the fields." Jane curtseyed and left the room.

"mother you don't look stupid, you look, majestic. I have to go get ready. I'll see you in the banqueting hall, We, we will see you in the banqueting hall" he corrected himself. "your sister? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner my son, it never seamed the right time, is there ever a right time?" he smiled at his mother. "I doubt there is no. she has fathers eyes. That's the first thing I noticed." She touched his cheek. "I here rumours that you have found love. I'm glad, promise you will be careful peoples fear and respect of you may grant you a little leniency but your love still carries the sentence of death in most lands" he leant into his mothers touch. "my very existence does mother dear, I promise we are careful. We are perfect gentlemen" Hunith smiled at her son's response. "good, I'm glad, but make sure he knows that if he hurts you he will answer to me. You best be off you need to go and prepare." Merlin nodded at his mother and left to change. Tonight was his first banquet as a noble.

* * *

"what do you think they will all be wearing? What does Merlin's other look like, is she pretty? I bet she is if her daughter is anything to go by do you…" Arthur turned very slightly towards Gwaine and glared at him causing the other knight to quieten down. "right sorry why are the siblings escorting the women? Isn't it usually a chosen knight or husband of suitor?" Arthur turned to the knight "usually yes but on occasions such as these it is traditional for the brother or closest male relative to escort the lady, it used to be to flaunt her off and garner interest in her, now it is so show the world that the lady has protection from any unwanted suitors. As for what they will wear I don't know, Merlin's family are poor very poor the lordship and nobility comes from his fathers side. Not his mothers" Gwaine was about to ask another question when the doors opened an announcer spoke form somewhere to the side "ladies and gentleman presenting the humble and right honourable Hunith of ealdor escorted by her cousin, Gaius, court physician" through the doors walked Gaius in his finest tunic on his arm was Hunith she had woven a simple blue ribbon through her hair that was cascading down behind her shoulders, the dress she was wearing was intricately detailed but simple, "my lord it is most gracious of you to allow me a short stay, I am humbled by your generosity." She said to Uthur as she reached them. He leant down and kissed her hand "after all your son has done for the protection of Camelot and my son, it is the least I could do" she smiled at him and worked her way down the line of knights all of whom welcomed her fondly each expressing their friendship and loyalty towards her son.

"ladies and gentleman presenting lady Gwenevire of valhaland and sir Elyan of Camelot." Arthurs head shot up towards the door as élan walked in wearing his dress uniform, it glimmered in the evening sunlight but Arthur wasn't looking at him, Gwen was wearing a purple dress that swept against the floor as she moved, a silver embroidered vine detail swept elegantly from the shoulder down to her waist. A tiara sat on top of her ebony hair that has been loosely tied up by a white ribbon. "careful Arthur, anyone would think you were staring." Gwaine whispered gaining a subtle jab in the ribs from the prince. "sire, my guardian sends his apologies that he could not ride to battle himself, but he must think of his own kingdom as well as those of his allies" Uthur bowed to her "milady it is quite understandable, I am merely happy he has allowed you to return to us. Your brother is one of our finest knights." She smiled at him and moved on to Arthur. "Arthur, how are you?" Arthur found himself speechless "very pretty" was what he said, she raised an eyebrow and he forced himself not to cringe, "you are feeling pretty?" she asked with a smile, "no, you, are. Very pretty. I mean to say you look beautiful and I am well thank you for asking Gwen" he was sure he would never live that slip of a tongue down but his internal argument with himself was cut off when Gwen leant up and gently kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and moved down the line of knights each welcoming her home warmly.

"ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present our guests of honour, lady Bellanor and her brother, lord Emrys of ealdor, court sorcerer." An excited murmur started around the room, Camelot had not had a court sorcerer for at least one hundred and fifty years. The murmur quietened down when the twins waked in, Bellanor wore a figure hugging deep blue dress with a blood red trim. Her hair fell across her shoulders, the most remarkable thing about her out fit however was that she had enchanted the embroidered patterns on it to glow softy giving her an almost angelic glow. "careful Gwaine anyone would think you were staring" Arthur whispered jovially "I think everyone is staring and not just at Bellanor" Arthur was ashamed to admit he himself had been focused on the female twin, but as he looked at Merlin he saw exactly what Gwaine meant.

Merlin was wearing a close fitting blood red top with black trousers, he wore a dark blue cape with gold lining that accentuated his eyes, Arthur realised at that moment that Merlin's eyes were golden, not their usual blue. But what was bizarrely most striking was that Merlin had combed his hair and it now was neatly brushed to the side in a way that drew the eyes to his bone structure instead of his ears. He smiled as his eyes returned to blue.

"sire may I introduce my sister Bellanor." She curtseyed as the king leant down and kissed her hand "milady I have come to respect your brother, as he has come to be my son's closest ally and friend. You are most welcome here" she smiled and thanked him before moving on. Merlin stepped forward and shook the king's hand. "court sorcerer? Sire are you sure? You realise the risks of making such a move" Uthur looked at the young man stood in front of him "I am aware which is why only those here present shall know of your true title for now, I trust everyone here. I am not foolish enough to think that my son wont lift my law on magic as soon as I am gone, I trust you and him to replace it with an appropriate alternative, this way though I get to see the start of the change I get to set things in motion, I trust you, I may never trust you magic, but you, as a man, I trust" Merlin was deeply moved by the kings words and found words hard so he simply nodded and moved on to Arthur, he went to shake the princes hand only to be pulled into a firm hug. "lord Emrys. brothers don't shake hands," Merlin laughed as Arthur pushed him to the side. The rest of the hall joined in the laughter, as the Knights of the Round Table enveloped Merlin in a group hug, Uthur stood to the side and shook his head, a smile on his face.

* * *

**yeah like i said a pretty mellow chapter. i just quite like having quiet bits inbetween the battles, it also was an excuse to have the knights be pervy at the women and merlin to get scrubbed up. anyone seen the SDCC clips? was watching them earlier. making me verry excited about series 4. oh and yes, Gwaine is a little in love with bellanor, not that she cares. next chapter up at some point soon. reviews are fun aren't they? i think they are, try it. **


	23. Everything Changes

**so, this is being posted MUCH later than i meant to post it, sorry sorry sorry. hopefully you are still enjoing reading it, i'm wrighting chapter 24 at the moment which looks like it will be the penultimate chapter. still a couple of twists to come, if you've guessed them already, shhhh its our little secret lol right i still dont own merlin blah blah blah, read on sorry for the delay.**

* * *

everything changes.

Merlin looked up at the knights and Gwen on their horses. "Tristain make sure Arthur gets back safely, in fact make sure you all come back safely. Speaking of Arthur where is he?" Tristain nodded his head and looked over Merlin's shoulder, Arthur was striding across the courtyard with hew in tow behind him holding a dagger. "Merlin your hand" Merlin looked down at his hand wondering why the prince wanted his hand he reached out with it anyway, whatever he was expecting it wasn't for hew to hand Arthur the dagger and Arthur to cut across Merlin's palm, he was about to ask why the prince had done it, when he saw the prince do it to himself, before reaching out and clasping their two hands together. "Arthur, are you sure?" "Yes you idiot I'm sure, I wasn't joking, you are my dearest friend and like an annoying little brother to me. So yes I am sure I want to be blood brothers." His tone turned more serious and softer "the oath, it was first spoken in the old tongue, will it hold more meaning if it is spoken in the old tongue?" Arthur asked, Merlin pondered the question. "I believe it may, are you sure? We don't know what will happen if I recite the oath." Arthur smiled clasping the warlock's bloodied hand. "Lets find out" Merlin nodded holding onto the princes hand tighter. "_**my blood is your blood, your blood is my blood, forces of old hear us say, blood brothers we, till the dying day"**_ Merlin's eyes went gold and a band of shimmering light spread out from their hands and travelled to the others heart. They gasped as they drew their hands away. Each bore a slight scar where the blade had cut.

Arthur wavered a little on his feet before he gasped and a small cloud of gold dust escaped his mouth. Merlin stepped forward grabbing onto Arthurs arms keeping him steady, "oh god I knew it was a bad idea, I'm so sorry" Arthur looked at his friend wondering why Merlin was apologising. "Arthur. I don't have magic. I am magic, it's in my heart, in my soul, in my bones, its in my blood. Arthur you just bonded with my blood a small part of it runs though you now." Arthur gasped. "oh god! You gave me magic! Argh that's grouse!" he shivered and a slight breeze picked up. "Calm down Arthur, it isn't enough to register but it will be noticeable these first few hours for you before it settles, if you don't stay focused, you could do damage." Arthur glared at his friend "damage? Hah, I can feel it you know. I can feel what you have had to deal with all your life, I can sense your sister's magic, even Gaius' and he hasn't used it in years, I can taste the recent spells that were cast, I can hear the potential spells wanting to be cast, almost like voices, is this really what its like for you?" Merlin looked at his feet before answering. "You have but a drop of my blood, one millionth of what I have." Arthur looked at his friend, his 'brother' "I'm so sorry Merlin, I never knew, I tried to imagine but this, I'm sorry." Merlin smiled "you have nothing to be sorry for my friend, few have been granted the view and knowledge you have, Tristain is one of them I suppose. The discomfort will only last a few minuets for you." Arthur nodded and got on his horse.

"Look after the house brother" he said with a laugh while Merlin rolled his eyes, before replying "don't get killed princess" Arthur glared at him "you are expendable you know" he said smiling Merlin patted the horse making it move. "You're hilarious, come back safe, all of you." Arthur waved and galloped off to war. Merlin sighed and turned to his sister who was standing next to him "what aren't you telling me? Sister?" she shifted her feet and avoided looking at her brother. "Well that wyvern I crashed" "the one from the attack on your village?" he asked. "Yes that one, well funny story." he glared at his sister so she continued. "Well she's sort of my pet now. I've tried to set her free but she seams to think she is safer near me" Merlin laughed "even though you crashed her face first into the ground?" he asked and this time she laughed with him. "Landing is something I'm working on."

"This should feel weirder surely. I mean I have only just met you, and yet." Bellanor smiled at her brother. "And yet it feels as if we never left each others side, I know. I suppose it is the magic in us, our souls are cut from the same cloth, you will be Emrys king of magic one day." Merlin laughed. "you know If I'm off being 'king of magic' then I'll need someone out there being 'queen of dragon lords,' you up for the job?" she whistled in response and her wyvern plummeted down into the court yard and landed gently in front of her growling at Merlin who simply growled back, the wyvern, backed up and bowed to him. "Glenda, I thought I'd call her Glenda" Bellanor said, Merlin stared at his sister. "You can't call a wyvern Glenda! Its undignified for a cousin to the great dragons to be called such a human name!" he shouted at her. "Well she hasn't objected to it yet." He rubbed his temple with one hand and waved the other in front of his sister. "I notice she landed fine by herself ever think maybe she is throwing you off because you gave her a stupid name! Why was I lumped with such an imbecile for a sibling! Gah!" Bella glared at her brother swatting his hand away, "oh I'm an imbecile? At least I'm not a pugnacious, egotistical, haggard old fart, brother!" before he could object to her out burst she climbed onto Glenda's back and flew off towards where Gaius had set up one of his infirmaries.

"Sisters, are far too much hassle, that's why I had mine sent to a nunnery." Uthur said as he appeared next to Merlin. The young warlock hoped his flinch wasn't noticeable, he had a feeling the king was being deadly serious. "Sire, Arthur already left. Did you want to speak to him?" For some reason he had pointed vaguely in the direction the knights and Gwen had gone. Uthur simply looked at him like he was an idiot. "I have already spoken to my son, he told me he intended to make you his blood brother." Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "It wasn't my idea sire. I understand how some may see my change in status from servant to advisor to blood brother. No magic was used." Uthur laughed. "I have watched you. I watch any servant who interacts with my family. It is logical to do so. Yes you can be the very definition of annoying, yes you can be an idiot, yes you seam to have a woeful disregard for proper etiquette. But the first thing you ever did was save my sons life, I have seen you point and laugh at him when he is down, I have seen him smile as he throws a half hearted reprimand at you. I have seen you tirelessly be a rock of support for him, all without the use of magic. It was me who gave you your rightful title, you are the son of a lord. I always thought he needed a brother, a sibling. His sister abandoned him. Don't do the same Emrys." Merlin nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"sire I believe our weakest point is the western courtyard. That will be where they attack from." He said to the king who nodded. "it has battlements but is little used and enclosed. It is a good place to attack from, you are correct we will need to defend it." The king turned and started walking towards the courtyard. Merlin fell into step behind the king. "Sire I know it is not my place to mention her name, but I am concerned that Morganna has not made an appearance yet. I fear her and her sister are planning something big" uthurs jaw clenched, as did his fists. "That wretch has turned against all that is good, if you show all that could be good about magic she shows all that is bad. She is the darkness to your light. I have no doubt she is planning some dastardly deed." Uthur said as they arrived in the western courtyard. The first thing he noticed about the court yard was how quiet it was, "not many people use this courtyard since, since before the purge." the king said as he came to a stop near Merlin, "I can see why she liked it here sire it is a beautiful part of the castle."

Uthurs jaw clenched again but he said nothing, it still disturbed him how easily Merlin could see into the truth of things without use of magic. Igrain had personally over seen the renovation of this section of the citadel when she was made queen, the windows were all stain glass, and the buildings had been given a chalk wash so they would glow in the evening sun. Right now it was covered in shade as it was morning and the sun was the other side of the buildings. Merlin felt a shift in the air and looked up. "Sire! Griffin!" Uthur swung round and saw what Merlin was pointing at. A large griffin was flying towards them at high speed. behind it were more griffins an entire flock of them. Uthur drew his sword. "Tell me you have a plan boy." Merlin smiled before uttering a word and causing uthurs sword to burst into flame.

"sire that will last three hits but then it will need renewing," he turned his attention to the ramparts and battlements and roofs, he saw the statues holding spears and the gargoyles that were not Cigen's work and he roared a load spell. Instantly the statues and gargoyles game to life and threw themselves at the attacking creatures and brought them to the ground where Uthur and Merlin fought the griffins. One got to close to Merlin and on instinct the young warlock roared like a dragon and breathed fire directly at the griffin. Uthur took a step back as Merlin turned towards him, his eyes had gone gold and were burning like the sun, "_**obliterate!"**_ as he shouted the spell Merlin pointed at one of the griffins and suddenly Uthur was thrown back as every griffin there was engulfed in blue flames and incinerated. Merlin slumped against the wall and Uthur watched as the gargoyles and statues returned to they stone form.

"Arthur I don't know how he's done it but Cenred has increased his numbers again. And the sorcerers are back stronger than before!" Elyan shouted form somewhere. "May god forgive me for any harm I do this day in the protection of innocents" Galahad muttered before he launched himself into the fray. "Arthur, we have a problem" Tristain shouted over the clatter of swords and shields "look" he pointed into the sky and Arthur saw a most bizarre sight, his sister and morgouse were riding griffins, and were at the head of a wave of wyverns and griffins, "what other tricks are they up to." The prince muttered before he heard Lancelot shout. "I've killed you once I can do it again!" and that's when Arthur saw it. A group of wilderin's advancing from the side. "Damn" was all he could think to say. "Excalibur don't let me down now," with those words he waded his way to Lancelot's side and together they dispatched of the giant rats.

"Arthur duck!" he did as Tristain said and felt the knight's sword fly over him and cut along a griffin's neck. He heard Tristain scream and knew the penance must have hurt. "Tristain! There's to many, you'll kill yourself if you use your sword. You have to do it!" "No I swore never to use it! Please sire you know not what you ask!" Arthur grabbed the knight by his cape and pulled him right up close, got right up in his face, his eyes fierce "Sir Tristain, as your Crown Prince and Commander, I am ordering you to use magic to save us all. Now I don't care what issues you have with your heritage, your mother was clearly powerful, so you clearly have it in you to do the damn spell!" Arthur's yelling had drawn attention as had Tristan's shaking. "You know not what you ask. It is a dangerous path for me to do this, damn it all to hell, I wish you hadn't ordered this," a single manly tear fell down Tristain's cheek as he muttered the required spell "_**swords and spears ignite, shine as bright as heaven light**_**"** all of the knights swords and spears burst into blue flame, the kind required to kill griffins, Arthur laughed with relief and went to congratulate Tristain but the young knight shrugged him off and walked away refusing to look at the prince.

"Merlin? What happened!," sir Malcolm had just walked into the physicians infirmary carrying the warlock. "Over did magic, burnt tongue, roof of mouth, exhaustion." Was all he said before he ran out to take up position with the king outside. "Dragon fire. Oh my son why?" Hunith said as she kissed her sons forehead gently as Gaius ran off to get the appropriate medicine. "Dragon fire what do you mean mother?" Bellanor asked Hunith. "The most powerful of dragon lords could perform similar feats to those of their kin, control of fire and the ability to breath it. But ballinor told me once that it takes months if not years of careful training to do, to try a full breath of fire straight away, if Merlin was not who he is, as powerful as he is, he would have burnt his lungs to cinders, and would be dead." Bellanor gasped and held tightly onto her brother's hand. "Oh you idiot, I've only just found you. I'm not ready to loose you because you do something foolish". Gaius returned with his poultices and started applying them.

A few minuets later Merlin came to but was still a little groggy, and unable to speak, it didn't stop him trying to speak though but stooped when it proved too difficult. "You may be the great Emrys one day but even you have your limits Merlin" Hunith admonished as he struggled to stand up as she pushed him back down. Bellanor withdrew a purple crystal from inside her dress and unclipped a potion from Merlin's jacket, she murmured something under her breath, her eyes went gold and the crystal bathed the potion in purple light before returning to normal. She made Merlin drink the potion before she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Daughter, where are you going?" Hunith asked worried for both her children "where do you think. Camelot needs magic." Was the reply she got before her daughter disappeared. "My dear cousin I have only ever seen that crystal alignment, potion combination successfully used by one person. Ever. What are you not telling me?" Gaius asked Hunith raising his eyebrow at her. "Alice came through ealdor, like you planned. But she stayed and helped deliver the twins, Merlin. I knew what he would be, I needed to keep him safe, near me. Hidden in plain sight but it was to dangerous for Bellanor to stay so I entrusted her to Alice, it would appear Alice stuck with her for a while." Gaius felt Merlin drift out of consciousness, so asked what had really been bothering him. "There's something else you are not telling me. Please Hunith, you have seen what holding secrets has done to Merlin, to me. Please tell me, please no more secrets, sister"

Hunith felt a tear fall down her cheek, Gaius was like a brother to her despite being her cousin, and they used to refer to each other as siblings when they were younger but not for a long time. She knew she had to tell him the truth no matter how hard it might be. "When Alice arrived, she was sick," Gaius felt un easy. "How sick" he asked Hunith. "Once or twice a day, it was awful for her but it always had gone by the after, by the afternoon." she said as she looked across. Gaius hadn't raised to his position as court physician without being smart and astute. "she was with child? But, we were always so, surely we were to old?" Hunith laughed. "Gaius, our grand mother was a priestess of the old religion, she brought her beloved back from death, my son is the future king of magic, my daughter is the first ever female dragon lord, and you had the potential to be the greatest of sorcerers before choosing physic. Our family is not exactly normal, why do you think we tried so hard to stay hidden? Why do you think we moved to ealdor? Gaius, Alice was with child when the twins were born, a month or two I'd guess, I think the sickness lasted longer for her because of her age at the time, but that isn't what's important, the child is out there somewhere, I have seen it in Bellanor's eyes in her manor" Gaius sat in silence, he had to admit he had noticed it as well. Bellanor was far to at ease with those her own age which meant she had had company growing up, he had a son or daughter out there somewhere, but that isn't what was bothering him, "why didn't she say? I saw her a year or two ago. Why didn't she say?" he asked no one in particular

"She had just escaped the manticors clutches, and was in the process of running away from a death sentence, she didn't really have time" they both looked down at the slightly croaky voice, Merlin was awake and healed. "I think I'm fit for action, I'll be headed" Gaius placed a firm hand on Merlin's forehead and pushed his nephew back down. "Merlin as impressive as you think you are. Even you have difficulty with heavy duty healing spells, and you are not a physician, now settle down, once you have your Barings I will allow you to walk around this infirmary, only once I am confident you are recovered enough will I allow you to go." Merlin smiled and agreed to the terms, he stood up slowly and moved towards the centre of the room, he had a plan. One that was thwarted by Gaius instantly. "stay away from the walls pillars and don't even think of laying a hand on the stone floor!" Merlin moaned at his uncles words, of course the old man had worked out that Merlin could only teleport himself through stone, by touching it with his hands. He saluted at his mentor and wondered around the room trying to find a patch of wall Gaius couldn't see.

"Bellanor! We can handle ourselves here Merlin will be back to health soon I am certain of it, but this is my daughters doing, I fear the prince will be baring the brunt of it." Uthur shouted up at Bellanor who was riding her wyvern. It was a sight he knew he would never get used to. Malcolm threw his shield in front of the king and felt a griffin claw hit his shield. He spun round and buried his sword into its neck he felt the flame extinguish. Bellanor swooped down and landed near the small group of knights surrounding the king, she replenished the spell on their weapons and nodded. "Take care. All of you, _**may fate smile kindly on you all"**_ none of them understood what she had said but they could tell it wasn't bad because she had a warm smile on her face one they had seen on her twin many times. She kicked the wyvern in the side and flew off into the air.

"For the love of Camelot" Malcolm said in his quiet voice as he raised his sword of blue fire. "For the love of Camelot" he repeated, a couple of other knights joined in this time. Uthur, who had been standing there silently watching the skys in his own little world, turned towards the knights on hearing their words, he looked directly at sir Malcolm's determined eyes, when the knight quietly said "for the love of Camelot" again this time Uthur joined in, raised his sword and charged towards the army of magical beast that were attacking form the air.

"I'm getting to old for this Uthur" the eldest knight said as he threw a spear and pinned a griffin to the wall. Uthur smiled. "Sir Ulvic I'm, sure I distinctly remember you saying that you refused to grow old and never fight again." The king spun round and deflected a blow from a Wilderin, he had no idea when it had gotten in or how but he was sure it wasn't the last. Sir Ulvic laughed, he was an old man, he only had one ear, his grey hair grew in patches around various scars on his head, he moved with a limp, he should have died a thousand times over but like his grandsons this was a knight who was hard to kill. Uthur felt sad knowing that there was no way the knight would last a day but his grandson Malcolm had said the old knight saw it as a disgrace for a knight to be able to walk and not fight, the old man had accepted he was going to die. But he was going to go down fighting.

"Damn your young mind, always remembering things, just like your father" Ulvic said as he shuffled forward a few steps and managed some how to kill a griffin and two Wilderin. There it was. Uthur had often wondered if Ulvic's family were blessed or more than human, but in the end it all just came down to an uncanny knack for knowing where to hit the enemy, hard, before the opponent got a hit it, an uncanny ability to survive. A Wilderin went to kill Ulvic, the old knight jumped off his good leg and brought his sword down through the top of its head. "I'm dying today, but it will not be by such a pathetically ugly critter!" the old man shouted. Malcolm moved from the kings side having seen Merlin walking into the clearing supported by a staff, he came to stand by his grandfathers side. On the old mans other side was sir Cuthbert a one armed knight who had replaced his missing arm with a sword. Together, the three of them fought in sync each compensating for the others weakness.

Merlin spun the staff over his head and pointed it at a Wilderin which was destroyed by the energy blast that hit it. At uthurs unasked question Merlin spoke in a voice shockingly similar to Malcolm's raspy one. "mother banned me from using big spells" Uthur laughed, actually laughed, "even the great Emrys can still get told off by his parent, good to know." he said Merlin shrugged and pointed the staff again, killing a griffin. "she let me keep this though which is nice of her." Merlin muttered and swung the staff round bringing it to a halt Just as an enemy sorcerer appeared at the tip, and got knocked off his feet just by being close to the crystal.

"Why does that staff look familiar?" Uthur said over his shoulder as he fought a sorcerer, "it belonged to Ulrich. Before he tried to sacrifice Arthur," Uthur stabbed the sorcerer and turned to glare at Merlin. "What! It isn't like he needed it any more, and it's useful." Uthur just ignored what the young lord was saying and continued to glare. "It has saved your life and Camelot in the past." Merlin said, this time gaining a raised eyebrow from Uthur who spun round and stabbed a Wilderin in the neck.

Gwen ran towards the attacking soldier and kicked him in the groin, as he bent over in pain she slammed her gauntleted fist into his head. Sending him sprawling to the ground she heard a whistling she instinctively ducked and laughed as an arrow spun over her head and imbedded itself in the shoulder of one of the enemy's shoulder. She glanced to her side and saw Galahad give her a quick salute before reloading his cross bow and moving on. She saw Tristain off to the side away from the rest of their group he had his sword drawn and unlike in the past he was happily slicing his way through their non magical enemies, stealing their strength with every blow. One enemy sorcerer tried to hit him with an up-close spell but Tristain just crushed his opponents hand, threw his enemy on the ground to be trampled by the hoards.

"You shouldn't have forced him to do it. Arthur, it was not fair or wise." Arthur looked across at her but didn't say anything just kept fighting. "You know the difficulties he has had to put up with, what magic did to his," she was cut off by Arthur turning towards her "what would you have me do! Lady, Gwenevire? Hmm? What should I have done just left us vulnerable to attack? What if those things had killed one of our friends, or your brother?" She went to answer "forget it Gwen it isn't the sort of thing a woman should worry about." as soon as he said the words he regretted them, and not just because Gwen slapped him hard across the cheek and stomped on his foot. "You are lucky Tristain and I have other things to stab princess." she growled as she turned around and disappeared into battle again.

"My god, you really are hopeless without my brother to hold your hand." The prince turned round to see Bellanor just standing there, completely still paying no attention to the chaos around her. "uh, weren't you at the castle?" he asked wondering why no one was attacking them. "I was, but Merlin injured himself and it was decided I would be more useful here." she said tilting her head in a disturbingly Merlin like move. "Why do we not have to fight anyone?" he found himself asking. "My pet wyvern is a very good guard dog." She pointed up and Arthur finally saw the beast circling over head plummeting towards the ground whenever someone tried to attack its mistress or the prince. "Here I was thinking your brother was odd." he said out loud before he could stop himself, luckily she just laughed. "Yes well that's magic for you," a fireball launched from a trebuchet came hurling towards them. "Fireball!" the prince yelled, Bellanor just waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the fireball causing it to disintegrate into rubble and bury an enemy knight. "Relax sire, its all under control." she said calmly before walking off.

Gwaine appeared next to Bellanor "marry me fair maiden, I think I love you." he said. "Please you love anything with a pulse. you're only attracted to me because the others are taken." Gwaine placed a hand on his heart. "Your words wound me more than any sword ever could." he said giving her puppy dog eyes. She unsheathed her sword cut off an enemy's arm, "my magic will wound you far more severely if you don't shut up and fight dear." she said with a smile as she blocked a spell and caused vines to snare another enemy. She giggled when she heard Gwaine whimper at her words. "At least" he cut a knights neck. "Consider it" he asked bringing up his shield to protect his chest. "If my brother agrees not to turn you into a daisy" she grabbed his hand and used him as an anchor as she threw both feet into the chest of an attacking soldier. "I may consider, considering it, now shut up and fight!" Gwaine smiled a lopsided grin and saluted her. "Yes milady as you wish." with that he started fighting properly.

"Father, duck!" Lancelot crouched low as his 'son' threw a dagger at the approaching ball of fire causing it to dissipate. "When this is over I promise you will be left to your own devices Galahad." Lancelot said as he fell into position next to his son and Percival. "Father, I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't what I wanted, I'm just glad I get to be with you and cousin Percival." The youngest knight said as he raised his shield and deflected more spells. Percival squared his shoulders nodded at his two companions before he lowered his shield and charged knocking their enemies out of the way and clearing a path further into the ranks. As he did this Lancelot and Galahad followed cutting away at any stragglers and defending his flank. They had been doing this for the last five hours taking it in turn to act as battering ram and defence.

Percival came to a stop and drew his sword and started helping fight back the attacking army. "Gwen slapped Arthur" Percival said conversationally, Lancelot hope his slight smile wasn't noticeable. He respected Arthur greatly and would lay down his life for the prince with out hesitation, but that didn't mean it was easy seeing him with the woman he had once loved so deeply, the woman he still knew deep down he felt for. But he had had his chance and he wasted it, so he would keep a respectful distance, it didn't mean he couldn't find amusement in the thought of her slapping him especially as she had evidently done it while wearing a metal gauntlet.

"Did she? That's nice" Lancelot had said the words out loud before he realised it. Galahad just raised an eyebrow while Percival burst out laughing. "You're lucky my cousin wasn't here to hear you say that." Lancelot smiled ruefully. "Elena knows I am devoted to her now." Lancelot stated bluntly. "You mean my motherly sister right? Not the queen of Powys." Galahad said with a smile. "Your sister boy, now enough, leave it be." Lancelot responded firmly. Seeing that the talk was over Percival and Galahad went back to concentrating fully on fighting.

"Tristain." Arthur fought his way towards his friend and fellow knight. "Tristain!" he repeated. The knight in question turned towards him and Arthur forced himself not to gasp. Tristain had one normal eye and one golden one. "Arthur if you value your well being you will not approach any closer" the knight growled, "you knew what magic did to my family, it corrupted them entirely, it killed my sister and father. Yet in your arrogance you decide to order me to use it." Arthur sighed before speaking "I'm sorry. I believed it was our only choice." Tristain grabbed a sorcerer by the arm and his hand went white hot causing the sorcerer to scream in pain. "funny, because I was certain that with both Merlin and Bellanor around, one of them would surely come to our aid, if that were the case then us knights and soldiers are more than capable of fending for our selves long enough for magical back up to arrive" Arthur went to answer but Tristain clicked his fingers and Arthur found his voice had gone, it was at this moment he realised just how strong the magic inside Tristain was, with out words the wizard-knight had cast a spell to steal his speech "no sire. Open your eyes, because that young lady over there fighting along side Gwaine looks surprisingly like Bellanor, a sorceress whose power is so great that she, like her brother, is above corruption. Have you noticed that the griffins have stopped attacking? That was her doing."

Arthur sheathed his sword marched up to the young knight in front of him and ignoring the epic battle that was raging around them pulled his friend into an embrace before whispering "Tristain I am truly sorry, Merlin clearly has much still to teach me. I promise I will never force you into using magic again." He pulled back unsheathed his sword and started fighting along side his 'brother's' lover. "But I will not apologise for a tactic that saved our lives, what you did, we wouldn't be alive now without you and your magic. I'm sorry I forced you into it, but Merlin's magic has saved my life more times than I can count, so maybe when this is over you should get him and Gaius to train you in some simple magic. It is a tool; you have it at your disposal why not use a tiny fraction of it to aid you?" Tristain was quiet for a bit, his right eye went back to its normal colour. "I may consider it. But if you ever force me into something I don't like again then the pendragon dynasty will come to an abrupt halt." Arthur took a deep breath and started fighting his way towards Gwen, he had to apologise.

* * *

**BLOOD BROTHERS! dum dum daaaaaahhhm! yeah, for me them being 'like brothers' wasn't enough so of course i had to make them blood brothers, and tristain can do magic! not that he wants to, and yeah it will take time for him to forgive arthur fully. i'm leaving it to you to decide how serious tristains threat was. OH! and the count down till the new series has started! because dr who comes back on saturday, for six eppisodes which means in a bout 7 or 8 weeks time we wil have our friendly neigborhood warlock back. i've started wrighting notes for the sequal to this already. i have plans! evil nefarious ones mwahahahahahahahahaaa!**


	24. truths about servants

**sorry it has taken me so long to update. fear not! for i will now be posting a chapter a day untill saturday when the new series starts. also i know the title for this chapter isn't very good, i drew a blank and couldn't think of a suitibly cool name. i however think its apt. we find out a little more about jane, we delve deeper into gauis & huniths past and as for merlin *evil laugh* poor merlin, i dont hink he's happy about the turn of events right at the start of this chapter. **

**i don't own merlin. i own my OC's and representations of charactors from the legands who havent turned up yet. (agrivane will be in my sequal but not how you expect) hope you like tha chapter...**

* * *

truths about servants

Merlin smiled as he saw Jane run past him shouting orders to the other castle staff. He was running toward the council champers he turned a corner and ran right into sir Ulvic. "Sorry Sir, are you alright?" Ulvic looked at him moment. "Young man you're a twig, how you ever thought your bumping into me would hurt I don't know. Go on, the king waits" Merlin nodded and bowed briefly to the old knight before he ran on. Dodging maids and other servants. He laughed as he saw Hew slap another servant who had been trying to run away and hide. Hew looked up and bowed to the young warlock. "Abusing the other servants hew?" Merlin asked as hew fell into step next to him. "No sir, he was hysterical and uttered the words 'it isn't our fight we should just leave them all to die' I disagreed and found such cowardice disgraceful." Merlin quirked an eyebrow at the servant and laughed. "I'm not entirely sure working for Arthur has been good for you, you used to be far mellower." Merlin turned another corner into the corridor with the council chambers at the end. 'The king seams to agree, that's why I've been reassigned." Merlin wasn't really listening properly anymore, he was reaching out with his magic to make sure the heightened defences were still in full force, "I am to serve you for a while" hew couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when Merlin shouted "what!" in a voice several octaves higher than normal. "UTHUR!"

Uthur looked up at the unceremonious use of his name he was ready to glare when he noticed it was Merlin, and hew. "Ah I see you met your new servant lord Emrys" uthur said looking back down at the charts on the table. "no, because I'm fairly certain we all agreed, given I was a servant just under a year ago that my having a servant was out of the question I don't need one give him back to the" his rant was broken by hew brushing some debris dust off the warlocks shoulder, Merlin flicked the servant's hand away glaring at him. "I don't need a servant, hew will you stop fussing over my cape!" uthur rolled his eyes as hew jumped back a little. "Merlin, my son made you his blood brother, in the old laws of Camelot that gives you a viable claim to the throne, and I will not have a potential heir to my son's throne run around with out a servant."

Uthur stated it all in such an understated tone that Merlin almost missed the bit where he was now a pendragon by default. He growled as hew stifled a laugh. "hew go and scrub my chambers, gather herbs form the eastern store room for Gaius, polish my fighting staff, arrange my books alphabetically in order of size and then go and help with clearing debris" hew gulped. "But sir" "call me Merlin, and report back to me if you run out of things to do." Merlin winked at the poor boy enjoying getting his own back. Hew dismissed him self from the room. "Does he actually need to do any of that?" uthur asked with a bored tone not looking at Merlin. "No, I was a hard working farm hand before I was a hard working servant. Leaving things un done doesn't make sense to me" uthur sighed at the subterfuge. "You are a difficult man to get a grasp of Merlin. Maybe that's one of the reasons my son trusts you so implicitly" Merlin nodded. "Sire you wished to talk to me about tactics?" he said looking at the charts and reports on the table.

Uthur tapped a report. "I fear the sisters are planning something big. Cenred most likely has taken a back seat, he is unpredictable but one thing you can count on is him starting something before letting others do the nasty work while he sits back and enjoys the carnage." Merlin nodded. "That is certainly the impression I get from previous encounters and reports. May I be blunt?" uthur nodded. "I don't think you are likely to see the end of the week. The sisters and Cenred have obviously been planning for all eventualities," uthur nodded in agreement "yes I thought as much, don't let Arthur do anything rash when the time comes." Merlin tried to keep his face neutral at the king's casual acceptance of his approaching death. "Sire?" "Now I am at the end I see certain things I have missed before. Igrain was cared for as a kid by a sorceress, who always entertained her as a child using magic. She loved magic. Its why," Merlin stood silently aware that if it weren't just him and the king, none of this would be being said. "when nimueh said she could help us gain an heir we were so happy, she mentioned a life would, likely, be required in return, we were saddened but decided to find a faithful old knight or servant who would know their life gave Camelot hope, she never said it would cost me what is most dear" Merlin spoke quietly interjecting. "That is what I suspected sire" uthur looked at the young man in front of him. "I see now that it is my reaction to that that has caused this war, that caused Morganna's existence, had I been a little more lenient then perhaps this all could have been avoided, you are proof than my wife's views were right she always told me that magic was a tool to be used properly and with restraint, I should never have forgotten that.

Merlin felt a little uneasy as it all fell into place, "sire, sir Ulvic was going to be the life wasn't he, that's why he is still going that's why he still survives," uthur looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. "the enchantress nimueh misjudged your love and your wife's spirit, I assume you had the knight close at hand so the exchange would be quick and painless?" uthur nodded not knowing where this was headed. "Your wife's death at the hands of nimueh didn't just bring Arthur into the world it fortified Ulvic blood, blood that," uthur stood up straighter. "Blood that runs through Leon and Malcolm. I was right then, the family is blessed." Merlin clicked his fingers and all the scrolls on the table rolled up and lined themselves neatly in the centre of the table. "Even in death your wife is a remarkable lady, whose grace and countenance is unparalleled" uthur smiled. "Yes, I think she would have tolerated you long before I have," Merlin laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised, I'm fairly certain she wouldn't have stabbed me" "you didn't know my wife."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Galahad said as Tristain, Lancelot and Percival stood behind him. "Relax, it will be fine" Galahad nodded. The four of them were standing in the middle of a defensive ring formed by Camelot's soldiers. "No really Galahad relax, this will hurt if you're tense." The teen knight gulped at Tristain's words. "Experienced in this sort of combat are you?" he asked his companion. "Yes, besides Bellanor will be there to help" Tristain answered. "Remember your bow" Percival added. Galahad squared his shoulders and focused on the sky where a griffin was headed in their direction. "your right I really" his sentence was cut off by the other three knights launching him into the air as the griffin swoop low, he whooped with joy and adrenalin as he slammed into the griffins side and hoisted himself up onto the creatures back riding it like a horse. Bellanor plummeted down and came level with him. He noticed that the mere presence of her wyvern calm the griffin he was riding. "This is most definitely not what I thought would happen when I became Lancelot's son" he commented as he fired an arrow into the shoulder of an enemy knight.

"Funny, this is exactly what I thought would happen when o found out I was Merlin's sister" Bellanor joked as she swooped down low. As she got level with the top of people's heads she muttered a spell and caused the mud to latch onto Cenred's forces slowing them down. One of the trapped soldiers took a shoot at her with his cross bow. Glenda didn't like that so swooped down and slashed at his shoulders he screamed in agony and fell to the floor. "Good girl, just make sure you don't do that to any of the red knights yes?" Glenda growled. "Yes I know you like attacking people but the soldiers and knights in gold and red are our friends" Glenda growled again. "No we don't attack friends, that isn't what we agreed, play nice." Glenda whinnied but settled down.

"Gwen" Arthur dodged an arrow. "Guinevere!" Arthur ran forward when she finally looked around. "What do you want Arthur, I'm busy" he gritted his teeth and pulled her round to face him properly. "For god sake woman I'm trying to apologise! The least you could do is pay a little attention!" he hadn't meant to shout or to talk to her in that tone. "Woman? Woman? You have the audacity to refer to me in that tone as if I am some common fishwife!" She shouted back at him. "You are of course correct my love I should have been more careful with my choice of words." She turned away from him. "I love you Gwen. And one day I intend to marry you, I need you to know that I will always listen to what you have to say, I've already apologised to Tristain for forcing his hand." She turned towards him again. "Is now the wrong time to point out that apparently you need Merlin around to babysit you and stop you from being a complete and utter prat?" Arthur laughed as he turned so they were back to back and fighting in tandem "no dear heart I think this is the perfect moment to point it out" he smiled when he heard her laugh. They started to fight the enemy in Ernest again now they knew that everything would be ok between them again soon.

"Cenred, you are a man of your word, I never knew one king could have such a big army" Cenred smirked at the blonde sorceress "you asked for spectacle I gave it. So are you going to let me in on your plans? Or do I have to guess" Morganna walked in to the room wearing her battle dress. "All in good time Cenred, you distract the knights and we will take care of my brother and father." He stood up from his throne. "with some one reasonable like you on the throne I would happily ally myself with Camelot" she smiled gently at him "with me on the throne your comradeship would be most welcome Cenred, but first I need your men to stop being so bloody hopeless!" her change in tone from gentle lady to ferocious sorceress had been so sudden and jarring that it almost made Cenred take a step back. Almost. "My men are doing their job." "Your men are dying." Morganna responded not even bothering to look at him. "you have an army ten times the size of Camelot's, even with allied help you still dwarf the opposing armies, and yet, and yet! You still haven't got the advantage!" her latest out burst was followed by all the candles in the throne room igniting and sending sparks dancing along the ceiling.

Cenred just raised an eyebrow "fond of shouting isn't she, the princess." He muttered. Morganna turned around her eyes a golden inferno, "I am capable of so much more" the sparks and fire congealed and shot directly at him the fire wove its way around him never touching but just scraping the outer layers of his clothes as quickly as it had come the fire disappeared "be thankful I choose to shout my lord" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. He patted his shoulder that had caught fire before speaking. "Temper temper. Though if this is how you treat allies I'm looking forward to seeing how you treat enemies." Morgouse who had been calmly standing there stepped forward. "We burn friends, we incinerate enemies. Remember that." He looked at morgouse. "Is that a threat?" "Goodness no, when I threaten you, you will know it" she replied smiling to innocently. "Well then finalise your plans milady. I am off to find a new top. Someone has scorched this one beyond use." As he walked off he removed his top revealing the toned scared back and torso beneath. Morganna rolled her eyes at his arrogance but laughed when she saw her sisters approving looks. "Sister now is not the time to be distracted" morgouse turned at her sisters words "but he's such a wonderful distraction." She said smiling. "One I will grant you when this is over." Morganna said as she turned and walked out the room.

Gaius ran as fast as he could around his workshop grabbing the herbs and salves he needed. Ignoring Hunith who was scurrying along behind him "cousin, brother you need to slow down!" he spun round and almost hit her with a bunch of marjoram. "We can't afford to slow down hurry." The end of his sentence was cut off by Hunith throwing a bunch of mint at him and grabbing a broom while running out the room. "Quit dawdling old man!" "I'm only ten years older than you" "you look more" he ran after his younger cousin, his surrogate sibling. "Why the broom?" he asked as he ran behind his 'sister' she spun on the spot gathering up the hem of her skirt so she could run more easily. "In case it's needed." Was her answer he was about to ask what she meant when an enemy knight smashed through the window and Hunith thwacked him hard across the face sending him sprawling against the wall motionless. "Thought it would come in handy come one we need to" she broke off her sentence to hit the knight again this time with such force that he fell still permanently. "Get to the infirmary" she finished her sentence.

"Should I be worried that my little sister is so competent with a fighting staff?" Gaius asked raising an eyebrow as he set a brisk pace towards the sanatorium. "It's a broom" she answered from behind him. Gaius rolled his eyes. "Oddly that doesn't ease my trepidation" Hunith laughed gently at her cousin as they turned the corner, she glanced out the window and saw her son fighting side by side with uthur and his knights.

"I never dreamt I'd see the day my son was fighting side by side with the king of Camelot. Much less that one." Gaius noticed the slightly hostile tone in his sister's voice. "Hunith that is a dangerous tone to take in this city especially at this time." He warned. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. " the man killed all of ballinor kind and then chased my love beyond his jurisdiction out of spite and fear and drove him from the woman he loved robbing the last dragon lord of ever meeting either of his children, robbing Merlin of a sibling. I have seen how deeply Arthur cares for Merlin and as such I will of course try to be civil towards uthur, but don't, ever, tell me to be friendly towards him, he ruined my life our family." Gaius went to defend his friend but Hunith grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "Did you know dragons once existed among men in human form? They did but decided it didn't suit them so settled on being what Kilgarrah is now. But they left a small group a clan, of dragon men who would stay in human form marry human wife's and have human children but those sons of the dragon men would grow stronger and wiser than most, and when their fathers died they would gain their sacred gift of communicating and commanding dragons. But it is more than that. As Merlin is a part of magic. The dragon lord is a part of the dragon. Ballinor felt every dragon die, felt all of his dragonlord cousins die. Can you imagine such agony? I can't but I have seen it written across the face of the man I love." She walked away leaving Gaius to process it all. After a moment he moved on following her.

Gaius entered the sanatorium and was met with noisy frenetic chaos he wove his way through passing remedies to maids who were acting as nurses for the injured knights and Camelot citizens. Jane was sitting chatting happily to a young teenager who was still wearing a knights helmet that was far to large for him Gaius guessed the lad must be about thirteen, he only noticed after he had walked past the pair that she had been sewing a deep wound on his forearm shut, he turned his head to check she was doing it correctly and the boy was ok, the boy looked up at him and gave the slightest of nods. "That boy is very brave," Gaius turned to see Sir Malcolm sitting on a chair having a bandage applied to his left leg.

Gaius took over dressing the knights wound and told the scullery maid how had been tending to him to go and help Hunith take an inventory of what was being used and what needed restocking she nodded her head and curtseyed shyly at the knight who thanked her for patching him up. "he's sir grahams son, his father was defending the lower town when an enemy soldier killed the man, the boy ran out of a near by home took his fathers helmet for his head and sword to defend himself and fought back three men twice his age before I was able to go and provide back up, he got cut on his right forearm and just switched to his left." Gaius smiled ruefully "the logic of youth, I some times wonder if we select you to late, when you have had to long to become accustomed to a comfortable life." Malcolm winced as Gaius tightened the bandage.

"you may have a point, I lied to uthur about my age, became a night aged fourteen, sir James died saving my life a year later, he always said it was because he had seen my calmness in battle, and that Camelot would need that one day." Gaius smiled at something he remembered. "He suffered dreams like the lady Morganna," Malcolm looked up. "You mean he was a seer?" the quiet knight said slightly confused. "Yes, not a powerful one, his visions were vague, barely there. It was more like he had feelings he had a feeling he would die saving a comrade, he had a feeling the prince would befriend a commoner, he didn't know the details ever, I guess he had a vision, a feeling about you." Gaius patted the knight's shoulder indicating that he was finished putting the bandage on.

"Does Jane, does she?" Malcolm found he couldn't finish the sentence, Gaius shook his head gently, "no I don't know the full details, and it was never my place to ask but I believe at one point in his family's past there was a weak sorcerer, probably a great grand parent. Some how by a quirk of fate sir James tapped into the echo of that power when he was a boy, a minor trauma probably set it off. Jane shouldn't ever know, unless something changes," Gaius looked away into the distance, deep in thought.

Sir Malcolm noticed that Gaius was watching his sister's progress. "It must have been hard on you to stay here, and watch so many die" the knight commented quietly. "My grand mother was a powerful sorceress, she could mirror life and death, but she got warped, she forced my grand bather back to life when he had been happy dead, the half life he was left with, the knowledge that another person had been cruelly slaughtered so that he could live destroyed him." Gaius stood up and Malcolm followed. "When I started practicing magic. I promised myself I would never push myself too far I would never take any risks, but my family, magic has been in our blood forever. We have always been powerful. When I heard that ballinor had wed my sister just before his exile when I heard she was pregnant I knew it was likely the merging of their two bloodlines would result in something, someone amazing possibly the foretold Emrys. I knew Arthur needed someone close by to watch over him when his father could not."

Malcolm nodded before commenting "it was you who told him fairytales and taught him to read, it was you who made sure his mind remained less closed than his fathers" he paused. "I realise those words sound treasonous but that was not my intention. "What happened to uthur, the loss of his beloved queen the manipulation. I can see why he holds such narrow views, it is why I have always been reluctant to use to much magic, knowing what it did to my grad mother, but Merlin is different, he doesn't just have access to magic he IS magic. His power is limitless if he were to only focus. He is the best of us as I truly believe Arthur to be, and that is thanks to his father's wisdom and rule," Malcolm looked over to where Hunith was tending to a wounded girl. "Does your cousin, sister sorry. Does your sister have magic?" Gaius laughed. "She probably does I dare say had she practiced she would have been more powerful than me but she always preferred to do things the physical way" Malcolm raised an eyebrow. So Gaius clarified. "Why trip a person over with magic when you can have the satisfaction of hitting them with a broom and kicking their shin." He said it with a smile.

Jane finished stitching the teens arm and started applying a bandage. "You have his eyes you know, father told me once but I never was close enough to see." Jane raised a puzzled eyebrow. "my namesake, father was good friends with him we have a painting of him in the home, father always told me 'sir James had a daughter, she was born out of wedlock against his wishes, one day you will meet her she has his exact eyes' and you do." Jane paused looking up a frown on her face "mother never told me who my father was, I guess now I know why he wanted me gotten rid of" her words were so out of character and blunt that the young James leant forward and touched her shoulder.

"no no, you miss understand, had he had his choice he would have married your mother thus making you legitimate, but he was still young and his parents forbid it, they even tried to have your mother removed from the citadel staff, but sir James was a smart man, he promised never to set eyes on you or your mother again if his parents forgot about everything. So they did. But he had been specific, HE wouldn't lay eyes on you but that didn't mean others couldn't. Until he died some of his wages went to your mother to keep her out of destitution. When he died he placed all of his worldly good into a trust. For you." Throughout his monolog Jane had been pacing in front of him but now a thought occurred to her. "Why haven't I come onto any money then? Surely the inheritance should have kicked in by now." James looked at her with sad eyes. "Father was always very fond of Sir James, like brothers he used to say. But he was not a fan of James's parents, sour people. They took it Jane, they took your inheritance and because it was their prerogative to do so they struck your name from records they disallowed you any stake in anything that was theirs" Jane let out a hollow laugh. "Because the daughter of a maid could never be a lady. HAH!"

James looked at the young seamstress and smiled. "No she could not. Queen maybe but never a lady" Jane turned to look at him and saw the mirth in his eyes and suddenly found her self laughing. She sat down and finished dressing lads wound. "I'm sorry you lost your father. He sounds like a good man." James nodded before answering. "I'm sorry you lost yours, he was a good man and a loyal friend I hope to be half the man he was." Jane smiled ruefully. "well from what I've seen so far I cant think of a better young knight to keep my fathers name alive" she squeezed his shoulder and moved off, finding it odd that perhaps, in time, she and James might share a similar relation ship to that of their fathers, and she smiled thinking she would like a brother like James.

* * *

**merlin has a servant! bwahahahahahahah! oh dear. well he is 'lord emrys' now. poor jane, stipped of her claim. actually as she resides in my head i can tell you she isn't all that bothered. she'll be taking a gwain like stance of the situation. ie. 'screw the nobles' **

**hunith really doesn't like uthur but the fact merlin is still alive means she will be civil towards him. **

**i like my new OC james, its highly likely i will make him galahads buddie. the leon to galahads arthur. its possible. **

**next chapter up tomorrow.**


	25. plots and advice

**hullo! yes, ok, stop mock feinting because i am actually posting when i said i would. this may look like a filler chapter but there are little nuggets of hints as to what lies ahead in the next couple chapters and the sequal.**

**i don't own merlin, if i did, the kights wouldn't wear tops, ever. gwen would wear her battle clothes all the time (they are pretty feirce you have to admit. katie would get her wish "smaler waist, bigger boobs" or was it clevage oh also merlin would be givien a day off occasionally to relax and practice magic, topless. but then merlin wouldn't be as awesome as it is under the control of those who do own it, people who arent me. **

**wow that was a long disclaimer, hope you enjoy reading...**

* * *

plots and advice.

Morganna looked out into the distance while her sister used a bowl of water to watch over the battle. "I'm tired of waiting I want to take my rightful place on Camelot's throne" she said tiredly to morgouse who dipped a hand into the water removing a crystal form the bottom of the bowl. "Patience sister, soon, soon we will attack and Camelot will be yours." Morganna turned towards her sister and smiled, "sister I can not say how much it means to me the lengths you have gone through in supporting my move to take Camelot's throne." Morgouse laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It is yours by right, and once you have the throne you will be the once and future queen," Morganna laughed, "and you sister will have our pet king, Cenred, as a play thing" they smiled at each other.

"Arthur is distracted by the beasts and my men, I say you make your move soon." Cenred said as he walked into the room with a majestic swagger. "of course, you are quite right Cenred" Morganna said, as much as she found the man to be a coward she respected that the reason he was still alive was because he was a king of tactics. If anyone knew when to take advantage of a distraction it was Cenred. "We should head out, as soon as we can." Morgouse said to her sister who nodded. "Today a dynasty falls and a new one takes its rightful place" Morganna said as she walked towards the door. "I look forward to it princess Morganna" Cenred added as he followed the sisters.

Gwen was tired, her arm ached, but that made her smile, a few minuets ago it had been broken but Bellanor had healed it completely, and then transferred the injury onto the man who had inflicted it. The two women were currently standing side by side Gwen wielding an axe and Bellanor holding a peculiar looking sword. "Fashioned from crystals. It cuts clean and swift." The enchantress commented at Gwen's quizzical look, Gwen nodded. "How did you end up with it?" Bellanor's eyes darkened and she was silent for a few moments, "a sorcerer made unwelcomed advances towards me" was all she said. Gwen nodded in sympathy, she got the feeling there was more to the story that Bellanor didn't want to dwell on. So Gwen changed the tone. "Practical and pretty, the perfect weapon for any lady." She said with a hint of laughter Bella smiled. "Oh yes absolutely, although it is a little heavier than my other sword so I only use it." She paused to cut a mans arm off, "when I really need to." They started fighting their way towards the rest of the round table. Gwen gravitated towards her brother while Bellanor fought her way across to Tristain. "you need to forgive Arthur soon, the way he went about things was wrong his reasoning was wrong as well, I did turn up." Tristain started to smile but Bellanor shot him down again. "but his theory was sound, Merlin and I will not always be there. It makes sense for Arthur to be able to utilise all of his knight's skills. I know the damage magic has done to your family. It has done similar to Arthur, worse in someway, and yet he was the one willing to accept it."

Tristain growled as he defected an arrow. "you are lucky you are a lady, and I love your brother or I would be hitting you right now" she giggled at his words. "damn your logic, why is it you and your brother are always so logical, it's infuriating" "or endearing" she answered as she deflected another arrow. "no I'm sticking with" he stabbed a knight slightly harder than necessary and his sword cut clean through the armour "infuriating." Ash he finished his sentence he removed his sword from the dead man and it glowed as the blood disappeared. Bellanor felt a quiver of magic as Tristain shivered and gasped. She knew the sword had just given him the dead mans strength.

Gawain, Percival, Lancelot and sir Leon were fanned out beside each other fighting the enemy, Leon was wearing his mask, not because he needed to anymore since Merlin healed him, but because he knew it disorientated the enemy. He swung his shield to the left and Lancelot parried to the right causing the enemy soldier to loose his footing and trip onto the tip of Lancelot's sword, Lancelot smiled and Leon tilted his head in acknowledgement before they continued fighting Gwaine and Percival had given up using their swords and instead were using fist and shield, Percival was cut on the arm by a sword and in anger used the edge of his shield to break his opponents neck. Gwaine kicked a sorcerer on the stomach before raising his shield to deflect a spell the shield went cold and he knew had he not had it he would be an ice sculpture right now.

"sister you can be mad at him all you like but you know his tactic was sound" Elyan said with a hint of laughter as his sister deflected an arrow with the side of her axe. "well I am mad, he had no right to be so bullish about it, you saw what Tristain's reaction to it was, he isn't ready to use his inheritance yet, he isn't like Merlin or Bellanor, their magic comes from purity of soul in their parents, his was corrupted from the start, he has to work twice as hard as everyone else to keep things in control and that's just his magic, you heard what Arthur said he felt about Merlin's magic imagine holing that in through force of will all your life." While she had said all this she had gradually got more aggressive in her dealing with the enemy ironically as she finished on the word life, she took one. Messily.

Elyan glanced across at his sister. "I thought you were scary before. now though," she regained her composure. "Odin is a tough man his court is a ruthless place, they left me alone because they know what the plan is" her expression turned sad. "if not for the fact that I am to be married off to Arthur to forge an unbreakable alliance between the two kingdoms I have no doubt one of the other ladies of the court would have killed me." She said it in such a calm manner that her brother nearly missed the full implications of what she had just said. "the strong survive the weak don't. it's as simple as that. No doubt it's why his son Lochie decided to challenge Arthur." She tore the cape of an enemy knight, he wouldn't need it any more and she used it to clear some of the blood off her armour. "his younger son is still but a boy, Thor. He will take over the ruling of the kingdom when he is of age and either Odin is killed in battle or Thor gets bored and kills him. As his ward I am exempt from the scheming and subterfuge, even once Thor is king my arranged marriage to Arthur will protect me." Elyan nodded before laughing. "it really is a wonderfully underhand tactic of uthurs, placing you as Odin's ward allows him access to his armies and weapon smiths and trade, effectively you have allowed Camelot to invade valhaland while giving you and Arthur the chance to marry legitimately. Something you both clearly wish to happen" the young knights words sunk in and Gwen found her self frowning then smiling. "damn it brother, why must you always speak such sense, its very irksome. You are right, no matter how frustrated I get with Arthur, I will have to marry him eventually and that thought is not entirely ghastly" Elyan laughed before swinging his sword out to protect Gwen's flank.

Hew was scuttling after Merlin while he strode thorough the castle, hew was trying very hard not to grumble as he struggled to carry the pile of scrolls Merlin was making him carry. "M'lord is it really necessary for me to carry these? Would I not be better use tidying your room or something." Merlin turned and glared at his new servant. "hew, I don't need a servant but uthur has clearly lost the plot and decided that as an heir to the throne I should have one anyway, now those scrolls are written orders from the king, I cannot hope to deliver all of them efficiently with out the use of magic and why would I waste time doing that when I have a servant who can deliver some in my stead" hew went to ask something else when a piece of wall fell towards him, Merlin waved a hand reducing it to dust with out breaking his stride hew flinched at the reminder of just how powerful his new master was, didn't mean he wouldn't do what Merlin used to do. "of course sire, as you wish, far be it for me to dispute your obvious attempts at avoiding boring duties" Merlin's lips twitched into a slight smile" "hew?" "yes Merlin" "shut up" "yes sire." the sounds of Merlin's laughter filled the corridor, while his servant desperately tried to keep hold of his burdensome load.

* * *

**man thats depressing another poopy title sorry :( **

**poor gwen, leaves camelot whhere her best friend in the world want to kill her, and ends up in the castle with the highest mortality rate in albion. i didn't mention it in the chapter but hopefully you got the hint that valhalland is a place where servants will kill other servants if they get in their way. **

**hehe, i'm liking making bellanor and elyan the voices of reason. thogh bellanor is slightly odd :D and hew's impresssion of merlin bwahahahah! next chapter up tomorrow...**


	26. Balinors bride

**yo yo yo! what up! so i have been hyperventilating with excitement at the return of the series tomorrow, chapter after this will be the penultimate one. **

**i still dont own merlin, but i own a tv which merlin is on, this makes me happy :D hope you like this chapter, **

* * *

ballinors bride

"Gaius you need to rest!" Hunith was starting to get frustrated with her cousin and surrogate sibling. He had been working non stop with out rest for the last four days. Had people been paying more attention, they would have realised he was drawing on magic to keep him going. Hunith knew what the dangers of doing that were. But her cousin ignored her warnings and kept going she sighed and walked out of the infirmary.

"Hunith, uthur has asked me to escort you to the council chamber." She lumped a little at the quiet voice just behind her. Turning around she saw that sir Malcolm waiting patiently. She nodded and let him lead her through the citadel towards the council chamber it still surprised her how quickly her son had ingratiated himself to the upper Escalon of Camelot society, all without magical influence. It was a testament to his strength of character. She reached the chamber door and curtsied gently to Sir Malcolm who bowed his head in return.

"Sire, m'lords, Emrys" she curtseyed to the men gathered in the room but couldn't help the teasing smile that appeared on her face when she addressed her son by his title. "Hunith." Uthur said with a tired smile, one she returned ignoring the scowls she was getting from the gathered lords and advisors. Hunith knew that they already disliked her son for his position in the princes heart as a brother and friend, so she expected some animosity towards her. She fought not to laugh when she noticed her sons barely concealed glee at the reaction her indifference was having on the stuffy lords.

"I fail to see what reason there is for this woman to be here. She's a peasant from Cenred's kingdom." one of the gathered men said. Hunith admired that Merlin didn't jump to her defence. Admired it even more, when she realised why a second later, "this woman has a name, she is the mother of lord Emrys, my sons closest advisor and blood brother, I'd dare say if her council and tutoring is good enough for him, it is good enough for us." the room fell silent at the kings words, he took advantage of the silence continueing "my son speaks of her with the utmost respect. You would do well, to do so also." The lord went to protest again but Hunith cut across him in a quiet, humble voice. "If your magesty has called for me I imagine it is for a topic you feel requires a female perspective?" uthur nodded, "from the look on my sons face he has been recounting the covert 'mission' he went on with your son the lady Gwen and, your former ward." Silence met her words, partially due to her mention of Morganna, but also at how accurately she had read the situation with but a fleeting glance at the scrolls on the table.

She walked to her sons side before speaking again. "You are debating what to do with the growing number of enemies in the lower city, you want to know what the commoners should do. Sire I will repeat what your son said to the villagers of ealdor." She placed a hand on the table next to one of the scrolls containing names of lower town residents "these people have a right to defend their homes if they can. Those unable should be given refuge but those willing to fight should be allowed to. Including the women" "preposterous!" one of the lords shouted. In answer Hunith calmly drew a dagger she kept, for cutting suture's, from her dress and threw it across the council chamber embedding it in the centre of a heraldic shield. "You will hold your tongue when a lady is talking sir, it is ungentlemanly to interfere whether she is a queen or maid." the gathered lords stared in shock, While the king chuckled to himself. She continued speaking. "Do any of you know what it is to survive a quickening? It is a vulgar subject I know but I have been reliably informed it is similar to taking a sword to the heart and a branding iron to the eye, now tactically speaking would it not be useful to have people with such a high pain threshold fighting for you? Is it not for that reason that king Odin has his valkyries."

Sir Malcolm with drew the dagger from its target and went to stand behind Hunith. "sire, if I may?" Uthur raised an eyebrow at the knight but motioned for him to continue. "I have already seen the lady Gwen's friend Jane, a seamstress, take out two enemy soldiers, I have seen for my self that given the chance the women of Camelot would fight when and who they can." Merlin nodded stepping forward, the tension in the room shifted and the air hung thick with magic. "Malcolm has a point, it is mans greatest weakness that we underestimate our mothers and sisters, I have been a servant and a farm hand in my time I have seen the strength it takes to do their jobs I have seen then plough fields and heft laundry that is equivalent in weight to a horse, and they do it all with out complaint and with dignity, ealdor would have fallen to Kaenan and his bandit had we not let them fight." One of the lords scoffed at his words and with out looking at the lord his eyes turned gold as he stole the lords voice. "lord Frodren I am advisor and blood brother to your future king, you would do well to show me the respect due to one of such position. The lord tried to speak tried to shout but no words were heard, "oh don't be so petty M'lord you can still speak I have merely taken your negative words" uthur surprised those gathered by laughing at the blatant use of magic. "boy, I must admit your magic still sickens me but that! 'if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all' oh wonderful."

Merlin bowed his head "sorry sire I try to limit my magic when around you I know of your hatred for it," he turned to lord Frodren "but sometimes it acts of its own accord, M'lord I respect your judgement but you must learn to listen as much as you talk, it is through doing so that your already bountiful knowledge will grow" he bowed and with a flash of gold the lord voice returned. The lord nodded but said no more, an awkward silence fell before Hunith broke it "so it's decided then sire? those women and commoners who wish to fight for their homes and family may do so on the understanding that they do so at their own risk and are not to get in the knights and soldiers way? Good, sir Malcolm if you would be so kind as to escort me?" the knight in question looked to the king for permission to do as she had asked once dismissed he offered his arm to Hunith and lead her out of the room.

"your mother is a formidable woman Emrys, I can see why my son spoke of her with such high regard" uthur said to merlin quietly as the other lords left. "yes well it takes a certain kind of lady to wed a dragon lord, especially one who provides him with an heir." The silence that followed his words was palpable, uthur looked at the young man next to him and in that moment he realised just how amazing her sons friend and blood brother was, here he was standing alone in a room with the man whose hatred and mistrust of magic had killed his father and caused the young warlock many hardships, merlin had only known his father less than a day. Of everyone out there with magic the young man stood next to him had the power and motive to do so, but hadn't

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father, he was my enemy, I thought he was. He needed to be killed, that's what I thought" merlin looked across at uthur shocked to hear the closest to a heart felt apology he would get from the king. "it saddens me sire, that you learn one of the most useful tactics of war, in your last week of life." Uthur sat in his chair at the head of the table and motioned for merlin to sit on the one to his left one that used to be Morganna's. the king rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking. "you are so certain I will die?" merlin clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "this entire war has been a means to an end, Morganna and morgouse are powerful but with everyone on alert and Arthur by your side they could not hope to kill you and get away with it.

The warlock took a deep breath taking the time to find the right words. " with cenreds army keeping the knights soldiers and Arthur busy it has fallen to the older or out of action knights to defend the citadel. My magical defences will only last to long, they are slaughtering the fine men of Camelot just as a distraction. To lessen the amount of people left to protect and rebuild Camelot. Sire would you go through such lengths to fail?" uthur shook his head. "no I would not. So I'm going to die, well." The king went silent how do you react to knowing you will die before weeks end? It was a question uthur found himself asking.

"I wouldn't worry though sire. while you will never be my favourite person, that could never be after all you have done. I respect you and I care deeply for your son my blood brother, killing you will hurt him, and I do not take kindly to people hurting my friends" by the end of speaking Merlin's voice had become a draconic growl and uthur was reminded why he had feared the opposition of the dragon lords why he had had to trick them. And he sat near the last one. "more and more I am realising I should be extremely glad you are on my side." Merlin smiled a calculating smile. "and so we are back to my initial point about tactics."

Uthur leant forward. "go on then boy, I'm intrigued to hear what the mighty Emrys thinks I have over looked." Merlin laughed a hollow laugh. He clicked his fingers a ball of fire appearing, in his hand. He waved the hand and the fire became smoke. "its simple. Had you killed ballinor, he would not have met my mother, I wouldn't have been born I wouldn't have grown into the man who sits at your sons side and Kilgarrah would still be locked below Camelot unable to help. It was my mercy that stopped his attack on Camelot all those years ago. What I think you have missed is that sometimes it is best to leave the enemy alive in case they can be of use later, it's a risk but I believe sometimes it's a risk worth taking." While he had been speaking the smoke had shifted forming a timeline a web of happenings that ended in two dragons side by side. Uthur didn't need to ask which was which. the one standing proud and regal was clearly Arthur and the one flying serene and powerful was clearly merlin. Uthur dismissed merlin with a wave of his hand. merlin left leaving the two conjured up dragons fading slowly. As the door closed the king brushed a hand through the dragons and a single tear fell.

* * *

**i made uthur cry D: so hunith isn't used nearly enough in the series. every time i see (caroline?) her on screen i want to hug her. but. you've seen balinor. do you really think he would fall for a weak meak person? also she hid emrys under everyones nose, she may not sound or look it but shes probably (in my mind) the biggest badass in the whole show. **

**next chapter will be posted late to night or early tomorrow. and then final chapter tomorrowafternoon/evening. review? **


	27. beguinnings and ends

**hullo. next chapter. penultimate chapter! fairly certain i spelt beginnings wrong. right will its midnight here so i'll just say, i d o n ' t o w n m e r l i n, and then say, i hope you like the chapter...**

* * *

beginnings and ends

"I grow impatient, when will we strike." Cenred was pacing around the room. Morgouse rolled her eyes and spoke irritably "I have told you already Cenred, we never had the power of surprise, and someone inside the castle has set up powerful shielding that stops us using magic to get into the citadel. If reports are right then it is Merlin's doing. And he is stronger than we thought." Morganna stepped away from the window she had been standing at. "is it possible he truly is Emrys?" morgouse scoffed at the idea. "I doubt it. He is just a powerful sorcerer with delusions of grandeur." Cenred nodded showing he concurred with that assessment. "but the fact remains sister, M'lord, that we can't do a surprise attack as we had hoped so we do the next best thing, they know we will attack the longer we wait the more un nerved they will be and the more of uthurs potential protectors we kill. Soon soon my sorcerers and mages will have set up counter hexes on the castle walls allowing us safe passage."

The king sat in his throne. "Good because your plan is also killing my men. I'm not all that bothered if I'm honest but it is an inconvenience to force more men to join my army. Soon I'll have to start using farm hands and that is a ghastly thought the less I have to do with those flea bitten degenerates the better." Morganna walked towards the door. "Don't worry my friend, when my brother and father are dead I will send some of the remnants of their army to bolster yours, they may take some persuading but I'm sure a man of your talents could persuade them." She smirked and left the room.

Morganna walked through the castle thinking things over. It had been so long since she set foot in Camelot. She knew from informants that uthur had desperately searched for her for a year before stopping. What had caused him to stop she didn't know for sure, but no doubt merlin had spoken to Arthur about the events in the throne room where he had poisoned her. She was going to enjoy the broken look on Merlin's face when she killed Arthur, she knew from experience also, that when a person with magic their age was upset they had little control over heir magic. Morganna smiled more brightly realising something. If that were the case and she was sure it would be, then she would probably get to kill the serving boy also. Oh what a wonderful day that would be.

Jane ducked under the axe aimed at her head swinging her fabric knife out to her side, the mercenary's eyes widened as the knife found purchase stabbing him in his side. He growled and went to swing his axe down on her head. Jane closed her eyes ready for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see sir grahams son the teen who had been in the infirmary the other day. He had a sword in each hand and had just killed her attacker. " that's quite some knife you have." He said staring at the now bloodied weapon. "I use it to cut fabric normally it has to be pretty sharp to do so." She brushed her self off as she allowed the boy to lead her into a near by house. "thanks for saving me by the way" he nodded looking out the window and checking their surroundings. She remembered then remembered his name, "Sir James" Jane said wistfully.

He turned around sharply a bemused look on his face asking. "what was that?" Jane looked up at the young teen, a quizzical look on her face. "sorry?" James smiled. "you called me sir james." A look of sadness passed across his young face at the mention of her late father. "The way you said Sir James." The end of his sentence drifted off. Jane brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before undoing the ribbon that was keeping her hair back and re-tying it again eventually she spoke. "he was my father. People act like its some great secret that I am only learning about now." she laughed, "he loved my mother, they were young and reckless. I was the result."

James stood up straighter. "you should be a lady! Why are you still a maid! Its improper we should have words with some one!" she smiled at the young mans spirited defence of her nobility. But it was a sad smile. "you said it yourself, my grandparents were not like some nobles they refused to let him do the proper thing and marry mother they had no other son, that I know of, so kept him in the hope he would find a noblewoman but he refused." She laughed again." Mother thinks I don't know any of this, but I worked it out. the thing is, I like being a seamstress, I am happy being a maid and servant. if being a noble means I have to accept my grandparents then I want none of it."

It was James time to laugh now. "you're a female Gwaine!" At Jane's questioning look he elaborated "Gwain's father was a knight, but when he died the king of the lands refused to help Gwain's mother, left her destitute. Gwaine renounced his claim to nobility to seek it by his own path, his own means. It was not his title that gained Arthurs trust and friendship, it was his spirit and loyalty." Jane nodded. "well then yes I suppose I am the female Gwaine. oh god, this doesn't mean I have to go to the tavern now and get into fights?" James smiled brightly his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well not the tavern but from what I hear, you already get into fights." Jane walked across to the young warrior and slapped him gently on his arm. "That is no way to speak to a lady." she said in a mocking voice. He smiled opening the door ready to go out and fight again as he left he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "sorry cousin."

Arthur whistled and made a series of consecutive hand gestures that were followed by his mend a soldiers moving to flank the dwindling opposition. Lancelot came to his side. "Arthur this doesn't feel right. Its too easy." The prince glanced across. "You're right, something is happening" Arthur said through gritted teeth. Their enemies had been dwindling faster than they had been striking which meant they were going some where else some how. He looked back towards Camelot and saw the first signs of fire, he growled and bellowed at the top of his voice "Camelot is being attacked retreat and defend!" his shout was so loud that it travelled across the thousand men behind him. Tristain stepped forward. "go sire, I'll hold them off." Arthur hesitated. "Tristain no! one man can not hope to hold off an army. Not even the consort of Emrys." Tristain glanced side ways at Arthur. "please Arthur, I can do this I know I can, but you can't be near." Arthur realised what the knight was planning. "No Tristain please, merlin would never forgive me if I left you out here alone." Tristain growled. "I would never for give myself if I kept you here instead of by his side where you belong."

Arthur sighed before he smiled. "don't hold back. I know you have been, but none of these men is your friend, don't hold back." he turned and ran after the rest of Camelot's army. Cenreds men laughed and cheered. Tristain rolled his shoulders. Un sheathed his sword and smirked. "come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."

They all surged towards him as one and his eyes turned gold as he swung his sword. He cut down ten men in five seconds and felt all of their strength flow into him. He used his free hand to form a shield of magic he located those with magic among his enemies and used magic to fight them knowing what would happen if he used he sword. With in minuets he had single handedly reduced the numbers attacking him to fifty men. "_**The forces of old will return through Emrys and the once and future king**_" his words spoken in the old tongue were only heard by those with magic. Those who heard his words paled. "who are you to say such things!" one of them shouted.

Tristain looked over at the sorcerer in question before sighing. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they had changed colour, they were now a dazzling cobalt blue so blue they appeared to glow. The man who had challenged him took a step back in fear. "M'lord I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you" the sorcerer said as he backed away. Tristain growled. "you know who my mother was, who killed her. Well that amuses me, that Emrys killed her. She cursed my sister, which means I now hold all of the family's power, and unlike mother I will use it to aid the once and future king. Take these men and flee back to Cenred now or I will destroy you." One of the soldiers threw a dagger at Tristain who with a flick of the wrist and golden eyes sent it back at the mans neck. "I will not make the offer again." The sorcerers in the crowd grabbed their non magical comrades and teleported away. It was only once he was sure they had fled that Tristain allowed his tiredness to take over, howling in pain as he reasserted the glamour over his telltale eyes. When he had regained some strength he started the run back to Camelot.

Hunith ducked as a spell went flying over her head, she shrieked as strong arms wrapped around her and hauled her to the side just as a blade of green light sliced through where she had just been standing she looked up to see sir Malcolm looking at her concerned. "thank you sir," he nodded and then drew his sword and stepped into the path of the spells using an enchanted shield to protect himself. She sighed and ran off towards the infirmary she had new herbs for Gaius. On her way she passed hew and merlin the servant handing merlin sheets of parchment as the warlock recited whatever he had written on them. Merlin gave her a brief smile as she ran past placing a hand of hews shoulder as a sing of support, hew wondered how she had know he was feeling slightly bedraggled, what he didn't know was he was wearing the exact same expression that will Merlin's old friend often had when off adventuring with merlin.

Gaius was busy tending to many patients at the same time supported by several of the maids Hunith spotted a woman who looked like an older stronger Jane and deduced it must be the seamstress's mother. She could see where Jane got her calm determination from, at this moment Jane's mum was forcefully holding a knight down and making him drink a remedy that looked like mud. What made Hunith smile was that the cook was humming happily as she did it and once the task was done curtseyed and congratulated the knight on drinking such a horrible looking unction.

"Gaius I have those herbs you wanted." She said as she reached his side, he thanked her and went over to the side of the room to start preparations on the new batch of remedies. He looked to his side and saw that he was out of water. He went to ask Hunith if she could fetch some but seeing that she was busy helping a wounded guard he sighed and went to fetch some water himself.

He dodged and ducked as pieces of wall fell around him he could feel the force of the combined spells being hurled like boulders against the citadel walls, luckily on realising his teleportation blocking spell would not hold everywhere Merlin has started going around placing reinforcement charms on the walls meaning that even the most devastating of hexes and curses would bounce off the walls. The problem with that was that the structure was taking a beating it had not been built to with stand. Only Merlin's magic was stopping the entire place from crumbling to dust. The physician ducked down side corridor not known to many that would by pass the worst of the fighting. He emerged onto the street near the well and hurried over checking he hadn't been seen.

He quickly gathered some water before heading back the way he had come, un aware he had been seen. He rushed to the inconspicuous door and walked as fast ashes could without spilling his water all the while his tracker followed him when they emerged at the corner of the court yard the sorcerer shouted out a hex, Gaius threw the bucket of water up and shouted "_**Avalon protect me**_" the water turned into a wall of shimmering ice that stopped most of the hex but a small fraction reached its target and with wide eyes Gaius slumped to the ground. The last thing he heard was the anguished cries of his ward and nephew, followed by the death of his attacker and then there was nothing.

* * *

**D: ! gaius! cliff hanger. i'm mean. :D also, whose guessed tristains parentage? your answer will come at the beguinning of the sequal to this story. **

**so funny story, just got back from supper out, (celibrating my late birthday, and mums recent birthday) anyway i kept smiling and staring at the waiter and eventually my dad noticed and he leant across and whispered "tom what is so facinating about the waiter" i whispered back "santiago" dad looked over his shoulder subtley and then smiling at me whispered "lancelot!" lol yup our waiter looked exactly like santiago cabrera hahaha, what i like about this incident isn't that our waiter was hot or that i got to spend time wiht the whole family, no it was realising that my parents can be just as big a geeks as me ! **

**that anecdote was funier in my head o.O' **

**final chapter is up tomorrow, find out if gaius makes it... the darkest hour is just before the dawn.**


	28. Le Morte de Uthur

**final chapter! :'( i hope you have enjoied reading this, the reviews i've gotten sugest you have. which is good, thank you for reading it. everthing i write sounds so cool in my head and i'm never quite sure it looks as cool on paper, anyways. **

**i dont own merlin. but the fact it returns tonight is lessening the pain of that revelation :D**

**now, after last chapters wonderfully misleading title. i bring you...**

* * *

Le morte de Uthur

Hunith gasped when the infirmary doors were thrown open and the king came rushing in carrying the limp form of Gaius, she felt tears start to fall. They started to fall properly when she saw that uthur himself was trying not to cry. "Mother, be strong" Merlin said as he entered behind the king. Everyone in the room went silent, Merlin's voice had been deep and powerful. Commanding and unwavering the air around him crackled with un cast magic and everything about him screamed 'in charge' uthur laid Gaius down the king whispered "save him I know you can, save him" to the warlock and Merlin surprised Hunith by shaking his head. "it is not my place to. He alone can save himself now." Gaius's helpers were all gathering around now uthur rose to his feet and unsheathing his sword held it to Merlin's neck.

"heal! Him!" Merlin shook his head. "you misunderstand sire, I can not! What ever that hex was supposed to do Gaius counteracted it with deep magic! He is alive I can tell that much but for me to try to help him would only hinder things!" Hunith nodded before quietly she said "the prayer of Avalon. It must have been." Uthur looked at her for explanation lowering his sword a little. Hunith continued laying a soothing cloth on her 'brother's' fore head. "the prayer of Avalon is deep magic known only to those descended from the first mages. Gaius and I are such. I like the rest of my family rejected magic and chose to live life not learning any. Gaius as you know did not." Merlin stood there listening, he had never known magic ran quite so deeply in his family. "the prayer can be recited by anyone 'Avalon protect me' but only those with Gaius's level of power or more can tap into its true meaning. It transforms any water on your person into water form the lake of Avalon, magic is laced in that water and properly used can protect a person." She placed a hand on Gaius's shoulder. "was there water near him when you found him?" she asked uthur and Merlin. Merlin nodded "ice. He was next to fragments of ice, that's what uthur said. I was busy erasing the person who did this from existence"

he said it so calmly that uthur felt a shiver down his spine. What the boy said was true. Or rather almost true, for uthur didn't even remember Gaius being attacked by anyone, Merlin hadn't just killed the man he had made it so the man never existed, and had only broken a slight sweat. What made the incident more horrifying was Merlin's look of remorse just after, like he hadn't meant to do it, like his magic had acted of its own accord. Uthur was brought back to the present by Hunith smiling and saying "clever man." She looked at her son. "Gaius's first spell was a cooling spell so he could sooth patients more easily. He could make snowflakes by the age of 17. the waters of Avalon are at their strongest when frozen, no soul can enter or leave the isle of Avalon when the lake is frozen. Gaius must have made a wall of," Merlin cut across now looking and acting his normal lovable self. "Avalon ice! That's impressive. It saved him. Avalon did protect him not fully but enough, sire he will recover eventually I don't know when, he is in undying rest." The king nodded before his face turned grim again.

Hunith jumped to her feet. "Gaius was harmed trying to gather water for the patients. They still need it, you, you and you" she pointed at three young women. "prepare bandages and take stock of what remedies we have. I need someone to go fetch water." Mavis, Jane's mother, shot her hand up in the air volunteering herself, sir Malcolm who had been standing quietly in the corner rushed forward and said he would escort her. Hunith continued taking charge of what was now, by default, her infirmary. Merlin turned to uthur two pairs of thunderous eyes connecting before uthur growled "this ends now" and walked out Merlin unsheathed his sword and followed.

Arthur and the remainder of his men including his specially selected squad of knights reached the edge of the lower town and were horrified to see commoner and knight alike laying dead in the streets, the further they went the more sorcerers and soldiers they came across Arthur and his companions continued through backstreets while the rest of Camelot's army caused a distraction they rounded a corner and Gwen blocked a sword with her axe and dodged another before a female voice called "stop!" a huge smile of relief broke across Gwen's face when she saw that it was Jane who was accompanied by Bellanor, Gwen decided she didn't want to know how Bellanor had beaten them back. the two swords she had been fighting were held by one slightly scrawny looking teen who had a bandaged arm and wore a dented helmet that was a little to large for him. Arthur recognised the helmet as that of sir graham. Which meant this was his son James, it also meant the kind knight who had given Arthur his first training session was dead.

"what happened" Leon asked as they started walking again. "the sisters, they realised teleporting their men in wasn't working so they teleported into the lower town and started more direct attacks there were men sir, normal men among the magic ones." It was the young man who spoke. Arthur hid a smile as the young man and Galahad moved closer together drawn towards a teen close to their own age. Jane had noticed it too. She continued recounting what had happened. "lord Emrys and Hunith of ealdor consulted with the king and his council and it was decided that the women and commoners should be allowed to defend their homes and the citadel if they chose to. But the enemy is savage and crazed we have been dodging in and out of empty homes trying to stay one step ahead until we could meet up with reinforcements."

"a wise tactic" Lancelot said. Smiling at the young lady who blushed at the attention. "Arthur you need to get back to the citadel now. I teleported here and heard reports," she took a deep shuddering breath. "Gaius has been stricken he is being held this side of death by magic cast by himself but Merlin found him as did your father. They mean to end this and soon" Arthur had already broken into a run when he heard mention of Gaius's condition, the old man was like a second father to him the one who would grumble good naturedly as he treated the young princes wounds when he was a boy the one who taught him to read and write and later had taught him how to identify certain specific herbs when out on patrol in case the prince needed quick healing. He didn't look to see if the others were following he knew they would be, each of them were fond of Gaius or Merlin or both and if Merlin and uthur were going to play the final game then they were going to be there.

Uthur came out into the court yard and saw a whole load of sorcerers and soldiers wearing Cenred's or the sisters crest and up on the battlements to one side of the court yard he saw his daughter in black clothes and shining chain mail a sword in one hand and fire in the other and a smirk on her face. Next to her stood morgouse. They looked down at Merlin and uthur and laughed ordering their men to kill the new arrivals. Merlin whispered. "stay close and stay behind, trust me" then with a roared spell and clenching of fists Merlin crumbled half the archway at the citadels entrance and threw the large boulders of rubble through the air before slamming them down on the men in the court yard who weren't Camelot guards or knights.

As soon as he had done if he ran out and jumped on one before hovering one slightly higher. Uthur charged up behind him realising what the boy was doing, Merlin was making a staircase! In mid air. Uthur didn't look down or behind him he knew instinctively that every boulder he left was falling to the ground behind him. As they reached the ramparts he realised Merlin had also been shielding them from hexes, spells and curses hurled by the sister's. "Morganna you look divine" Merlin said conversationally as he leapt the final gap onto the ramparts. The two sisters switched to sword fighting now that he was close, he parried and blocked the blows or Morganna's sword while uthur moved in to fight morgouse. Morgouse got more and more erratic and furious with each bow she tried to land while Morganna silently seethed at Merlin. Things were going Merlin's way until morgouse laid a hand on uthur and in maelstrom of magic they disappeared and reappeared on the open corridor on the first floor across from them, he turned to see Morganna do the same. together with magic and swords they got hold of uthur and lead him away Merlin roared.

Arthur and the others heard an almighty rumble then crash as the ground shook. They ran faster dodging spells and swords as they cut their way through to the castles entrance they saw felt a final thud as something big landed and cracked the courtyard ground. Arthur saw morgouse whisk his father away from Merlin's side and Morganna follow he heard Merlin's roar and paused as a large shadow passed over his group of men and three women. He smiled despite himself and ran inside the castle.

Merlin jumped off the edge of the ramparts over the courtyard and landed on something solid but unstable he rolled across regained his balance, he vaulted over the ridge of kilgarrah's back and ran along his other wing. using the upwards motion he launched himself onto the corridor and rolled again to reduce his momentum. He barely paused to breath before he ran after the two sisters and captive king. He knew where they were headed so reaching out with his magic he spoke directly into his sisters mind "throne room" he ran onwards past the bodies of fallen soldiers and guards and servants the sisters were not letting anything slow them down, and that thought sickened the young warlock. He threw himself over the stone balustrade and plummeted to the lower level using magic to cushion his fall. And then he ran into the throne room.

Morganna and morgouse both had their swords pointed at uthur, who in tern had his sword pointed at morgouse and a shield blocking his daughter. "ah Merlin just in time. I'm going to kill the king and then I will slowly torture you to death," Morgouse said cheerily. Merlin ignored her instead focusing on Morganna. "Morganna please you have a choice! It is not to late for you to seek redemption." The young witch glared at him. "it is not me who should seek redemption, you abandoned your kind. You would rather side with this monster." She yelled pointing her sword at uthur.

Merlin sighed. "you fail to see your way will never work. You fail to see that in trying to rid the world of him you have become the bigger monster." She growled at him and shot a spell at him that he waved aside. "you dare! He has slaughtered thousands of magical people and creatures!" Merlin lost his patience and threw a silencing spell at her. "Enough! You listen here princess, he started the purge because a witch tricked him into bargaining his wife's life for that of his son, it broke his heart and because he is a pendragon he reacted the only way he knew how, war. I do not deny that he has wronged our kind, sure fine lets call him a monster but tell me how many of our kind has he personally killed" neither Morganna or morgouse had an answer. "sure he ordered their deaths and he probably enjoyed hearing their screams because he truly believed them to be evil but did he light the fire? Did he wield the axe? Did he attach the drowning stone? No but you" he scowled and his voice which had been getting louder and louder dropped into a dangerous whisper. "oh you my dear are something else you have none of his reasons and you actually have lit the fire and wielded the axe and attached the drowning stone and you have revelled in it."

"you sicken me." He said in finishing, lifting the silencing spell. She glared at him but some of the bravado behind her venom had gone. "he would have killed me" Merlin barked a humourless laugh. "you never gave him the choice, he has allowed me to live, and he knows I released the dragon if he can forgive me who has done Camelot such a wrong. do you really seriously believe he would have turned you away? You of all people could have changed his mind." Morganna saw Arthur enter the throne room and before Merlin knew what was happening, morgouse swing her sword at Uthur.

Merlin rushed forward to help but was blocked by Morganna's sword cutting into his side he spun round and started fighting back all the while keeping an eye on uthurs fight. Arthur was shouting and everyone was trying to get close it was at that moment Merlin noticed the crystals laid out ins circle around where the sister and he were. He smiled despite himself they had waited for him to cross the thresh hold before activating, he would not escape. He pushed Morganna away and she screamed as she hit the wall of magic trapping them in, smoke rose from the back of her dress, morgouse screamed with rage and before Merlin could do anything she had plunged her sword through uthurs armour and heart, but in the same moment Uthur had done the same.

They both reeled back leaving the swords imbedded Merlin saw a shimmer in the air and knew morgouse had died, her magic dying with her. Morganna was screaming in the back ground but Merlin didn't hear it, he was focused on the king. "sire I'm going to remove the sword I can heal this you'll be ok." Uthur grabbed Merlin's hand "no! no don't it is my" he roared with pain as Merlin removed the sword and threw it away. "its my time to go, I know the price Emrys, it is one I'm not willing to pay." Merlin felt a tear welling up In his eye, he had failed Arthur he had failed to keep the king alive. He knew more people were coming he sensed Arthur being held back behind him. "at least let me aid you, I can take the pain I can ease your passing" Merlin said quietly. Uthur nodded and sighed as he felt Merlin's magic seep through him he saw pain cross Merlin's face. "Arthur!" the king called and Arthur came running to his side grasping his fathers hand and murmuring words no one but the king could hear. "you must not blame Merlin, for you to be born cost your mother's life for me to continue living would cost yours." He coughed, "trust in him, he is magic he is nature." Uthur said quietly.

Arthur felt the tears come and it was only now he realised what a fool he had been to tell Merlin no man was worth your tears because until you loose your father or a brother you can not know the true pain. He took a ragged breath "father I am going to break all your rules, please for give me." Uthur smiled weakly, "oh my boy, they need to be broken for your destiny to be fulfilled. I am so. Gwaine." What he would have said will never be known for it was in that moment king uthur breathed his final breath. Arthur stood up full of rage and he stormed towards where Merlin was holding Morganna prisoner using magic. He went to strike her down but then Merlin spoke.

"no! death is the easy option the kind option, she deserves no such thing" his voice was so clear so pure so unyielding that Arthur stopped and the room went silent. "I am tired of death I am tired of killing." He said. "well I'm not, I'll kill you all!" Morganna raged. Merlin didn't even flinch. "no you won't _**I bind your magic**_" she stiffened at his words and then slumped. "I have bound your magic you can't do anything. Arthur she is your responsibility, what other than death do you deem a suitable punishment?" Arthur had calmed down a bit, his fathers last words 'trust in him, he knows' going through his head.

"I Arthur pendragon patriarch of the pendragon dynasty and older brother of you Morganna here by banish you from Camelot and any of our allied kingdoms if you so much as set foot in territory belonging or allied to Camelot you will be killed." She started to breath easy there were still enemies of Camelot, she could still use her name to get an audience with them, but then Arthur spoke again. "I also strip you of your name and title, you no longer deserve the name given through love and honour, you are a monster, less than human, Morgan. Le Fay, Morgan the fairy, Morgan the peasant Morgan the animal, Morgan the creature." Everyone looked uncomfortable at the harshness of his tone knowing that where ever she went now those words would haunt her, they would precede her. She looked to Merlin believing him to be the more reasonable of the two. He sighed sadly. "Morgan I'm truly sorry it has come to this, you should have trusted in us, I will give Morgouse's body to the druids to deal with" she nodded fervently knowing it was the only courtesy she would get and was lucky he had even deemed to do so. "you shouldn't have recited that spell so close to me, and shouldn't wear that crystal with such pride" a puzzled look crossed her face, before she looked down, at the crystal used for teleporting. she looked up fear in her eyes. Merlin pointed at her chest at the crystal. "_**away from here, deliver there**_. I banish you" with his words a maelstrom of magic engulfed her and she was gone.

There was a deathly silence no one knowing what to do sir Malcolm had arrived with Hunith and when he saw the scene he walked forward and unsheathed his sword going down on one knee in front of Arthur hands clasped in the hilt of his sword the tip touching the ground as he did so he quietly said. "the king is dead, long live the king." Arthur fought back tears as the rest of the knights followed suit as those with out weapons joined in the kneeling. After a moment Arthur mirrored the action and said above the noise. "for the love of Camelot." When he rose to his feet the others gathered in the throne room stood as well.

"Merlin I trust you have a good reason for showing respect to the woman who killed my father" he sounded more weary than angry, Merlin guessed the anger would come later or maybe it had already passed. "giving Morgouse's body to the druids to dispose of using the rituals of the old religion we show that the doors for negotiation are open we show that the two major opposing forces are now dead and it is time for a new generation and a new way of tackling differences." Arthur looked at the man next to him.

"you are so sure that is my intention?" he asked Merlin his eyebrow raised. Merlin smiled tiredly. "Yes I heard you tell your father you were going to break all his rules. I also know that you are not foolish enough to fully discard them. Magic in the wrong hands is still dangerous." Arthur actually laughed, enjoying the distraction from what had just happened he felt numb and was thankful that Hunith and sir Malcolm had already whisked his fathers body away to clean it up and make it presentable enough for people to see because no doubt people would want to pay their last respects. He placed an arm across Merlin's shoulders. "you know I was serious, if you truly love Tristain and were to ever want to take him as your consort and wife" Merlin jabbed Arthur in the ribs. "ok not wife, husband? Well I would pass the law allowing it." He spun Merlin round into a brotherly hug. "I mean it Merlin you are my blood brother you are the only family I have left, you are the second most important person in the world to me now" Merlin stepped back, "only second" he said looking over Arthurs shoulder seeing Gwen trying to remain discreetly hidden. "yes well obviously Gwen is the most important. She is my only love the light of my life the most radiantly beautiful woman I all the lands and my future," his sentence drifted off as he saw Merlin struggling not to laugh. "and she's standing behind me isn't she" he said blushing slightly. Merlin nodded no longer trusting his ability to speak without laughing, he bowed to Gwen as she stepped forward he then straightened up. "I'll see you later, King Arthur."

* * *

**the greif, tristains secret, gwaines role in all this and many other things will be covered or touched on at the start of the sequal, i dont know when i will start posting that. not for a week or two for sure, possibly more. **

**ihope you enjoied reading this leave a review? also...**

**M E R L I N I S B A C K ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


End file.
